Beautiful Disaster
by LunarEclipse360
Summary: *rewritten* Neither thought anyone could understand what they were going through...until they met each other. Their relationship is unlike any other but keeping their lives in order while holding onto each other is harder than they ever imagined.
1. Chapter 1

**Beautiful Disaster**

_by: LunarEclipse360_

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot_**

**A/N: I finally got my internet back up. It truly sucked for the past few days where I didn't have it but it sucked even more in the past five days when my laptop stopped working. The internet is my life. Like seriously it is. Any who. This is the newly rewritten Beautiful Disaster. It's not the same as the old one since it isn't situated around the home lives as much as in the last one but it is dramatic. I already have this completed (what boredom does to you when you have no school and no internet). This story is going to be my longest story...ever. It's 40 chapters long, no lie. But I hope you enjoy reading this story as much I as I enjoyed writing it. And no, I will not be updating this story everyday. I do want reviews. So read, review and enjoy. Oh yeah and I must thank my lovely betas.**

_Chapter 1_

She didn't understand it. How had her life become something that she couldn't control? How did it spiral down so much that there was no way she could stop it? All these questions and more were running through her mind as she ran down the sidewalk, away from her house, away from her hell.

"_No. You can't do this. You can't run away. What about Michelle? What about your sister?"_ she thought as she stopped at the corner, leaning against the light pole. She knew this wasn't right. She couldn't just leave her sister behind, not with that man they called father. She fought back her urge to cry and headed back in the direction of her house.

Upon entering, the sound of shuffling feet reached her ears and soon she was being embraced around her waist by a girl who was almost an exact copy of herself. She looked down at her fourteen year old sister, her brown eyes staring up at her in fear.

"Gabriella I'm so glad you're back."

"What happened Chelle? Did he hurt you?" She shook her head but held onto her sister tighter.

"I thought you would never come back. I thought you would leave me behind."

"I would never do that. There's no way in hell that I would leave you with him." Michelle gazed up at her sister and her scared look turned into a smile.

"Well, well. Look who's back." came a dark voice from the next room and Gabriella looked up, her own fear rising in her. "Michelle go upstairs so I can talk privately to your sister." Michelle shook her head. She knew exactly what her father was doing to her sister. She wasn't stupid. "Now Michelle." he growled.

"Go upstairs Chelle." Gabriella whispered.

"But Gabi."

"Please." she said, looking at her sister. "Just go upstairs. I'll be fine." Michelle reluctantly nodded her head and let go of Gabriella's waist. She slowly made her way to the staircase, her eyes sending a glare in the direction of their father. Once she put her foot on the first stair, she ran upstairs and slammed her door.

"Get over here." he said and Gabriella walked over to where her father stood. "Where were you?"

"Out."

"Out where?"

"Just out." she said in a tone she didn't mean to use. He slapped her hard across the face before pulling her by her hair.

"Don't you dare use that tone on me."

"I-I'm sorry. I d-didn't mean for it t-to sound that way." she said lowly and he let go of her hair. She subconsciously reached her hand up to her cheek, the burning sensation becoming more of a stinging feeling. He paced the room, trying to calm himself down. He turned to his daughter, his eyes full of hatred.

"Put you hands on the back of the couch." he said and she looked at him, fearfully.

"No. Please not that."

"Do it or I'll make you." She reluctantly walked to the couch and put her hands on the back of it, gripping it for dear life. She heard him pull off his belt and she closed her eyes waiting for the impact that she knew was coming. The second she felt the belt hit her back, she stifled a cry. The second time it hit, she felt her knees buckling underneath her and she bit her lip.

From upstairs, Michelle sat on her bed covering her ears, trying to block out the sounds of the belt hitting her sister's back. She wanted to cry out but her sister had always told her to never cry in her father's presence. It wasn't until five minutes later that she heard footsteps coming up the stairs and disappear into the room at the far end of the hall; her father's room.

Michelle immediately got up and ran downstairs when she heard his door close. She gasped when she saw her sister lying on the floor of the living room. She carefully knelt next to Gabriella and fought back tears at the sight of blood coming through her sister's ripped shirt.

"Gabi." she said softly and shook her. "Gabi get up." Gabriella opened her eyes slowly and turned around slightly to look at her sister.

"Michelle." The fourteen year old tensed up and turned around, only to come face to face with her father. "If you know what's good for you, you'll go back up to your room and stay there."

"But I can't leave her down here."

"Are you questioning my authority?" he asked, stepping closer to her.

"No sir."

"Good now get up and go to your room." She nodded and stood up, looking once more at her sister. She sent her a sad smile before going past their father and up to her room.

Gabriella was sad to see her sister go, not wanting to be left alone with their father. She watched as he bent down and picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder. She knew what was coming from this and she dreaded it more than anything in the world. She closed her eyes as her father carried her off to her room and threw her on the bed. She heard the door slam and the click of the lock. She felt the bed dip down underneath her and his hands running up her thighs. She wanted nothing more than to just disappear but she knew it would never happen.

Michelle sat in her room with her pillow over her ears, hoping it would block out the sound of her sister's cries. She hated this. She hated when their father did this to Gabriella. She wanted it all to stop. She didn't want to see her sister break even more than she already was. Another cry from Gabriella broke through the barrier of the pillow and Michelle couldn't help but break down in her own tears. She wished her mother was still alive. She found that during that time, her and her sister were actually happy and their father wasn't this monster that they had come to fear.

-

-

Gabriella stared out the window at the brown building with the red banners cascading down the sides. She could feel her stomach churning as she looked upon her new school. Her eyes diverted to the back of the car where her sister sat, the same emotions displayed across her face. Michelle was now a freshmen, meaning she had no clue what high school was like. Gabriella of course knew what it was like and she knew that Michelle's first impression would make her or break her. Gabriella hoped that Michelle's first high school experience would be better than hers.

_Three years ago_

_Fourteen year old Gabriella walked through the halls of Xavier High with her head down. She didn't want anyone to notice her. All she wanted was to be invisible but she knew someone would see her, someone would notice that she wasn't like the other girls in her school._

"_Look at the preggo." a girl snickered making her friends laugh along with her. Gabriella lowered her head more, if possible. It was hard being a freshmen and being pregnant at the same time. _

"_Geez what a whore." another girl said as Gabriella walked by. _

_The only thing Gabriella was glad about was that they knew nothing of her past. They didn't know that her unborn child was a result of rape or that it's father...was her own. She'd rather have them criticize her for being pregnant than have them criticize her for how she got that way._

Gabriella didn't spend that much time in Xavier High. During the last few months of her freshmen year, she had her baby; a boy. She only looked into his eyes for two seconds before he was taken out of her arms, never to be seen again. Her father put him up for adoption, tearing Gabriella's heart in two.

Throughout the end of her pregnancy, her father did not lay a finger on her and as much as she was happy for it, she wondered if he had, instead, turned his attention on her sister. She doubted it though since Michelle was only ten at the time. Their father hadn't even touched Gabriella, sexually, until she hit puberty at twelve. Michelle didn't start puberty until she was thirteen. Gabriella, however, made a deal with her father: she would succumb to everything and anything he wanted as long as he left Michelle alone. Gabriella saw her life as over already but she knew there was still hope for her sister.

"Gabi?" she heard Michelle say softly and she broke out of her thoughts. She turned around and saw Michelle giving her a confused look.

"Are you going to get out or not?" her father yelled and she nodded. She got out of the car with Michelle following suit. As soon as the doors were closed, they watched him speed off and disappear around the corner.

"You okay?" Michelle asked and Gabriella nodded.

"Yeah...I'm fine." She took her sister's hand and smiled at her. "Let's go." Michelle nodded and they walked inside of the school together.As they walked in, Gabriella noticed two girls waiting by the door, probably for them. The darker-skinned girl noticed them and smiled, dragging the other girl over to them.

"Hello." she said with a bright smile on her face.

"Hi." Gabriella said, looking between the two girls.

"I'm Taylor McKessie and this is Adrienne Cross."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Gabriella and this is my sister Michelle."

"Nice to meet you too. Welcome to East High. We're going to be your guides. I'm in all of your classes, Gabriella and Adrienne is in all of Michelle's." Gabriella nodded and looked at her sister.

"I'll see you at lunch okay?" Michelle nodded and followed Adrienne. "So are there any rules I should know about?"

"Oh there's a bunch but I think you should just look it over in the rule book that can only be found in the library. That's on the second floor." Gabriella nodded taking in this new information. "Here's your schedule. Best thing to do is make copies. Everyone loses their schedule so it's better to make copies just in case." Taylor explained as they walked down the hallway. "The cafeteria is down this hallway, all the way at the back." she said pointing to a long hallway where red doors stood at the end.

"This school sure loves red." Gabriella mumbled.

"Yeah red and white are our school colors. We have over five sports teams including volleyball, football, soccer, baseball and basketball. Out of all of the sports in the school, the one we practically worship is basketball. I, myself, don't follow the sport but everyone else seems hooked on it."

Gabriella listened as Taylor continued to talk about the school and its accomplishments but her attention was adverted when she spotted a group of guys standing off to the side. They looked like jocks but she couldn't exactly tell. As she and Taylor walked by, she noticed one of the guys had his head down, his dark hair covering his face. He seemed to feel her eyes on him and he lifted his head, his ocean blue eyes connecting with her brown ones. She could see something familiar in his eyes. Something she had seen before but couldn't pin point where. She was soon knocked out of her trance when she saw him smirk at her. She smiled softly back and adverted her gaze, continuing to follow Taylor down the hallway.


	2. Chapter 2

**Beautiful Disaster**

_by: LunarEclipse360_

**_Disclaimer: I wish I owned Zac Efron...but I don't_**

**A/N: okay so someone asked why don't I update everyday if I have all the chapters typed up. Well the answer to that would be two reasons. One because before I deleted this, I had over six hundred reviews and I kind of want them back. Two because my betas need time to look them over and make corrections and I'm not gonna send them all 40 chapters at once. That's brutal. So glad everyone liked the first chapter. Here's the second one and so you don't get confused, this one begins the same day as the second half of the first. Oh and if anyone wants to make me a banner for this lovely story because I didn't like my first one and I can't seem to get a free trial version of a photoshop, I would be so grateful. Oh and I keep forgetting to mention this. If anyone hasn't been in my profile lately, there's a trailer for _Anything For You_ made by xmenfan05.**

_Chapter 2_

A small slither of light penetrated the dark room that was littered with articles of clothing. It had every resemblance to that of a teenaged boy's room. The red digital numbers on the clock that stood on the night stand changed to read seven o'clock and a loud buzzing sound was admitted from the small box. A hand shot out from the covers beside the night stand, searching for the button that would relieve the room of the annoying sound. When it finally found its target, it slammed down on the box and the sound ceased.

"I heard that alarm go off so I suggest you get up." came a voice from the hallway and a soft groan was heard from under the covers before it was pushed back, its occupant a seventeen year old boy who wanted to do nothing more than go back to sleep.

He ran a hand through his bed hair and got up, walking over to his dresser to pull out clean pair of boxers. He then walked out of his room and went into the bathroom to start his daily routine. Fifteen minutes later he had showered, dressed, brushed his hair and teeth and went to find something to eat.

"Hey mom what's there to eat?" he asked as he looked through the fridge.

"There should be some cereal in the top cupboard." she said as she rushed to put on her coat and find her car keys. "I'll see you later okay?" she said to her son and he nodded.

"Bye mom." She rushed out the door and he could hear her car start and pull out the driveway. He sighed and pulled out a bowl, the cereal box and the milk carton. He sat at the island fixing himself a bowl of cereal when his step father walked in. His eyes didn't leave the bowl but he could feel his step father's eyes on him.

"Where's your mom?"

"She left."

"So why are you still here?"

"Because the bus doesn't get here until seven thirty and I was hungry." he responded, his eyes still fixed on the bowl. He refused to look his step father in the eye.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were getting smart with me."

"I wasn't." he said, this time lifting his eyes. "I swear I wasn't."

"It sure didn't sound that way." he said moving closer to his step son. Before anything else could be said the sound of a horn came from outside and the boy quickly jolted out of his seat, putting his bowl into the sink before running out to the bus.

He sighed when he reached his seat at the back. He was grateful that the bus came when it did, knowing he wouldn't have made it out the house without getting into a fight with his step father. He subconsciously played with the wristband around his arm, sliding it up and down. If anyone looked close enough then they would be able to see the rather large cuts that adorned his arm.

Minutes later the bus pulled up outside of East High. His ocean blue eyes stared at the place that was his sanctuary, glad to finally be back after a long summer stuck with his step father. He followed all the other students off the bus and smiled as he caught sight of his best friend walking up to him.

"Welcome back captain." said his curly haired best friend.

"It feels good to be back."

"So Troy, feeling good about the new year?" he asked as he threw his arm around his best friend's shoulder.

"I have a feeling that this school year is going to be better than ever."

"Hell yeah. Especially since we're seniors now." Troy chuckled and shook his head at his friend.

"Chad?"

"Yeah captain?"

"You're nuts."

"I know." Troy chuckled again and went inside the school with his best friend beside him. They walked until they came upon other guys from the basketball team. Troy leaned against the locker and smiled as he watched Chad and Jason, one of his other friends, joking around. This was what he missed during the summer, watching his friends interact. This is what made him feel like a normal teenager instead of one that had to go home everyday and hoped that his step father wasn't drunk or in a bad mood.

Troy lowered his head, his mind going back to his summer. He sighed and closed his eyes. He didn't want to think about it but he couldn't help but revert back to it.

_Two months ago_

_Troy sat in his room, staring at the ceiling. His summer wasn't going the way he planned. All his friends were on vacation so he had no one to turn to when his step father had one of his mood swings. The sound of something breaking broke him from his trance and he jolted into a sitting position. _

"_Troy." he heard from downstairs and he slowly got out of bed. He walked out of his room and went downstairs._

"_Y-Yeah?" he asked as he walked into the living room where his step father stood. _

"_Didn't I tell you to take out the trash this morning?"_

"_I-I did...I thought I did."_

"_Well you thought wrong." Troy watched as his step father walked closer to him. "To make sure you don't forget next time, I'm gonna teach you a lesson." Troy tried to run but his legs weren't getting the message. Before he could blink, he felt his step father's fist connect with the side of his face. He instantly fell to the floor and looked up, hatred shining through his blue eyes. "Get up." Troy stayed where he was, not wanting to move. "I said..." he moved his foot and struck Troy in the stomach "get up."_

_Troy still didn't move despite the throbbing pain in his chest. His step father continued to kick the air out of him but Troy stayed where he was._

Troy hated his entire summer. He did nothing but get abused by his step father for most of it. As he stood there in thought, he got a strange feeling that he was being watched. His eyes shot open and he lifted his head, his eyes locking with a pair of brown orbs staring back at him. In front of him was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen but he could tell she was dead inside. Her eyes reflected a certain sadness that he could relate to. Somehow, he found his lips turning upward into a smirk. He was surprised when she smiled back at him before turning her attention away from him.

"Whoa who was that?" he heard and turned his head to find his friends looking in the direction of the girl.

"She must be new." Jason said.

"Alright. New meat." said Daniel, another guy on the basketball team. Troy rolled his eyes and walked away from his friends.

"So Troy." Chad said as he came up behind his best friend. "What did you think of the new girl?"

"She was cute."

"Fuck-able cute or girlfriend material cute." Troy's eyes narrowed when he saw a bunch of people standing in front of his locker.

"Hey freshmen! Move." he said in a menacing growl and they all moved.

"Nice." Chad said approvingly. "So..."

"So what?" Troy asked as he opened his locker.

"Was she fuck-able cute or girlfriend material cute?" Troy thought for a moment before smirking at his best friend.

"Both."

"Alright."

"Don't get too excited. Did you see who was walking with her?"

"Yeah. McKessie. What about her?"

"If the new girl is going to be friends with her, there's no way we can get within ten feet of her."

"Shit. I totally forgot about McKessie's 'no jock' rule."

"Yep. And she'll totally get on our ass if we try anything with the new girl."

"How can she get on your ass? You're Troy Bolton. You can charm your way in and out of any situation. I know for a fact that you can charm the brunette right into your bed." Troy smiled at his friend's confidence in his abilities.

"Thanks Chad but as long as McKessie's around, there's no way I'm going to be able to charm anyone."

"You worry about the new girl. I'll worry about McKessie."

"Oh? And what are you going to do, oh wise one?"

"You'll see." he said with a smirk. "I'll see you in homeroom." Troy chuckled and shook his head.

"Later." Chad walked off and left Troy to his thoughts.

"Hey Troy." he heard from behind him and turned around. He smiled and crossed his arms, leaning against the locker next to his.

"Well, well. If it isn't little Adrienne Cross." The brunette blushed and looked away.

"I'm not little anymore."

"Oh I can see that." he said eyeing his best friend's sister. His eyes soon adverted to the girl standing next to her and he did a double take. "Do I know you from somewhere?"

"No. I-I don't think so."

"Funny. I could have sworn I've seen you around school before."

"That's not possible. She just arrived here today." Adrienne spoke up.

"So she's new?" he asked and both girls nodded. "I swear I've seen you before."

"You might have seen my sister."

"Sister?" the girl nodded.

"Yeah. She's new here too." He looked her over, his eyes scanning her from head to toe until finally resting on her eyes. His eyes widened when he finally realized that she looked exactly like the girl he had locked eyes with only a few minutes before.

"So...what's your sister's name?"

"Gabriella."

"Gabriella..." he said to himself, letting her name roll off his tongue.

"We should get going before we're late for homeroom." Adrienne said, knocking Troy from his thoughts. "It was...nice seeing you again Troy."

"Same here Adrie." She smiled at his nickname for her. "Nice to meet you..."

"Michelle." He smiled and nodded.

"Nice to meet you Michelle."

"You too, Troy." she said and followed Adrienne down the hall. He watched them walk away, his eyes situated on her hips.

"If it doesn't work between me and the sister, I'm definitely hitting that." he said to himself before closing his locker and walking to homeroom.


	3. Chapter 3

**Beautiful Disaster**

_by: LunarEclipse360_

**_Disclaimer: I wish_**

**A/N: okay so only two of my betas have actually looked this over and that's because I think that there's been enough time elapsed between chapter 2 and this one and because I think my other beta is extremely busy. Jamie if you're still alive please message me. Any who. I found a photoshop trial that I could use (finally) so there's a new banner for this story in my profile as well as a banner for _Learning To Fall_. Speaking of LTF, I have no clue when I'm going to update it. I'm trying to figure out a good way to write chapter six but I can't seem to get it right. I'll update it when I finally get it to come out the way I want it.**

_Chapter 3_

Troy walked into homeroom a second after the bell rung and the first thing he heard was Ms. Darbus' shrill voice.

"Detention, Mr. Bolton."

"But I was one second late."

"Late being the key word." Troy rolled his eyes and sat in his seat.

"Dude, you should know by now not to start anything with Darbus."

"Yeah, well thank God this is the last year I have to see her face."

"You and me both, buddy, you and me both. But, there's an upside to homeroom this year."

"What's that?"

"I guess you didn't notice who's in our homeroom?" Troy looked at his friend in confusion before it finally hit him.

"You serious?"

"Look in the back of the room." Troy turned around slightly and saw the brunette from early sitting at the back. He smirked and turned back to the front.

"Well, this should be fun."

"Got that right."

Soon the bell ending homeroom rung and everyone filed out of the room. Troy waited for Chad by the doorway and they walked to first period together.

"Guess what I found out?" Troy asked.

"What?"

"She has a sister."

"Really?"

"Yep. She's a freshmen but I'm telling you, this girl's got a body."

"Like her sister?"

"Like her sister. And she gave me her name."

"The sister gave you her name or her sister's name?"

"Both."

"Alright. So what's their names?"

"Okay. So the sister's name is Michelle, and the new girl's name is Gabriella."

"So which one are you going for first?"

"The older one of course," he said with a smirk. Chad smirked back and shook his head, clapping his best friend on the back.

"You, my friend, are a work of art."

"I know."

Gabriella walked into first period and sat next to Taylor. The entire time they had walked down the hallway, all she could think about was the boy with the blue eyes. She saw him when he walked into homeroom. She noticed when he looked back at her. She wanted to ask Taylor who he was, but she was afraid that she might think the wrong thing.

"_Oh well. No way to know unless you ask,"_ she said to herself and turned to Taylor. "Hey, Tay?"

"Hm?"

"Who was that boy?"

"What boy?"

"The one that was late for homeroom. The one with the blondish-brown hair."

"Oh. That's Troy. He's captain of the basketball team. He's practically worship by the entire female population of East High...well besides you and me. He can get any girl he wants and he doesn't hesitate to use that ability."

"What do you mean?"

"You see. Troy's a charmer. He's like a snake. As soon as he's charmed his way to you, he tricks you into sleeping with him and then he lets you go like nothing happened. I've seen a lot of broken hearts because of him."

"Wow."

"I know. And what's worse is that girls still line up to date him. It's like a never ending cycle. But Troy will never date a girl twice."

"Why?"

"That's just how he is. He's never had a serious relationship." Gabriella sat in thought. Everything Taylor had just told her ran through her mind. She would have never thought Troy was this playboy that Taylor had described him as. By the look in his eyes when they had looked at each other, she would have never known.

First period passed in a breeze and soon Gabriella found herself walking with Taylor to their next period. From the corner of her eye, she spotted him. Troy, that is. His eyes met with hers again and he smiled. This time she didn't return it. Instead she adverted her eyes and walked on.

"Well, that was weird," Troy said to himself.

"What was?" Chad asked.

"Uh...nothing. Look who just walked by." Chad looked to where his friend was motioning to and smiled.

"Time to put the charm in action." The two boys walked up to Gabriella and Taylor, both standing beside the two girls. "Hello ladies," Chad said, wrapping his arm around Taylor.

"What do you want Danforth?" Taylor asked in disgust.

"You really think I want something?"

"If you didn't you wouldn't be talking to me, now would you?" Chad didn't answer. "Didn't think so. Now you either state your business or get the hell away from us."

"Us? Who's us?"

"Me and..." Taylor turned around and saw that Gabriella wasn't by her side. "What..?" She then noticed that Troy wasn't anywhere to be found. "Where did your best friend take her?"

"That's for me to know and for you never to know." She growled and grabbed his shirt, pushing him against the locker.

"Either tell me now or you're going to wish you hadn't messed with me."

"I know I'm irresistible McKessie, but shouldn't we save this for the bedroom?" She rolled her eyes and let go of his shirt.

"When I find your friend, I'm going to murder him," she said and marched off.

"Good luck with that," he yelled after her, his smirk still on his face.

Troy walked Gabriella down a hallway she had never been before. She looked up at him, a smile playing on his lips. She was uncomfortable with this current situation. He had his arm around her and was taking her some place she wasn't familiar with.

"Um...not to interrupt your thoughts or anything but...where are you taking me?"

"The long way to second period."

"And how do you know I have second period with you?"

"My friend works in the office so I know your whole schedule."

"I've only been here for an hour and you know more of my schedule then I do?"

"The time between first and second period is a wonder, isn't it?"

"For you apparently," she said, rolling her eyes. "Do you mind removing your arm? I don't know who you are and I'm not comfortable with this."

"Of course you know who I am."

"And you know this how?"

"Well for one...earlier, me and you locked eyes. I smiled at you, you smiled back. But then just a few minutes ago, I did the same thing but you didn't smile. Which leads me to believe that either 'a' Taylor told you about me or 'b' you asked Taylor about me. I'm going to go with b. Am I right?" She nodded and adverted her eyes.

"I still want you to take your arm from around me."

"Fine," he said and removed his arm. At that, Gabriella took that opportunity to run but Troy was quicker. "No you don't." He grabbed her upper arm and pulled her along.

"And you can't let me go, why?"

"Because I want to get to know you. All I know is your name."

"How do you know my name?"

"Your sister told me."

"My sister?" she asked skeptical about his answer.

"Yeah. Michelle, right?" She looked taken aback and nodded.

"Yeah."

"And your name is Gabriella, is it not?"

"That's right." A small smile made its way to her lips and she didn't know why. He smirked at the look on her face and she immediately shook it off, noticing his smirk. "But that doesn't give you the right to kidnap me."

"Kidnap you? Hardly."

"Oh, then what would you call it?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Uh.." he gaped, like a fish out of water. "I would call it...wanting a conversation without having someone jump down your throat every five seconds."

"What?"

"Apparently you don't completely know Taylor. She likes to jump down people's throat when she doesn't like them. If I tried to talk to you while she was around, she would be interrupting my every word."

"So you're saying all you wanted was to have a conversation with me?"

"Exactly."

"Okay," she said, accepting his answer but still not believing it. "But _still_, you didn't have to lead me away from her like that," she said as they stopped in front of the door that Gabriella assumed was her second period classroom. He shrugged and smirked before leaning in closer to her.

"Well, I didn't hear you protesting, now did I?" he whispered in her ear and she was speechless. "See you inside," he said before walking into the classroom. She quickly regained her composure and went inside.


	4. Chapter 4

**Beautiful Disaster**

_by: LunarEclipse360_

**_Disclaimer: I truly wish I did_**

**A/N: thanks to my betas and reviewers. If you guys haven't noticed, when I mentioned Troy's room in the second chapter, I never said that he ever went downstairs and there's a reason for that. I have studied HSM 1 and 2 and have come to the conclusion that Troy's room is on the first floor of the house. Why? Because if you really look at the house, the windows on the second floor are short, both back and front. If you look at Troy's room in the second movie, his window is one big window. Until I have good reason to believe that his room is not on the first floor, then I will continue to put that it is.**

_Chapter 4_

For the entire day, Gabriella couldn't get Troy out of her head. All instincts told her to stay away from him, not to mention constant warnings from Taylor, but Gabriella couldn't help but be drawn to him. The sadness in his blue eyes still haunted her.

"So how was your day?" Michelle asked, breaking her sister from her thoughts.

"Huh?" She lifted her head, realizing her sister had said something. "It was fine. Not much happened."

"Did he talk to you?"

"Who?"

"Troy."

"Oh, yeah. He did. You gave him my name. Why?"

"He wanted to know, so I told him."

"Chelle," Gabriella whined.

"I'm sorry. He just seemed...really nice."

"Believe me, Chelle, he's far from nice."

"What do you mean?" A horn honked before Gabriella could say anything.

"I'll tell you later." The two sisters walked over to where their father's car waited and got in. It took them ten minutes to reach their house. Every second was another second towards what had become her daily routine. Gabriella sighed, knowing she couldn't move until her father said so. She heard the back door close and saw her sister pass her side of the car.

"I'm glad to see you still know the rules," her father said and she closed her eyes, pushing back the tears that threatened to fall. Her eyes immediately snapped open when she felt his hand on her thigh. "I can't wait to get you upstairs," he whispered, lust seeping through every word. "You know what to do." She nodded slowly, and got out the car. She took her time getting upstairs; not really wanting what she knew was coming to happen.

She walked into his room and sat on his bed. She fiddled with her fingers, her eyes looking at the floor. She wanted a hole to appear underneath her and just swallow her. She heard the door open and close, before hearing the lock click. She closed her eyes and seconds later she felt his hands on her skin and his lips on hers. She choked back her tears, not wanting him to see her cry. This was the hell her life had become.

Troy walked into his silent household and made his way to his room. He knew his step father was around, somewhere, but for now all Troy wanted to do was go into his room and be alone. Besides getting to talk to Gabriella, his day had been the crappiest of days. Nothing seemed to be going right anymore. He flopped onto his bed and closed his eyes, hoping sleep would come.

"Did you do your homework?" Troy jolted up and saw his step father standing in the doorway.

"It's the first day. We don't get homework."

"Well, since you have nothing else to do, why don't me and you spend some quality time together." His body stiffened at the words 'quality time.' To Troy, quality time meant an hour of being used as a punching bag.

"I'm really tired so I think I'll pass."

"Oh, but that's not your decision to make," he said and stepped into the room. Troy crawled back towards his headboard until his back came into contact with it. "No where to go," he said with a smirk. Troy's defensive instinct kicked in and he did the first thing that came to mind: he kicked his step father, right in the jaw.

"_Aw shit,"_ he cursed in his mind. He had done the unforgivable and he knew he wasn't going to be let off easy for it.

"Fighting back I see," his step father said with a smirk. Troy's eyes widened and his adrenaline told him to run. He jumped off the bed before his step father could grab him and ran. "Get your ass back here."

Troy ran all the way to the front door but before he could open it, his step father came up behind him and slammed it shut. Troy's body froze, subjecting him to any and all abuse his step father threw his way.

By the time he was tired, Troy's body was bruised and battered. He lied on the floor groaning in pain. Every time he tried to move, a sharp pain would shoot through him and he was forced to stop.

"I hope that teaches you not to fight back," his step father growled before walking away. Troy laid there until the pain had subsided enough for him to move. He groaned and slowly got up, carefully making his way to his room.

He closed his door by leaning on it and slid down the surface. He sat on the top stair that connected his room to the rest of the house and sighed. From the corner of his eye he spotted his bag and he reached over to grab it, pain shooting through his ribs. When he got his fingers around the strap, he pulled it over and went through it.

"Found you," he said as he pulled out a box cutter. He threw the bag back on the floor and pulled out the blade from its enclosure. He pulled up his wrist band on his left arm and slowly cut a thin line into his skin. He sighed at the euphoria that came after the pain, a soft smile grazing his lips. He cut two more lines before leaning his head against the door and closing his eyes.

The dinner table at the Montez house was quiet. Michelle looked between her sister and her father, not enjoying the silence. She looked down at her food before taking a deep breath.

"I'm joining the cheerleading team daddy," she said and looked up at her father.

"That's great sweetheart," he said with a smile. "Did you make it?"

"Well tryouts are tomorrow but I hope I do."

"So do I. Make sure you tell me when you make it."

"You mean if I make it."

"No I mean when. You're a shoe in for the cheerleading squad. You weren't in all those gymnastics classes for nothing."

It was true. While her sister was being put through hell, Michelle lived the life of a princess. Their father let Michelle have all the best things. Neither sister knew why but Michelle had a hunch. Though both she and her sister looked pretty much alike, Michelle looked more like their mother than Gabriella. Their father saw that and knew he couldn't put Michelle through anything that would bring her pain. Even after all the times he threatened her, she knew he would never lay a hand on her.

Gabriella had only thought that it was because of their deal, but Michelle knew better. Michelle was the only reason why Gabriella had never went through with running away. Gabriella thought that if she left, then their father would turn on Michelle but that wasn't true. Their father wouldn't touch Michelle in any way, shape or form other than that of a father/daughter relationship. Michelle knew that she should have told Gabriella that, but the truth was, she was afraid of her sister leaving her. So in reality, it was Michelle's fault Gabriella was being put through all of this because Michelle couldn't let her sister go.

"Thanks daddy," she said and looked over at Gabriella. The older Montez sister had her eyes on her food, not wanting to look up.

"I wish I could be there to see those girls' faces when my little girl shows them up. I know, Gabriella, why don't you go to her tryouts and tell me all the details?" Gabriella lifted her head and nodded, forcing a smile on her face.

While Michelle could try out for anything she wanted, Gabriella couldn't. Their father wouldn't let her. She was only allowed to do the things he told her to do. That was to watch over Michelle, cook dinner, do her homework and provide him pleasure when he wanted it. There were only certain times when Gabriella could be a normal teenager and that's when Michelle was involved. If Michelle went somewhere, then Gabriella could go. She knew that families usually spoiled the baby of the family but her father was taking it a little too far.

"Gabi, are you okay?" Michelle asked and Gabriella nodded. "You sure? You haven't touched your food."

"Yeah, I'm sure. I'm just...not hungry. May I be excused?" she asked, looking at her father. He nodded, his eyes stern. She got up quietly and took her plate with her into the kitchen. As she emptied her plate into the garbage, her father walked, quietly, into the kitchen. It wasn't until she went to put the plate into the sink that he came up behind her.

"Why weren't you hungry?" he asked, pushing his body against her back.

"I'm just really tired, that's all," she said lowly. He dragged his hand up her side until it reached the base of her breast.

"Well, I guess I have been working you harder than usual." She nodded and closed her eyes to fight back tears. "I'll let you get your rest for tonight. But you do know that means you have to sleep in my room tomorrow night?"

"I-I know." He smirked and squeezed the breast that he held in his hand.

"Good girl," he said before backing away from her. "Go get some rest." She nodded and walked out of the kitchen.

The second she was out of his sight, she ran up the stairs and into her room. She closed the door and leaned against it. She could still feel his hands on her, it made her feel dirty. She grabbed her towel and went into the bathroom, hoping that maybe if she took a shower the feeling would go away. She turned on the hot water and stripped of her clothing. When she stepped in, she started scrubbing, furiously. Almost as if to get the invisible dirt off of her. But in the end, all she did was make her skin raw.

It was finally too much for her and she stopped. She stood there for two seconds before breaking down. She dropped to her knees and let the water hit her red skin. It wasn't for another few seconds before she moved into a sitting position. She wrapped her arms around her knees and leaned her head against them.

"I miss you mommy," she cried. "Why did you have to leave me? Why couldn't you have stayed? If you had stayed, it wouldn't be like this. If you were still here...I wouldn't have to go through this torture, day in and day out." She cried softly into her arms, the water cascading down her back.

After Gabriella finished crying, she got out of the shower and dried off. She wiped off the mirror and looked at herself. This wasn't the girl she remembered. This wasn't that happy go lucky girl that had both a mother and a father. No. This girl...this girl was someone different. She wasn't even a girl; she was just a shell of one, one that had died long ago.

Gabriella tore herself away from the mirror and left the bathroom. Once in her room, she put on a clean pair of pajamas and climbed into her bed. She was asleep within five minutes of her head hitting the pillow. She didn't dream, she _couldn't_ dream. Only nightmares haunt her sleep. If she did have those rare times when she dreamt, it was always of her mother and how happy she was before her mother left this world.


	5. Chapter 5

**Beautiful Disaster**

_by: LunarEclipse360_

**_Disclaimer: I wish_**

**A/N: I want to thank ilylux3 for the banner for this story. It's in my pofile so go check it out. Thanks to all my lovely reviewers. If anyone has a question about the story, maybe something you don't understand, please feel free to ask (all anonymous reviewer questions will be answered on following chapters).**

_Chapter 5_

Troy sat on the front stairs of his house, his dark hair covering his eyes. He was outside for a reason. His mother and step father were having a fight. Once it was all over, he knew his step father would want to take it out on him.

"And where do you think you're going?" he heard his step father ask before the front door flew open.

"To work. Where I don't have to deal with your shit!" she yelled as she made her way to her car.

"Now you wait just one second Rachel," he said following after her.

"No, you wait one second. I've had it with your bullshit, Dennis. You either get a job or I'm through with you."

"You can't be serious."

"Oh, I'm so serious. I'm not going to be the only one around here paying bills. Either get your shit together or you can find some place else to live." She hopped into her car and drove off. Troy watched from the stairs as his step father stood in the same spot. He finally turned around and his eyes came into contact with Troy's.

"What the fuck are you looking at?" he asked and Troy shook his head before averting his eyes. It wasn't until he felt his step father brush past him and slam the front door closed that he lifted his eyes.

He had never heard his mother talk to his step father like that before. A smirk crossed his face as he remembered the words said. The bus pulled up seconds later and Troy boarded. He took his usual spot in the second to last seat in the back (you know the one before you get to the long seat). He stared out the window, not noticing when the bus stopped or when two new people got on. It wasn't until one of them spoke up, that he ripped his eyes away from the window.

"I-Is anyone sitting here?" he heard a soft feminine voice ask. He looked up and saw Gabriella standing in front of the seat, biting her lip.

"No...there's no one sitting here," he said removing his bag from his seat. She nodded and sat down next to him. "You've never taken the bus before."

"My dad wanted to drive us the first day. So now, here I am, riding the bus." He smirked and crossed his arms.

"Well this should be fun." She looked over at him with narrowed eyes.

"And what's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Oh. Nothing. Nothing at all." he said putting his hands up in defense. She rolled her eyes and he sat back in his seat. "So..." he started, trying to start a conversation. "What brings you to Albuquerque?" he asked and she looked down at her hands.

"My dad's job. They gave him a new position and it required him to move here." Troy nodded and Gabriella looked up at him. "What about you? How long have you live here?" He sighed and looked out the window.

"Too long if you ask me."

"It's that bad?"

"It's not that it's a bad place. I mean I love it here it's just...too many bad memories." She nodded, understanding what he meant. "The second I turn eighteen I'm out of here. I don't even care if I don't finish school. I'll go somewhere else. Get my GED. As long as I'm far away from here, I could care less."

"I wish I could do the same." He looked over at her, noticing that her eyes had drifted to her hands again.

"Why can't you?"

"I can't leave my sister behind. She's really all I have."

"What about your parents?" Gabriella took a deep breath before answering.

"My mom's dead and my father could care less about me."

"I know how you feel except mine is the other way around. My father's dead and my mom could care less about me. She's too busy working all the time to care."

"So basically you're home by yourself?"

"Nah. My stupid step dad is there with me. Son of a bitch doesn't want to get a job," he said, running a hand through his hair. "You got a step mom?" She shook her head. "Good. Step parents are useless." She smiled softly at him and shook her head.

"Not all of them are."

"Well mine is." She giggled and he grinned at her. "So this dad of yours. Does he care less about your sister?"

"No. He thinks of her as his little princess."

"So why can't you just leave her with him?"

"It's...complicated." He nodded, understanding. A few minutes later the bus pulled up to East High and everyone got off. Gabriella turned to Troy and smiled. "I really enjoyed talking to you."

"Same here. Hopefully we get to talk again."

"I'd like that." He winked at her before walking away.

"What was that?" Gabriella turned around and saw Taylor standing beside her.

"What was what?"

"Don't play dumb with me. I saw you and Troy talking. Didn't you hear me before? Troy's not a nice guy."

"He seems like it. I mean we went a whole conversation and he didn't even make a rude comment towards me."

"That's him using his charm on you. I'm telling you Gabriella, stay away from him. He's bad news and it'll be your fault when he ends up sleeping with you then leaving you."

"I won't fall for him Tay. I just thought that maybe we could be friends."

"The only friends Troy has are friends with benefits."

"I thought you said he doesn't sleep with girls twice?"

"Not the girls he's dated. There's certain girls that he's never dated that he calls 'friends with benefits.' Those girls are the ones that he'll sleep with more than once. They're the 'no attachment girls.' No emotion towards him besides lust."

"Who are they?"

"One of them is over there talking to your sister." Gabriella looked in the direction of Michelle and saw a cheerleader standing in front of her, a fake smile plastered on her face. "That's Samantha Brown, captain of the cheerleading squad or as Amanda puts it 'head bitch.'"

"Who's Amanda?"

"Oh that's right. You haven't met her yet. I have to introduce you to her. You'll love her. Come on." Taylor grabbed Gabriella's arm and led her inside.

Troy walked up to his locker and spun the combination. The second he got it open, Chad walked up to him.

"Hey man," he said and Troy glanced over.

"Hey. Dude, you should have seen it this morning."

"Seen what?"

"My mom cursing out that retard of a step father."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. She told him that he either get a job or she'll kick his ass to the curb."

"Alright, Mrs. B! Hey, why didn't your mom ever change her last name after she got married to Dennis?"

"She's too attached to my dad's last name. Not to mention she thinks that it preserves his memory."

"But that's what she has you for. I knew the second they got married that there was no way you were changing your last name."

"Yeah, well...she didn't want to change it. I'm fine with it but I know he's not. He's been harassing her for the past two weeks about having her change her last name but she's not having it. That's what got their argument, this morning, started. He was urging her to change her last name and she got mad. So she started yelling at him, telling him that he needs to get a job."

"Man. Can't he see that if he wants her to do something, he's going to have to do something in return?"

"Apparently not." Chad shook his head and leaned against the locker next to Troy's.

"So, did you talk to Gabriella this morning?" Just the mentioning of her name made Troy's face light up.

"Yeah. She's on the same bus route as me, which means she doesn't live far from my house."

"Did you put on the charm?"

"I think I got her right where I want her. It won't be long before I have her screaming my name."

"Dude," Chad said before they slapped hands.

"Hey, Troy," came a soft sultry voice and the two boys turned their heads. Troy smirked when he saw Samantha walking by.

"Hey, Samantha. Looking good in that skirt." She lifted up the back slightly and both boys tilted their heads.

"Nice," Chad said. "When's the last time you had some of that?"

"Not since June. I think it's time to get another taste. Don't you?"

"Oh yeah." Troy turned back to his locker and closed it.

"Let's get to homeroom before Darbus freaks again. It's bad enough I got detention with her on Friday. I don't need another." Chad nodded and they went to homeroom.


	6. Chapter 6

**Beautiful Disaster**

_by: LunarEclipse360_

**_Disclaimer: I wish_**

**A/N: thanks for the reviews**

_Chapter 6_

The day past by in a breeze, and surprisingly, Gabriella hadn't seen hide nor hair of Troy. She stood in front of her locker, gathering the books she would need for homework and nearly jumped out of her skin when Taylor appeared beside her.

"Hey, Gabriella."

"Hey, Tay. Don't do that. You nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry. Anyway, Gabriella this is Amanda," she said motioning to the girl next to her, who Gabriella had just noticed.

"Hi. Nice to meet you," Amanda said holding out her hand.

"Nice to meet you, too." Gabriella shook Amanda's hand and looked her over. Amanda looked more like a model than a normal high school student. Her wavy brown hair cascaded down to the middle of her back with a piece of it hovering above her bluish-brown eyes. Her eyes matched perfectly to her fair skin that had seemed to get all the right sun in all the right places.

"So, Gabriella, what are you doing now?" Taylor asked.

"Well I was..."

"Cause there's this meeting for the Scholastic Decathlon that I think you'd be perfect for. We usually don't meet until January but this year we got in pushed back as soon as possible to get more team members and get more practices in."

"I wish I could, but my sister's trying out for the cheerleading squad and my dad wanted me to relay any good details to him."

"Oh," Taylor said sadly.

"I'm sorry. Maybe next time."

"It's okay. I'll just see you tomorrow then." Gabriella smiled and nodded. "Bye."

"Bye Tay. It was nice meeting you, Amanda."

"Same here." Gabriella watched the two girls disappear around the corner and sighed. She walked in the direction of the gym and went inside. She caught sight of her sister and waved at her. Michelle waved back before turning her attention back on Samantha. Gabriella took a seat on the highest bleacher and waited for tryouts to start.

"Dude, there's cheerleading tryouts today. You wanna go watch?" Chad asked.

"Sure. Why not? I have nothing better to do," Troy said and closed his locker before following his friend to the gym. As soon as he walked in, his eyes scanned the potential new members and he smirked when he saw Michelle.

"Look who's here," Chad said, nudging Troy in the ribs. Troy cringed but played it off. His ribs still hurt from last night. He looked into the direction Chad was pointing to and his smirk turned into a grin when he spotted Gabriella sitting at the top.

"Excuse me." Troy made his way up to the top. "Well, well. What are you doing here Ms. Montez?" he asked as he sat beside her.

"Watching my sister tryout. What are you doing here?"

"Watching all the girls tryout."

"Why, so one of them could be your next fuck buddy?" she asked harshly.

"Ouch. That hurt. Right here," he said pointing to his heart. She rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"Oh yeah. Like you have a heart."

"I do," he said, this time really offended. "What happened to 'I really enjoyed talking to you?'"

"Taylor happened."

"She didn't stop you from talking to me before."

"Yeah well...she seems pretty convinced you're not a good guy." The entire conversation she never looked at him and he was getting pretty pissed off about that. He grabbed her chin and made her look at him.

"How about I show you I'm a good guy?"

"And how do you expect me to believe that?"

"By trusting me."

"Fine. I'll trust you but not enough to make me see you any different than I do now. I won't until you show me you can be trusted."

"That's all I need is a little trust," he said before releasing her chin. "See you on the bus Montez," he said and walked back to where Chad stood. Gabriella's eyes followed him until he left the gym with his best friend by his side. She sighed and continued to watch the tryouts.

"Why did we just leave in the middle of tryouts?"

"Because there's a new game going on. It's called the trust game."

"What?"

"Gabriella won't let me near her unless I show her I can be trusted."

"So in order to do that you left in the middle of _cheerleading_ tryouts?"

"Yeah. Her sister's one of those potential new meat. That's a big no-no when trying to get a girl to sleep with you."

"Ooo. I see. So, since her sister's there, you can't watch them tryout."

"Exactly."

"So what's your first plan of action?"

"Like I said. Get Gabriella to trust me."

"You sure this is going to work?"

"I'm sure," he said with a smirk and they walked out of the school building.

"That was so much fun," Michelle said as she and Gabriella walked out of East High.

"It looked like a lot of work."

"Not for me. Remember I've been in gymnastics for the past ten years."

"Which reminds me. Are you going to find one in town so you can continue it?"

"Nah. I'll just join the one here."

"They have a class here?"

"Yeah. Cheerleading and gymnastics go hand in hand. So it makes sense."

"I guess it does."

"There's dad." Gabriella sighed and followed her sister. She got into the front seat of the car and put her seatbelt on.

"So how was it?" he asked Michelle.

"It was great. I think I may have got in."

"They didn't tell you today?" Michelle shook her head.

"They post it on the bulletin board tomorrow."

"How was she?" he asked Gabriella.

"She was great. You were right. Those gymnastics classes really paid off."

"I told you they would," he said looking back at Michelle. He drove away from the school and Gabriella leaned her head against the window. She didn't know why her father was being so nice all of a sudden but she knew once they got home and Michelle went upstairs, it would be hell all over again.

Troy walked into his house and went straight for his room. It wasn't until he heard a loud smack that he stopped in his tracks. He stayed still for a few seconds before hearing another one. He ran into the direction of his parents bedroom and he could hear his mother crying. He peaked through the crack of the door and saw his step father hovering over his mother.

"You fucking threaten to leave me again and I swear I will kill you and that son of yours." he heard Dennis yell. "Got me?" Rachel didn't answer. "I said to you _get_ me?" he asked, slapping her across the face again.

"Yes. Just stop," she cried. He turned around and went towards the door. Troy quickly put his back to the wall and waited for the door to open.

The second Dennis stepped out of the room, his eyes were on Troy. Troy stared back with his own intensity shining in his blue eyes. He followed his step father with his eyes until he could no longer see him. Troy straightened up and went into the room, his mother still on the floor crying.

"Mom," he said softly and she looked up.

"Leave," she whispered.

"Mom what happened?"

"I said get _out_ Troy!" she yelled and he nodded. He left her in the room and went to his own.

Never in their entire marriage had Troy seen his step father hit his mother. He knew now that Dennis had a hold over both him and his mother. All of this happened because she threatened to leave him if he didn't get his act right. Now there was no way his mother would leave him. Not with that threat to kill hanging above her head.

Troy closed his door, stepping down the two steps in the door way and sat on his bed. This was turning into more of a nightmare everyday. He sat there in thought for a few minutes before deciding he needed a shower. He walked into the bathroom and turned on the water. He stripped of his shirt and he could see the newly forming bruises around his abdomen.

"_Maybe I should lay off of fucking for a while,"_ he said to himself and stripped of the rest of his clothing. He stepped into the shower and let the warm water wash over him. Everything was a mess in his life. He sighed and closed his eyes, Gabriella's face flashing in front of him. _"Maybe having her around will brighten things up a bit,"_ he thought with a smile on his face. He knew Gabriella would be different from all the other girls he's chased, but he didn't know _how_ different she would be.


	7. Chapter 7

**Beautiful Disaster**

_by: LunarEclipse360_

**_Disclaimer: I wish_**

**A/N: thanks for the reviews last chapter, even though they were a little less than the chapters before. I'm like missing a beta. She's so busy, but I understand. I know my betas have lives just like I do, though most of it revolves around this computer.**

_Chapter 7_

Gabriella and Michelle stood outside of their house, waiting for the bus to come. Their father had already left for work and Gabriella was grateful for it. It was hard for her to get ready in the morning when all her father wanted to do was touch her. The bus finally pulled up seconds later and the two sisters boarded.

Gabriella spotted Troy in his usual spot, this time with his eyes closed. She bit her lip and walked over to him. She took the seat beside him and he opened one eye.

"Morning, Montez."

"Morning."

"So, how was your night?"

"Okay. Yours?"

"Crappy." She nodded and fell silent. "So, are you ready to start trusting me today?" he asked and sat up, opening his other eye.

"I guess so."

"Good. Then we can start now. Ask me a question. Any question."

"Okay. Um...what's your favorite color?"

"Ah, the basics. Blue."

"Favorite music genre."

"Everything but country."

"Even pop?"

"Even pop."

"Wow. You don't seem like the pop kind of guy."

"Well I am."

"What's your favorite food?"

"I have no favorites."

"Oh, that's right, because you're a guy and you can eat everything."

"I resent that. Just because I'm a guy, doesn't mean I _can_ eat everything. I just eat everything." She giggled and tried to think of a new question.

"Okay...first girlfriend?"

"Wendy Rogers. Sixth grade."

"Wow. Okay. First kiss?"

"April Peters. Eighth Grade."

"Eighth? I would have at least thought with your player status you would have at least kissed a girl when you had your first girlfriend."

"For your information, Ms. Montez, before hitting puberty, I was sort of a...shy kid."

"You? Shy?" she asked with disbelief.

"Yes. Me. Shy. Why does that come off as such a shock to you?"

"Cause you're Troy Bolton. Playboy extrordinaire. You don't seem like the type of guy who would be shy, even before puberty."

"Well, I was. Now let me ask you...who was your first kiss?" She froze up and adverted her eyes.

"I'd really rather not say."

"And how come?"

"Because I really don't want to." He frowned at her new mood and then smirked, his head cocking to one side.

"Are you telling me that Ms. Montez has never been kissed before?" he asked, turning her head towards him.

"I have I'd just...rather forget it."

"Then you still have virgin lips."

"What?"

"If you want to forget your first kiss, then you're technically still a virgin kisser."

"I'm still not following you." He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"You didn't like it, right?" She shook her head and he grinned. "Then you still haven't had your first kiss yet. Just like if you had sex but you didn't enjoy your first time. You're still a virgin, to you at least."

"So, you mean I can just forget it and say that I've never been kissed before?"

"Yep."

"Wow. I never thought you could do..." before she could get out another word, his lips came crashing down on hers. As quickly as it started, it was over. "That." she breathed out and looked at him.

"Just think of it as a friend helping out a friend," he said and leaned back in his seat. She subconsciously reached her hand up to touch her lips, shock still running through her. The bus pulled up to East High and Troy dragged Gabriella off the bus. "See you later."

"Yeah, bye," she said, still shocked.

"Gabriella." She turned around and saw Taylor and Amanda staring at her funny. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm...I'm fine. Let's just go inside."

Troy walked up to his locker and growled when he saw a bunch of players from the football team standing in front of it.

"Excuse me, _ladies,_ but you're blocking my locker," Troy said and they all looked at him.

"Troy Bolton," said one of the players and Troy rolled his eyes, recognizing the guy as Ralph Edwards, the captain of the football team. "Haven't seen you since the end of school party. Thought you might be fucking that best friend of yours," he said and all the guys laughed.

"Haha. Even if I was gay, I'd still be hitting more tail then you Edwards," he retaliated and half of the guys laughed until Ralph glared at them, in which their laughs turned to coughs.

"Sure you would, Bolton. I bet that Ryan Evans would love to get you in a room alone."

"And I'm sure he would, but like I said, I'm not gay."

"Or so you say."

"Look Edwards. I don't have time for your bullshit. So either move from my locker or I'll tell the football coach you've been fucking his daughter." Ralph paled then smirked.

"Please, Bolton. You tell coach and I'll bring down that reputation of yours."

"With what? You have nothing on me. Do I_ look_ like a sucker to you?"

"No. A loser."

"When I get you kicked off of the football team and rub it in your face then who's the loser? Me or you?"**(Does anyone find the last three quotes to be remotely familiar?)** Ralph snarled before motioning for his team to move. Troy smirked and waved at them. His smirk dropped and he went into his locker.

"What did you do to piss of Ralphie boy?" Chad asked as he and Jason walked up to Troy.

"Threatened to tell Coach Samuels about Ralph and Priscilla."

"You do know he's now going to try and find some dirt on you?" Jason asked.

"I know. But there's no dirt out there for him to find. All of it is already out in the open."

"So, how's it going with Gabriella?" Chad asked and Troy's smirk returned.

"I kissed her."

"Already?" Jason asked.

"She let you?" Chad asked and Troy nodded at both of them.

"I told her it was a friend helping a friend." Chad looked at him skeptically. "What? She told me she didn't like her first kiss and I told her that it didn't count as a first kiss."

"You are a real wonder," Jason said and Troy nodded.

"Oh, I know."

"Do you think you'll be sleeping with her by the end of this week?" Chad asked, but before Troy could answer, the cheerleading squad walked over to him with Samantha leading the way.

"Hey, Troy."

"Sam," he said, his eyes looking her over.

"I would personally like to introduce you to the new members of our squad, knowing you will want to get to know them. This is Jacklyn," she said pointing to a red head. "This is Abbie." She pointed to a blonde haired girl with red highlights. "And this is Michelle." Troy instantly snapped his eyes to the brunette who he saw as the mini version as the girl he was chasing after.

"Hey Michelle," he said.

"Hi Troy," she said shyly.

"You know her already?" Samantha asked.

"Yeah. We met before."

"Seems you're ahead of your game." He shrugged. "Okay, girls. Let's go." Samantha quickly smirked seductively at Troy before walking away.

"Dude." Chad started as he watched the squad walk away. "Why don't you just forget about Gabriella and go for her sister?"

"One reason, Chad. Michelle is too easy a lay and as much as I love not doing anything, I love a challenge. That's what Gabriella gives me: a real challenge."

"Well then can I have the sister?" Jason asked.

"Go right ahead, but I hope you know she's friends with _your_ sister," Troy said as he closed his locker.

"Fuck."

"We better get to homeroom or we're going to have to deal with the wrath of Darbus," Chad said and the three boys made their way to homeroom.


	8. Chapter 8

**Beautiful Disaster**

_by: LunarEclipse360_

**_Disclaimer: I wish_**

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. The quote that I had in the last chapter, the one that I asked if it looked remotely familiar, I got the idea of it from Mulan. Do you remember this quote?**

**Mushu:_ Go after her? Do I look like a sucker to you?_**

**Crikey: _(in cricket translation) No. A loser._**

**Mushu: _A loser? What if I pop off one of your antennas and throw it across the yard then who's the loser? Me or you?_**

**I love Mushu. **

_Chapter 8_

Gabriella sat at the lunch table next to Amanda and Taylor. The two were arguing about something but Gabriella was too busy thinking about that kiss.

"_Why did he kiss me? Why didn't I pull away?"_

"Gabriella." She lifted her head and looked at her two friends. "You okay?" Amanda asked and she nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking."

"Well, just in case you're interested, Troy's looking at you." She lifted her eyes over to where Troy was sitting and sure enough he was staring at her.

"What gives him the right to stare at my friend?" Taylor asked and stood up.

"Tay, no," Gabriella said but it was too late. Taylor was already at the table exclusive for basketball players and their girlfriends.

"Do you need something McKessie?" Chad asked and she nodded.

"Yeah, I would like you to tell your best friend to keep his eyes off of my best friend."

"Calling her your best friend already when you've only known her for forty-eight hours?" Troy asked with a smirk.

"Okay, so she's not my best friend...yet. But that doesn't mean I can't protect her."

"Relax, McKessie. I'm only looking. Nothing wrong with looking, is there?"

"In this case, yes there is."

"They're my eyes. I can look at whatever or whoever I want."

"Not at Gabriella. You're not allowed to. You keep your playboy eyes off of her." He rolled his eyes and noticed something behind Taylor.

"Well I can say you might have just lost your friend."

"What?"

"He means turn around, McKessie," Chad said and Taylor turned around. She saw that Amanda was sitting at the table alone, her eyes pleading with Taylor to stop.

"Where'd she go?" Taylor asked Amanda.

"I'd say she got embarrassed because of you and ran off," Troy said and she turned around.

"Well, I say that she got tired of you looking at her like she's some kind of object," she said and walked away. Troy shook his head and got up.

"I'll see you guys later," he said and left the cafeteria. He walked down the hallways until he came across what he had been looking for. "So we meet again," he said as he stood next to the brunette.

"Just leave me alone, Troy. It's your fault Taylor blew up like she did, if you would have just stopped staring."

"Sorry that it's hard to take my eyes off of someone as beautiful as you." She glared at him, not in the mood for his charm game.

"Troy, I'm really not in the mood for that."

"Fine. Then will you let me show you something?"

"Depends. If it has anything with the words 'bedroom' in it then I don't want to see it." He chuckled and shook his head.

"It's not that. I promise."

"Then what is it?"

"Come with me." She looked at him skeptically. "It's nothing bad, really. I just...wanna show you another side to the Troy Bolton you've seen so far." He outstretched his hand and she reluctantly took it. He led her through hallway after hallway until coming to a staircase.

"What's up there?"

"Follow me and find out."

"I'm afraid to."

"Come on," he said and pulled her up the stairs. She gasped as she was greeted with outside air and a multitude of colors. She gazed, happily, at the different flowers that adorned the rooftop garden.

"Its beautiful," she said and looked at him. "How did you find this place?"

"I know someone in the Science club and she lets me use this place anytime I want." Gabriella gave him a look and he chuckled. "No, I haven't slept with her. She's my cousin."

"Oh. Does your cousin know about your playboy ways?"

"Yes, and she's not happy about it but hey she'll live with it. Not like she's gonna tell my mom anyway."

"Your mom really doesn't care, does she?"

"Nope. Not since my dad died."

"Sounds like my dad. He hasn't cared about me since my mom died," she said and turned around so her back was against the railing.

"What...what did she die of?"

"She was hit by a car. It was when I was...about eight. I dropped my doll in the street and, as all little girls do, I started crying. My dad urged me to stop crying and that he'd buy me a new one. But I wouldn't stop. I didn't want a new doll, I wanted my other one. To make me stop crying, my mom walked back to the middle of the street and bent down to pick it up. Just as she was standing up, a car came speeding out of nowhere. Her eyes showed nothing but fear and at the last second she looked at us, mouthing out that she loved us. The car struck her seconds later. She flew into the air and landed on the pavement. And the car...it never stopped."

"Wow. That's...that's pretty tough."

"Yeah. If it wasn't for me, my mom would be alive right now. That's probably why my dad could care less about me. I'm the reason the love of his life is buried six feet under."

"It wasn't your fault."

"Wasn't it? I made her go back and get the doll."

"You didn't make her go back," he said and walked over so he was standing in front of her. "She could have just ignored you and you guys could have walked on. But because she loved you so much, she went back for it. No one made her do anything. She went back on her own accord. She went back because her little girl was crying for her doll." Gabriella smiled softly and looked up at him.

"Since when did you get so heartfelt, Mr. Bolton?"

"I told you I have a heart." She giggled and shook her head.

"So what about you? How did your dad die?" He sighed and scratched the back of his neck.

"Heart attack. No one knew why he had one. He just did. He had no history of heart failure or disease or anything. He was just out playing ball with me and he just...passed out. My mom called an ambulance but it was too late. His heart had just stopped."

"How old were you when it happened?"

"Five or six. I'm not actually sure anymore."

"You don't visit his grave?" he shook his head.

"I haven't been there since the day they buried him."

"At least you have the chance to visit him. I would have to travel halfway across the country to get to my mom's grave."

"Where did you guys live when it happened?"

"Michigan."

"That's...wow."

"It doesn't really bother me as much as it used to. After I turned nine, my father moved us to Buffalo then down to New York City and then over to Columbus. I haven't had a real home since my mom died."

"Where were you before you came here?"

"Houston."

"You've practically been all over."

"Yeah."

"Got any friends back in your old towns?"

"I did when I was on the East Coast but after the sixth time he moved us, I just stopped trying to make friends."

"Well that didn't seem to stop you here. Although I don't exactly approve of your brand of friends, they're still your friends." She smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I guess they are." She bit her lip and looked up at him. "You know...if it wasn't for you taking me up here, I would have never seen this side of you. I'm glad I got to, though."

"And why's that?"

"Because it makes me know that you really are a person. That you do have feelings...even if you don't show them in front of everyone else." He smiled, a true smile and shrugged. "So, how many girls have you had up here?"

"Actually...you'd be the first."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Then I'd have to say I'm honored to be the first."

"You'll probably be the last too."

"Why?"

"Cause other than you and my cousin, no one knows this side of me. Not even my mom."

"Well then, thank you for showing me this side of you and for showing me this place. It's really amazing."

"I know. Just like me." She rolled her eyes and shrugged.

"There's the ego I know." He chuckled under his breath and looked into her eyes.

"So...did you like it?"

"Like what?" she asked, confusion crossing her face.

"The kiss. You know. The one I gave you on the bus." She bit her lip and turned away from him so he wouldn't see the blush on her face.

"Oh. Y-Yeah. I d-did actually." He smirked and put took his chin in between her fingers.

"Then I guess you wouldn't mind me doing it again," he said and before she could answer, he crushed his lips against hers. This time the kiss lasted longer, giving her time to kiss back. His hand dropped from her chin and rested on the railing behind her. Her arms snaked up and wrapped around his neck. They broke away a minute later and he looked into her eyes, her brown orbs hazed over. "I think that's the best kiss I've ever had." She turned away and tried to fight the smile playing on her lips.

"So glad y-you think so," she said nervously and he smirked.

"Come on. We better get downstairs before the bell rings." She nodded and he grabbed her hand, leading her downstairs.

**A/N: I had a question from princessAZ so I'm going to answer it now. Really the only kind of action in this story will be the conflicts between Gabi and Michelle, Gabi and Troy, and Troy and Ralph. Any other action will be the abuse that Troy and Gabi are put through. Oh and I keep forgetting to say this, the ending will be happy.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Beautiful Disaster**

_by: LunarEclipse360_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything affliated with HSM_**

**A/N: sorry for taking so long. I only got a response from one of my betas at first so I waited a while to see if my other two would pull through. I need at least two of my betas to look over my stuff. Finally today one of my other betas got back to me so I now I'm able to get this out.**

_Chapter 9_

After their encounter on the roof, Gabriella really couldn't get Troy out of her head. The things he told her were replaying itself in her mind. He really was a person, no matter what Taylor said about him, Gabriella knew he had feelings. Her mind then replayed the kiss and her heart jumped all over again. It was the best kiss she had ever received. Those two kisses Troy gave her were the only kisses on the lips she's ever gotten from someone other than her father.

"Hey Gabi." She snapped from her thoughts and saw her sister coming towards her.

"Hey, Chelle. What's up?"

"I made the squad."

"Congrats little sis," she said and hugged her sister.

"We have practice today so dad's coming to pick me up later. You gonna stay and wait?"

"I think I'll go home today. I'm pretty tired."

"Oh. Okay. Then I'll see you at home." Gabriella nodded and walked away from her. Michelle watched her sister walk away but was confused when she saw Troy join her on the way out.

"_Maybe he's just walking that way,"_ she thought to herself before heading towards the gym.

"And where are you going Ms. Montez?" Troy asked as he walked up behind Gabriella.

"Home. Where else would I go?"

"Why with me of course."

"And where are you going?"

"No clue. I thought I'd just walk it home. Walking's good for you, you know?"

"No. I had no idea," she said sarcastically. He smirked and nodded.

"Yep. You should walk with me."

"No, I'm okay with taking the bus." He grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the buses. "Troy," she said and he continued to lead her away from the school. "I really wanted to take the bus home."

"Well, too bad."

"And how do you know I didn't have to wait for Michelle?"

"Because I know for a fact that she's on the squad. And if you really were waiting for her then you wouldn't have walked in the direction of the exit."

"You were spying on me, weren't you?"

"No. Just walking by and I just happened to see you walking towards the exit."

"Sure, Troy. Whatever you say."

"Damn straight." She rolled her eyes and stopped struggling to get her hand free. She knew he wasn't letting go.

After getting a safe distance from East High, Troy slowed his pace and let his fingers lace with hers. She looked at their laced fingers then up at him. She wondered if this was Troy showing his sensitive side again. She smiled softly and enjoyed the comfortable silence that had set itself between them. They finally reached her house and she sighed.

"This is me," she said and he looked at the house.

"Nice place."

"Thanks." She went to remove her hand from his but he quickly tightened his grip. "Troy you're gonna have to let go sometime."

"I know, but at least let me walk you to your door." She sighed and let him walk her up to the front door.

"Thanks for walking me, even if you did force me to."

"I didn't force you to do anything."

"You dragged me away from East High."

"So? That doesn't mean I forced you. You could have called out for help or something. But did you? No. You didn't. You just argued with me." She shook her head and he leaned closer to her. "Always remember something Gabriella. No one can force you to do anything."

"As much as I want to believe that Troy, I know it's not true."

"Oh. It's not?" he asked, backing away from her. "Give me one example."

"_Rape_ is forcing someone to do something they don't want to do," she said without looking at him. "And as much as you try to fight them...there's no stopping them."

"Maybe so, but that doesn't mean that you can't do anything about it." She looked up at him and he had a smile on his face, the same true smile she had witnessed up on the roof. "You always have a fighting chance, Gabriella. No matter how much you say there's nothing you can do."

There was a look in his eyes that gave her reason to believe he knew why she had brought up the subject of rape but she refused to believe that he had figured her out. She bowed her head and fought back tears.

"Thanks again...for walking me." She turned to walk away but he still had her hand and he pulled her back. She crashed right into his chest and almost fell but Troy had caught her. She looked up and noticed how close they really were. Sure, they had been close before, but this was different. There was something there. Something she couldn't put her finger on.

"Sorry," he whispered and she slowly shook her head.

"It's...okay."

Brown stared into blue and vise versa. His eyes drifted to her lips and back, almost as if asking permission. Gabriella didn't understand why he didn't just kiss her like he did before but she pushed it all aside, not really wanting to know. She nodded slowly and he leaned down, bringing her lips into a slow but passionate kiss. This, she had to say, was the best kiss she'd ever gotten. Her knees became weak and she would have fallen if not for Troy's arm holding her up.

When they finally parted, he stared at her closed lids. She opened her eyes slowly and looked into his. A look of realization passed through his eyes and he cleared his throat, helping her regain her balance.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"It's okay. Really." He nodded and scratched the back of his neck.

"I should...go." She nodded and he unlaced their fingers. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah. Tomorrow." He smiled shortly before walking away. Gabriella watched him walk down the pathway, her heart screaming for him to come back.

"What the hell is wrong with you Bolton? Get a grip," he said to himself as he walked home. "There is no way you're falling for this girl. You've never done it before so why now?" He walked up to his front door and rested his head against it. "Maybe it's because she knows exactly what you're going through," he told himself before going inside.

Once inside, all hell broke lose. He could hear his mother and step father arguing in the next room. He really didn't want to be a witness to it so he walked straight to his room and closed his door. He walked down the stairs and dropped his bag on the floor. Troy quickly grabbed his iPod and stuck the buds in his ears. He flopped onto his bed and turned it on, pushing it to full blast. The last thing he wanted to hear was those two arguing. The first thing that came on was _Face Down_ by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.

"_What a coincidence"_ he thought to himself as Ronnie's voice reached his ears. He moved his head along to the beat and closed his eyes.

_Hey girl you know you drive me crazy_

_One look puts the rhythm in my head_

_Still will never understand why you hang around_

_I see what's going down_

_Cover up with makeup in the mirror_

_Tell yourself it'll never happen again_

_You cry alone and then he swears he loves you_

_Do you feel like a man_

_When you push her around_

_Do you feel better now_

_As she falls to the ground_

_Well I'll tell you my friend_

_One day this world's going to end_

_As your lives crumble down_

_A new life she has found_

Just as he was getting into the song, the earphone was being ripped from his ear. He looked up and saw his step father standing over him, a sour look on his face.

"Get up." Troy sighed and put his iPod on pause. He set it off to the side and sat up. He knew what was coming, as much as he hated to know. He waited for the fist to connect with his jaw but it never came. Instead a hand wrapped around his throat and Troy gasped for air. He clawed at his step father's hand and despite all internal conflicts that told him not to fight back, human instincts told him to.

He kicked his step father in the stomach and Dennis let go of Troy's neck, now breathing for his own air. Troy coughed violently and rolled over to his side, trying to breathe. Troy knew he was going to get a beating for fighting back but he really didn't care. He felt Dennis grab his leg and pull him off the bed. Troy hit the ground with a loud thud and everything went black.

Gabriella sat in her room, her homework spread out in front of her. She was trying to get it done before her father came home and so far she had most of it done. It was pretty quiet in her house but she knew it wouldn't last for long and she was right. About five minutes later, she heard the front door slam and she knew hell was about to be released.

"Gabriella," her father called and she sighed. She walked out of her room and went downstairs.

"Yes?"

"Why didn't you wait for your sister?"

"Because I was really tired and I wanted to get some homework done."

"Why didn't you do it while you waited for her?"

"Because with the squad practicing there was no way I would have been able to concentrate."

"You still should have waited for your sister. Say you're sorry." She sighed and looked at Michelle, who stood off to the side.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Gabi."

"Now go up to my room and wait there for me." Gabriella nodded and went up to her father's room. She sat on his bed for a few minutes before he walked through the door. He closed the door behind him and locked it. She looked up, her brown eyes meeting his. He walked closer to her and pushed her down as he struggled to get her undressed. Gabriella just laid there, knowing there was nothing she could do.

"_You always have a fighting chance, Gabriella. No matter how much you say there's nothing you can do."_ She smiled as Troy's words rang though her head.

"_If only that were true in my case. There's really nothing I can do without endangering my sister,"_ she thought to herself as a single tear slid down her cheek.


	10. Chapter 10

**Beautiful Disaster**

_by: LunarEclipse360_

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing_**

**A/N: thanks for the wonderful reviews. You are the greatest.**

_Chapter 10_

It had been a week since the incident in front of Gabriella's house. The day after neither said a word to each other, even if they wanted to. Troy's friends pestered him everyday about him sleeping with her, but he just blew it off as if he was working on it. In truth, he really had no interest in sleeping with her anymore. There was something else digging deep in his skin and it had to do with her.

"Troy." Her voice came softly and he looked up from his focus on the world outside the bus. She sat down next to him, her eyes focusing on the seat in front of her then looking at him. "Is there something wrong with me?"

"Why would you ask that?"

"Well...we haven't spoken to each other since that day. You know which one I'm talking about." He nodded, knowing very well what she was talking about. That day had been haunting his dreams since it happened. "And I thought, maybe there was something wrong with me and that's why you didn't want to talk to me. I know that it was really awkward but..."

"Gabriella." She shut up and he smiled, one of those smiles that he seemed to save only for her. "There's nothing wrong with you. You're perfect." She blushed and bit her lip, something he noticed she did when she was nervous. "Truthfully, I thought you might have been mad at me or something and that's why you weren't speaking to me."

"I wasn't talking to you because you weren't talking to me."

"I guess we were both caught in doubt, huh?" She nodded and averted her eyes. "Can I ask you something?" She looked at him and nodded. "I know this may seem a little awkward but...I was wondering if you wanted to go to the homecoming dance with me. I know that..."

"I'd love to," she said quickly and he looked at her.

"Really?" She nodded and smiled softly.

"I mean I'd have to check with my dad first, but...yeah. I'd love to go with you." He smiled and took her hand in his.

"Then it's a date," he said before kissing the back of her hand. "Come on, we're here." She nodded and stood up. They walked off the bus and he sent a wink her way before walking away from her.

As he went to his locker, he didn't notice his friends walking up to him. They all clapped him on the back as a way of saying 'hi.' He smiled at them and went up to his locker.

"So, how's the chase going?" Chad asked.

"Pretty well. She agreed to go to homecoming with me," he said with his trademark smirk. He couldn't let his friends know that he had no intention of sleeping with her anymore. So he kept up the charade, in hopes that maybe they'd forget about it and he would be able to spend his time with her without having a no longer wanted agenda.

"Alright. You'll be banging her in no time," Jason said, slapping his friend on the back. Troy grinned but it faltered. Sure he hadn't exactly spoken to Gabriella in a week and today was their first day talking again, but he still felt a connection with her. Hearing his friend talk about her like that made him feel guilty for playing this game in the first place.

He took his stuff out his locker and closed it. He walked away from his friends and head to homeroom. The three guys looked at him, wanting to know what was wrong with him but they chose not to voice it. They knew that when he was in a bad mood, he would blow up in your face like you would never believe.

Gabriella sat in the back of homeroom waiting for Troy to walk through the door. He and his friends walked in seconds later and she smiled softly. His eyes found hers and he smiled.

"What was that about?" Taylor asked, leaning over. Gabriella shrugged and looked over at Taylor.

"Still trying to get in my pants I guess."

"If you were wearing pants, that would be relevant." Gabriella giggled and shook her head.

"You know what I mean."

"I know." Taylor turned her attention back to Ms. Darbus' announcements and Gabriella had her mind on the boy sitting not far from her.

The bell to end homeroom rung and Gabriella stood up, grabbing her stuff. As she walked out of the classroom, she spotted Troy standing in the doorway. She sent him a shy smile and he winked at her. She glanced back at him before making her way down the hallway with Taylor by her side.

Fourth period was the most boring period she had. Gabriella sat in her health class, doodling on notebook. She accidently dropped her pen and as she leaned over to get it, she realized there was something in her back pocket. She went into the pocket of her skirt and pulled out a folded piece of paper.

_You me garden free period_

_-Troy_

She smiled and folded the note back up, sticking it in her notebook. She now couldn't wait for free period. The second the bell rung she rushed out of the classroom but not without a weird look from Taylor. Fifth period was free period. Gabriella rushed to her locker and put her things inside before closing it and going up to the roof. When she got there, she found he was already there.

"It's about time you got here," he said and she smiled.

"Well, it's a long way from my locker to here if you don't remember."

"That is true." She walked up beside him and leaned against the railing.

"So. Is there a reason you wanted me here?"

"No real reason I guess." She cocked her head slightly, not believing him. "Okay so I did, kind of want to see you."

"That's better. One question though. How did you slip that note into my pocket without me noticing?"

"Remember that wink I sent you after homeroom?"

"Yeah I was like walking right past you. So what?"

"That's when I slipped it in."

"So basically you touched my ass without me feeling it?"

"Yep. I'm a pro at that." She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"I bet you are." A period of silence past between them before Gabriella spoke up again, asking the one question that had been running through her mind. "What made you ask me?"

"I guess I wanted something a little different."

"What do you mean?"

"Well all the girls, except for who follow Taylor's words, I've already dated and I just can't date a girl twice."

"Why not?"

"I really don't know. It's just something I don't do."

"You don't keep a girlfriend for more than a week either."

"Taylor?"

"Taylor," she said with a laugh and he sighed.

"That girl's going to be the ruin of me."

"Maybe. Maybe not." He looked over at her and quirked his eyebrow.

"Is there something you know and are not telling me?"

"Maybe..."

"Spill."

"No way. It's girl talk. Girl talk is only spoken between girls." He moved in front of her and locked her in.

"Unless you actually want to leave here today, I suggest you spill."

"I don't care. I'll stay here if it means protecting a secret." He stared at her with intense eyes, trying to get her to break. She held her ground for longer than he expected, but she didn't hold it in. "Okay." He smirked and she sighed. "So, she's kind of mentioned that she has a thing for Chad."

"Chad? My best friend, Chad?" She nodded and he laughed. "Oh this is priceless."

"Please don't say anything to him. It'll totally ruin her trust in me."

"Relax, Brie. I'm not telling anyone. I think Chad would be more embarrassed than anything else."

"Brie?" she asked and he shrugged.

"Nickname. So?"

"My sister's the only one who's ever given me a nickname before," she said rubbing her left arm. "It's not something I get very often. To me, you're saying that you actually have some kind of affection towards me."

"Well...yeah. I mean shouldn't a friend give another friend a nickname?" she smiled sadly and shrugged.

"I guess so."

"Then there's my nickname for my friend," he said, leaning in close to her. "I hope you like it." He leaned his cheek against hers and she breathed in his scent before nodding.

"I love it," she whispered.

He smiled and took her hand in his, lacing their fingers together. He kissed her knuckles before burying his face into her shoulder. She had never been this close to a guy before. She had never been this close to a guy ever. Her father was the only male around her. She felt a pull to Troy like never before. It was something new to her, but she was loving every second of it.


	11. Chapter 11

**Beautiful Disaster**

_by: LunarEclipse360_

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing_**

**A/N: thanks for all the reviews. Just an early warning, this story has so much Troyella fluff it might be sickening.**

_Chapter 11_

Gabriella stood outside her house with her sister beside. It had been two days since that day on the roof. Gabriella and Troy had gotten closer between those two days. Their relationship was nothing like she had ever experienced in her life. Not only was there an emotional tie but a physical tie. Troy had revealed to her the day before that he had never been that physical with any girl in his life. It surprised but excited Gabriella that she was the only girl to receive that kind of attention from him, even if she was only his friend.

"Gabriella."

"Hm?" she said and turned to her sister.

"I've been noticing that you and Troy are like...inseparable. Is there something going on between you two?"

"No. We're just friends. Nothing more. Even if we could be more, you know how dad feels about me dating." Michelle nodded and sighed.

Though she loved her sister, she couldn't help but feel jealous that Gabriella was receiving more attention from East High's god then her. She was a cheerleader for goodness sake. She was supposed to receive the attention from him. Her heart soared when Troy and Gabriella had been avoiding each other but it all came crashing down when she found them talking again.

Michelle would do anything to get Troy to notice her. She found herself regretting ever giving him Gabriella's name. She had joined the cheerleading squad just so she could get him to notice her.

"Hey, Chelle. You going to homecoming?"

"I don't know. I don't have a date."

"I'm sure you can find one."

"Well there is this one boy I wanna ask."

"Then go for it."

"You really think I should?" Gabriella nodded and smiled at her sister.

"Of course. The worst a guy can say is no."

"Okay then I will."

The bus pulled up seconds later and Michelle watched as her sister made her way to the back. Her brown eyes flashed with jealousy as she saw Gabriella sit next to Troy.

"_They're just friends. Remember that Michelle,"_ she told herself and sat down.

"Did you sleep well last night?" Gabriella asked and Troy nodded.

"Yeah, pretty much. If it wasn't for my parents arguing then I would be getting more sleep than I do now."

"I wish I could do something."

"So do I," he said and leaned his head against the window. She snuggled herself up against him and he wrapped an arm around her, letting her lean into him. She played with the hem of his shirt and he played with the strands of her hair. Soon they pulled up to East High and the two went on their separate ways.

Michelle walked through East High, looking for Troy. She smiled when she spotted him by his locker with his friends around him. She walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and grinned when he saw her.

"Hey, Michelle. What's up?"

"I-I was wondering if you would be my date to homecoming?"

"Sorry Michelle but...I've already got a date."

"You do?"

"Yeah. Maybe next time," he said and he walked off with his friends.

"Yeah...next time." She sighed and went to turn around when she crashed into someone.

"Oh. I'm so sorry." She shook her head and looked up at who she crashed into.

"It's okay," she said trying to fight back her tears.

"Whoa. You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"I saw how Bolton rejected you. It's sad that he should reject a cheerleader. Especially one so beautiful as yourself." She smiled sadly.

"Thank you. He has a date so I guess I'm dateless for homecoming."

"I'll take you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. A cheerleader should never be dateless for homecoming."

"Thank you..."

"Ralph. Ralph Edwards. Captain of the football team. Second best to no one but Bolton," he said with a grimace.

"Well, in my eyes, you're second best to no one." He smiled.

"So, do you have a name?"

"Michelle. Michelle Montez."

"Can I call you M&M? You know like the candy since you're so sweet." She laughed and nodded.

"Sure."

"Alright. So I have a question for you." She nodded, telling him to continue. "Word has it that Bolton has been wooing some girl and plans on sleeping with her. They say that him and her are almost inseparable."

"That would be my sister."

"Your sister?"

"Yeah. Wait he's wooing her?"

"Apparently so. He plans to get her to fall for him then sleep with her and break her heart afterwards."

"Well if he's trying to do that, it's not working. He hasn't put a move on her yet."

"I wonder why?"

"My sister says that they're just friends and nothing else."

"Friends, huh? Bolton has a girlfriend that doesn't involve sex or anything. There's a surprise."

"Yeah, well, if he is trying to get my sister to sleep with him, he's going to be very disappointed." Michelle immediately shut her mouth and looked at Ralph in shock.

"Really now?"

"I shouldn't have said that."

"Why is Bolton going to be disappointed?"

"I can't say. I really can't."

"It's okay M&M. I won't push you into telling. Come on. I'll walk you to homeroom," he said and walked Michelle to homeroom, all the while a plan brewed in his mind.

Troy sat at lunch with his friends talking about homecoming. The only thing they could talk about was him getting some once it was all over. He was getting pissed off by the second. Hearing his friend get talked about like she was some object was getting his blood boiling.

"Man. I wish I was you, Troy. To be able to bang that hot piece of flesh," Nathan, another one of his friends said and that was the final straw for Troy.

"Will you guys shut up for once?" he yelled and everyone stopped what they were doing. "Can't you guys talk about something that doesn't involve fucking a girl?" The entire cafeteria was looking at him, trying to figure out why he had an outburst. He shook his head and left the cafeteria. In the midst of everyone whispering, Gabriella snuck out of the cafeteria and ran after him, knowing where he was going.

She walked up to the garden and spotted him sitting on the floor with his head in his arms.

"Troy," she said softly and knelt down in front of him. "Are you okay?" He shook his head.

"I'm tired of hearing them talk about it. I'm tired of hearing them talk about...about..."

"About what Troy?" He sighed and looked her in the eyes.

"About you. They talk about you like you're some kind of object."

"Well if I'm correct, you were like that not long ago."

"But that was before I met you. Before I got to know you for you and not the body that's attached." He leaned his head against the pole behind him and closed his eyes.

"But that's just it Troy. You got to know me. They didn't. You can't expect them to know how you feel about it." She stroked his cheek and he opened his eyes, looking at her. She smiled and brushed his hair from his eyes. "Just ignore them. After what happened downstairs, I know they won't be talking about it for a while."

"I guess you're right." He moved his arms to his sides and readjusted himself. "I just really don't want to hear anymore about it."

"That's understandable Troy." She crawled into the space between his legs and turned around so her back was facing his front. He wrapped his arms around her and took one of her hands into his. He ran his calloused thumb across her smooth skin and laced their fingers together. She moved her head to lean on one of his shoulders and he leaned his head into the crook of her neck.

"_It's official. I've fallen for her," _he said to himself as he breathed in the Jasmine scent of her shampoo. _"Yep. I've definitely fallen and fallen hard."_


	12. Chapter 12

**Beautiful Disaster**

_by: LunarEclipse360_

**_Disclaimer: I wish I owned Zac but I don't and probably never will_**

**A/N: sorry for taking so long, I only received word from one of my betas and I was waiting for one of the others. I can deal with only having two betas look over my stuff but just one, no way. I need that second opinion. Okay, so tomorrow is my birthday. I'll finally be 18 and as a treat if, I get twenty reviews, I'll update tomorrow. I know it should be eighteen but it's like birthday punches. You get one for good luck and one for a good life.**

_Chapter 12_

Upon receiving the news that her sister was going to homecoming, Gabriella convinced their father to let them go to the mall. Taylor and Amanda came along since Gabriella felt like she was neglecting her friends. So the four girls went to the mall to shop for homecoming dresses.

"Why do we treat homecoming like it's prom?" Gabriella asked.

"Because it's the second biggest event next to prom. Especially when you're a senior," Taylor said as they went through racks and racks of dresses.

"So we need formal or causal?"

"Formal. It's a dance."

"Well there are dances where you don't have to be formal."

"Yeah, well. Welcome to East High," Amanda said as she eyed a silver sleeveless dress. Gabriella walked through the dress store, looking at dress after dress. She couldn't figure out which one to pick. She glided her hand over the dress rack until her hand stopped at a light blue dress. She pulled it out and smiled.

"_It reminds me of his eyes,"_ she thought to herself as she admired the dress.

"Oh, that would look so good on you," Amanda said, snapping Gabriella out of her thoughts.

"You think so?" Gabriella asked and Amanda nodded.

"Definitely. It goes with your skin complexion. Oh God. Taylor kill me. I just so sounded like Sharpay for a second."

"You'll live," Taylor said as she pulled out a champagne colored dress.

"Hey, Tay. Don't you think this dress would look hot on Gabriella?" Taylor turned around and smiled.

"It so would. Try it on."

"Okay." Gabriella went into the dressing room and put on the dress. She came out with a huge smile on her face. "It fits perfectly," she said and her two friends squealed.

"And you look so good in it. Whoever this mystery guy is, he'll drop dead the second he sees you," Taylor said and Gabriella blushed.

"_If only they knew it was Troy."_

"Oh my God. Gabi. You look beautiful in that."

"Thanks, Chelle," she said, smiling at her sister. "Did you find your dress?"

"Yep." She showed her sister a red strapless dress and Gabriella beamed.

"I bet it looks amazing on you Chelle."

"Yeah, well. Not as amazing as this dress does on you."

"Let me take it off so I can pay for it." Gabriella walked back into the dressing room and changed out of the dress.

After another hour in the store, Taylor and Amanda finally found their dresses and all four girls paid for them.

"You girls are lucky. These dresses are brand new. Never been worn."

"Really?" Taylor asked and the lady nodded.

"Take care of them girls."

"We will." They walked out of the store and decided to get something to eat before heading home.

Troy laid on his bed, wondering what Gabriella was up to. She told him that she was going to the mall with her sister and her friends but that didn't mean he couldn't think about her. He was trying to picture the dress in his mind but he couldn't see it.

"Hey dude." He lifted his head and saw Chad standing in the doorway.

"How did you get in here?"

"Your step father let me in."

"Well there's something you didn't expect."

"Got that right. Look about yesterday..."

"It's okay. Really."

"What was with that though? I mean Nate was just talking like we usually do and you just spazzed. I thought you were only hanging around that girl so you could get her to sleep with you." Troy sighed and sat up.

"Truth is...this time I've spent with her has made me and her close, like friends. And that's exactly what we are. We're friends."

"So you befriended the girl you were planning on sleeping with?"

"Yeah. I know it sounds crazy but...there's just this connection I have with her. I mean, we both lost one of our parents. Our other parent doesn't give a shit about us. It's like we were meant to meet."

"You really believe in that fate stuff."

"Maybe I do. Maybe I don't. I really don't know. All I know is that I can't go through with what I had originally planned. If I mess up what I have with her...I don't know what I'll do."

"It's fine with me. You just have to explain that to the rest of the team."

"I don't have to explain anything to them. They could fuck off for all I care. No one talks about her like that."

"You really feel something for this girl, don't you?"

"Yeah. I don't know what it is, but I like it."

"It's called l-o-v-e, love."

"Maybe it is. Whatever it is, I don't want to get rid of it."

"Wow. I can't believe this. Troy 'the playboy' Bolton is in love. Well this is a day for the history books."

"Shut up," Troy said and threw one of his pillows at him.

"You still taking her to homecoming?"

"Yeah. I asked and she agreed. It's only right that I do."

"Then a word of advice to you my friend. Be careful of Edwards. Word has it, he's on to you."

"Fuck. How did he find out?"

"Rumors, rumors and more rumors."

"Well they can all shove their rumors up their ass."

"There's also a rumor, that you have now proven to me to be true, that you've befriended a girl."

"Okay, now how the hell did he find out about that?"

"No clue. Some unknown source."

"So he knows about Gabriella. This is just great."

"Just keep her out of his sight all through homecoming. If he has a date, there's no way he's going to ditch his date to go looking for her."

"I thought he was still with Priscilla?"

"Nope. After that stunt you pulled about telling Coach Samuels about him and her, he broke it off."

"Fuck. So I have nothing against him."

"Afraid not."

"This is just fucking perfect."

Gabriella and Michelle walked into their house and saw their father in the living room. He turned around when heard the door close and smiled.

"How was your shopping trip?"

"It was great. Me and Gabi found really great dresses," Michelle answered.

"Well I can't wait to see them."

"You'll have to wait until Friday." The two girls headed upstairs and into their respective rooms.

Gabriella hung her dress up in the closet and looked it over. She still couldn't believe she had found it. She closed her eyes and imagined herself in the dress and dancing with Troy. There was no doubt in her mind that she was in love with him. She couldn't say that he felt the same but she sure hoped so. She glided around her room, humming a tune that was stuck in her mind. She was brought out of her day dream by a snicker and she looked up to find Troy outside on her balcony.

"Do you always dance with yourself?"

"What are you doing here?" she asked and he moved to walk into her room. "Wait. You can't see my dress."

"Too bad. That's actually what I came here to see." She quickly ran to her closet and closed the door.

"You can't see it before you see it on me."

"You act as if we're getting married."

"So? I still don't want you to see my dress." He sighed and smiled.

"Fine." He looked around her room and nodded. "So this is your room? It's nice."

"Troy, it's really not a good idea for you to be here."

"Why not?"

"My dad's not a big fan of having teenage boys in his teenage daughter's room."

"It's not like we're doing anything," he said and sat on her bed.

"So you didn't come here to beg me to let you get into my panties?" she asked with a serious face.

"Wh-What?" he asked his voice cracking.

"I'm kidding," she said with a smile.

"Oh," he said with a nervous laugh. "Right."

"But, seriously, Troy you can't be here."

"Fine I'll leave," he said and stood up. He walked over to her and placed a kiss on her cheek before winking at her and leaving. "See you tomorrow."

"Later." She watched him leave and sighed in relief. The last thing she wanted was her father to come upstairs while Troy was in the room.


	13. Chapter 13

**Beautiful Disaster**

_by: LunarEclipse360_

**_Disclaimer: I want to but I can't and it's sad_**

**A/N: thanks to all of the people who reviewed. I got three extra and I'm so happy. Sadly, this isn't much of a happy chapter.**

_Chapter 13_

Homecoming came in a heartbeat. Gabriella stood in front of her full-length mirror, admiring herself. The dress fit her in all the right places, accentuating her curves. She sighed as she smoothed out imaginary wrinkles in her dress.

"Gabriella..." Michelle said as she peaked her head in the room. "Gabi. You look beautiful."

"You told me that before."

"I know, but now...with your hair and makeup done, you look like an angel."

"I hope he thinks so, too."

"Whoever he is will be lucky to be with you." She smiled and bit her lip. "You're biting your lip again."

"You know I can't help it when I'm nervous."

"Just try not to think about it. Taylor and Amanda aredownstairs waiting for you." Gabriella nodded and Michelle left the room. Gabriella stared at herself one last time before tearing herself away from the mirror. She walked downstairs and saw Amanda and Taylor standing at the bottom.

"Oh, Gabriella. You look gorgeous," Taylor commented and Amanda nodded.

"Ready to go?" Amanda asked and she nodded. Out the corner of her eye, Gabriella could see her father staring at her with obvious lust shining in his eyes. She adverted her eyes and followed her friends out to Amanda's car.

"I can't believe your mystery guy didn't want to pick you up," Taylor commented.

"It's fine with me. I really don't mind getting a ride from my two friends. Unless you have something against it?"

"No, I have nothing against it. I just can't believe he wouldn't pick you up. It is _your_ date after all." Gabriella shook her head and stared out the window.

A few minutes later, Amanda pulled up into the student parking lot. The three girls got out and headed towards the gym where loud music was being played. Gabriella stopped outside the doors and the other two looked back at her.

"What's wrong?" Amanda asked.

"Nothing. He just told me to meet him outside."

"Oh. Right. We'll see you inside then." The two girls walked inside and Gabriella turned around.

"Meet him by the fountain," she said to herself and headed in the direction of the fountain.

Troy sat on the school's fountain with Chad by his side. He was getting anxious. She wasn't there yet and that made him worry.

"Your date's here," Chad said and Troy looked up. He felt his heart speed up when he saw her looking like an angel sent down from heaven. "Good luck." Chad left Troy by himself and headed in the direction of the gym.

Gabriella bit her lip when she saw Troy staring at her. She walked closer to him until she was standing right in front of him.

"What do you think?"

"Wow. Brie I've never seen...you look amazing." She smiled and adverted her eyes. "Shall we?" he asked holding out his hand. She nodded and placed her hand in his. They walked into the gym and all eyes were on them. Girl's sent envious glares to the brunette beauty while all the boy's stared.

Troy led Gabriella onto the dance floor and put his hand on her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck and they started into each other's eyes. The world around them faded away and all they could see was each other.

Michelle stared at the couple with an open mouth. She couldn't believe Troy's date was her own sister. This time jealousy got the best of her and she turned to Ralph.

"Wanna know why he'll be disappointed fucking my sister?" she said and he nodded. "She's not a virgin."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously. She's not a virgin and she's been pregnant before."

"Man, will this break Bolton's heart."

"First tell her about his game. She needs to know his true intentions behind all of this. Save the information I gave you for a better place and time."

"Good thinking M&M. Now I remember why I like you so much," he said with a smile. "When would be the perfect time to blurt it out?"

"You'll know it when it comes." Michelle couldn't believe she was doing this to her sister but it felt good.

Troy and Gabriella had gotten closer over the course of the song. Her head was currently laying on his shoulder, while his head was leaning against hers. If time could stop, this was where they wanted it to stop at.

"Bolton." Troy jolted upright and scowled when he saw Ralph walking towards them.

"What do you want, Edwards?"

"Just wanted to say hi to you. And who's this fine specimen?" Ralph said touching Gabriella's hair. Troy pushed him away from her.

"Don't touch her. And don't talk about her like she's some object."

"Why not? I mean that's all you've been talking about these past two weeks. Getting in her pants? Banging her brains out?"

"Troy what is he talking about?" Gabriella asked.

"I have no idea."

"What you didn't tell your date about your little game with your friends?"

"Game?" she asked.

"Shut up, Edwards," Troy growled.

"Yeah. A game. He's been playing it since the day you arrived here. He's been getting close to you just so he could find out how long it would take before you hopped into bed with him."

"I said _shut up,_ Edwards."

"Is this true?" Gabriella asked and he turned to her. His face showing sorrow and regret.

"I..."

"Answer me, Troy. Is what he's saying true? Is this all just a game to you?"

"Yes, but that..." She lifted a hand up and shook her head, her brown eyes showing hatred.

"Go to hell, Troy," she said before running off.

"Wait. Gabriella," he said and ran after her. He followed her outside and to the fountain, where she collapsed in a fit of tears. "Gabriella, please listen to me."

"Get away from me," she said as he tried to grab her. "I trusted you and you just played me like a game. I let you in on things I've never told anyone else and you were just using me."

"Gabriella, it's not what you think. Those times on the roof, what I said then, that was me being me."

"Yeah. Sure it was. I bet that whole sensitive side to you was all an act. I bet everything you ever told me was a lie."

"No, it wasn't."

"I believed you. I trusted you. But all you did was use me for some game where you can add me to your score board of girls you've fucked."

"Will you just listen to me for a second?"

"No. I won't listen to anymore of your lies. I should have listened to Taylor from the start. I should have just stayed away from you. And to think I was actually..." she shook her head and looked at him. "This is the end of this, Troy. I won't be a pawn in your game anymore."

"Gabriella..."

"Don't talk to me...ever." She walked away from him and he just stared after her.

Each step she took was another piece of his heart hitting the floor. He dropped to his knees and started punching the concrete. It wasn't until Chad came up behind him that he stopped.

"I know you're mad but there's something better to punch than the concrete," Chad said and Troy lifted his, now, dark blue eyes. He looked into the direction of the gym and went looking for Ralph.

He was out for blood and wouldn't stop until he saw Ralph bleed. He saw his target laughing it up with his friends and he lunged at him.

"You," he said as he tackled the football player to the ground and began attacking his face. "You." punch "Son." punch "Of a." punch "Bitch." Troy's rage was taking over his body. He lost the only one who fully understood him and it was all because of Ralph.

"Troy, stop," Michelle yelled and held his hand back. Troy turned his head to see who stopped him. When his eyes connected with Michelle's, he saw Gabriella staring back at him. "Just stop. Please." He shook his head and his heart fell when he realized it wasn't Gabriella. He looked down at the bloodied quarterback on the floor and he stood up.

He looked at his knuckles, blood on each one. He then ran from the gym, leaving everyone to gawk after him. He ran all the way home and locked himself in his room. He cried the entire night, feeling his world crash around him.

Gabriella sobbed as she lied across her bed. She didn't hear when her father stepped in the room or when he locked the door. She only felt his presence when he touched the bare skin on her back.

"What happened?" he asked and she shook her head. "You can tell me."

"The one person who I thought was being completely honest with me turned out to be the biggest jackass out there."

"It's okay, Gabriella. This is why it's not safe to trust people. Especially teenaged boys. Their hormones get the best of them and all they want is to fuck. At least with me, you know that's all I want to do." She stiffened when she felt the back of her dress lift up.

"Please. Not now. Not tonight." He leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"You should have thought of that before putting on this dress." He pulled her towards the edge of the bed where half of her body was off the bed.

He pulled down her underwear and she grabbed her comforter. She closed her eyes, waiting for what she knew was coming but that didn't stop her from crying. This was the first time he would see her cry since he first started doing this to her. She was numb anyway so she really didn't care, but it didn't stop her tears.


	14. Chapter 14

**Beautiful Disaster**

_by: LunarEclipse360_

**_Disclaimer: I wish..._**

**A/N: sorry if some of the chapters seem a little fast for some of you but that's just how I write. Some chapters will be slow and other's will just get to the point.**

_Chapter 14_

Troy sat on the bus Monday morning with his headphones in and his iPod blasting Linkin Park. He felt the seat dip down beside him and he turned his head. Gabriella was sitting next to him but her eyes were focused on the seat in front of him. He lowered the volume on his headphones and opened his mouth to say something.

"Just because I'm sitting next to you doesn't mean I want to talk to you," Gabriella said and he closed his mouth. He sighed and leaned back against the window.

Once the bus pulled up to East High, Gabriella was out of the seat and off of the bus. Troy took his time getting to his locker. His mood soured more when he saw Ralph and a few players on the football team crowding around his locker again.

"Edwards. Move," he growled. Ralph turned around and smiled.

"Why should I? You've got nothing on me and I've got everything on you." He leaned against Troy's locker and stared Troy down.

"If you don't move, there's no telling what my rage will do to you. Or have you forgotten homecoming? I mean, how else did you get that shiner of yours?" Troy asked crossing his arms. Ralph looked fearful but quickly regained his composure.

"Please, Bolton. There's no way you could take me on. You just caught me off guard on Friday."

"Right. So you say. Yet I still beat the shit out of you."

"Don't take your anger out on me because your little toy doesn't want to play with you anymore," he said with a smirk and Troy's eyes narrowed. "Maybe I'll pay her a little visit. See how much action I can get out of her." In one swift move, Troy had Ralph pinned against the locker.

"Touch her and you won't live to see eighteen."

"Ooo. Someone's defensive over a girl that wouldn't give it up to him," Ralph said and his teammates laughed.

"I'm serious, Edwards. If you so much has put a finger on her, you're going to be leaving this school in a body bag."

"Bolton. Edwards." The two turned their heads to see Principal Matsui standing off to the side with his arms crossed. "Is there a problem here?"

"No. Mr. Matsui, sir," Troy said and let go of Ralph. "Just some friendly conversation." Troy turned to Ralph and glared at him "_Right,_ Edwards?" Ralph nodded and tried to show that he hadn't been shaken up by Troy's threat.

"Right. Just talking."

"Okay then. Get to homeroom."

"We will," Troy said and watched Principal Matsui leave before turning back to Ralph. "Fucking touch her and I will skin you alive. Now leave my sight before I change my mind and do it now." Ralph and his friends left Troy's locker and Troy sighed. He knew today was going to be a long day.

Gabriella sat in the cafeteria with Taylor and Amanda by her side. She had been quiet the entire day and they knew why. They had seen the entire thing between Troy, Gabriella and Ralph. They knew Gabriella was mad at Troy for lying to her, but they also knew that Gabriella was a mess without him.

"Gabriella," Taylor spoke and she looked up. "I know that I've said that you should stay away from Troy but..."

"And that's exactly what I'm going to do."

"But don't you see that you're a mess without him? If you two had really become friends in the short time that you've been here, he's definitely had some kind of effect on you."

"How do you know I wasn't like that before I came here?"

"Because, Gabriella, everyone could see the space in your eyes. That blank space that seems to be staring at everyone every time you look at someone. When you were around Troy, that space disappeared. He made you happy."

"Doesn't matter if he did. He lied to me. I can't forgive him for that."

"Don't you think that maybe he did it for a reason?"

"No. I don't. If there is a reason, then he did it so I wouldn't find out about his plan."

"Gabriella..."

"Can we just drop it?" Taylor nodded and the table went back to silence. "I'm going to go." Gabriella stood up and left the cafeteria. She walked to her locker and leaned against it, sliding down the surface to sit on the floor. _"Even if what she's saying is true, I can't forgive him."_

"What's a pretty girl like yourself doing on the floor?" she looked up and saw a boy about Troy's height looking down at her. His hazel eyes staring into hers.

"Just...waiting for the time to go by." He chuckled and sat down next to her.

"I know what you mean." As he got closer to her, she soon recognized him.

"Hey. You're that guy from Friday. The one who told me about Troy's game."

"Guilty as charged."

"Why did you do that?"

"Because I didn't think it was right for Bolton to take advantage of girl like you."

"You don't even know me."

"No but I've seen you around. I've seen how you are with your sister."

"You know my sister?"

"Yeah. She's a cool girl. Not my type but still cool. I'm Ralph by the way," he said, outstretching his hand.

"Gabriella," she said taking his hand.

"Beautiful name for a beautiful girl." She smiled softly and blushed.

"I don't think I'm that beautiful."

"On the contrary. You are. Even more beautiful than Samantha. That's probably why Bolton went after you."

"It doesn't matter. He's not gonna get me. I'm sorry about what he did to you afterwards."

"You heard?" She nodded and he sighed. "It's no big deal. But Bolton can throw a pretty mean punch." She giggled and he smiled. "There's this party on Friday. You wanna go?"

"I don't know. It all depends on my sister."

"She's going."

"She is?"

"Yeah. She's a cheerleader now. Cheerleaders plus parties equals even more popularity."

"I guess I'll go."

"Alright. Then since I'm picking your sister up, I'll pick you up too."

"Sounds great."

"Well, I should go. I promised a few of my teammates that I would help them out with something."

"You're a jock, too?" He nodded "What's with me and attracting the jocks?"

"Maybe you're just lucky." She smiled and shrugged.

"Maybe." He stood up and outstretched his hand to her. She took it and he helped her up. "I guess I'll see you around."

"Of course. Later."

"Bye."

He went one way and she went into her locker. From afar, two blue eyes stared at the scene that just unfolded before him. Every fiber in him told him to go and kill Ralph but he held back. He hadn't done anything to Gabriella...yet. Troy knew he was going to have to go to that party and make sure Ralph didn't try anything.

Troy turned to walk away but was stopped when he saw Michelle smiling at him.

"Hey, Troy."

"Hey, Michelle. What's up?"

"Just saw you over here and thought I'd say hi. So are you going to that party on Friday?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Yep. I guess I'll see you there."

"Yeah. I gotta go, but I'll see you around." She nodded and he walked around her. 

She watched him walk away before peering around the corner to see what he was looking at. She sighed when she saw her sister. He was still hung up on Gabriella and it made Michelle even more mad. She wanted all his attention to be on her instead of her sister. She shook her head and walked away, heading to cheer practice. When she walked in, her mood was apparent to Samantha.

"Hey, Michelle. What's wrong?" she asked as the fourteen year old sat on the bleacher.

"It's Troy. I want him to notice me but he's caught up on my sister."

"You mean that girl he went to homecoming with was your sister?" She nodded. "They're over aren't they?"

"Yeah, but he won't give up on her."

"I think I have a way to get him to notice you."

"How?"

"All you need to worry about is being here after school. Leave the rest up to me."


	15. Chapter 15

**Beautiful Disaster**

_by: LunarEclipse360_

**_Disclaimer: If I owned this, HSM 3 would be out already_**

_Chapter 15_

When the final bell rang, Troy tiredly made his way to his locker. The second he opened it, a note dropped out of it. He picked it up and opened it, wondering who would leave him a note.

_Meet me in the gym_

_-Gabriella_

His heart soared as he thought about her forgiving him. He quickly packed his bag and closed his locker, running all the way to the gym. He walked inside and saw her sitting on the bleachers with her head down. He smiled and walked over to her, taking her hand in his.

"I'm so glad you decided to forgive me," he said before pulling her up. 

He wrapped his arms around her before kissing her lips. A soft gasp was heard through the gym and he broke away, turning his head. What he saw next, made his heart break even more. Gabriella stood at the entrance of the gym, staring at him with tears in her eyes.

"What?" He looked at the girl in his arms and saw that it wasn't Gabriella he kissed, but Michelle.

"You're a fucking pig, Troy Bolton," Gabriella said before storming out of the gym.

"Gabriella wait," he said, but Michelle held him back. "Michelle, let me go. I have to go after her."

"No you don't. You don't have to."

"I _have_ to."

"Why? Why do you have to? She doesn't want you. Can't you see that? Why go after someone who doesn't want you? Why not be with someone who does?"

"Michelle, you don't understand."

"What don't I understand? Gabriella hates your guts right now and yet all you can think about is her." She let go of his arm and stepped back from him. "I'm here, pouring my heart out to you, and all you can think about is my sister. I thought you liked me, Troy," she said, tears streaming down her face. "I thought there was something between us."

"Michelle, I'm sorry if I sent you the wrong signals. Okay? Truth is...when you first came, all I wanted to do was sleep with you. Nothing more. It was the same way with your sister but it became complicated when I really got to know her."

"But I love you."

"You don't love me. You just love the thought of being with me." He sighed and shook his head. "I gotta go." He ran out of the gym and raced down the hallways, hoping he could still catch Gabriella.

When he ran outside, his blood boiled as his eyes caught sight of Gabriella and Ralph talking again, but his anger quickly disappeared when he saw she was smiling. He scanned her face and settled on her eyes. Though she was smiling, it wasn't reaching her eyes. It wasn't a true smile. 

He snapped out of his trance when he saw Gabriella get into Ralph's car. Ralph turned around and spotted Troy staring at them. He smirked and winked before going around to the other side and into the driver's seat. Troy's blood boiled again and his fists curled. He watched them drive away and began walking home. He figured that if he walked fast, he would be able to talk to Gabriella alone.

He got to her house a few minutes later and saw them standing at her doorway. He went around to the back and climbed up the tree to get to her balcony. He waited inside her room for her to come upstairs, knowing there was a lot he needed to explain to her. Minutes later, her door opened and she froze.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, her voice showing no emotion.

"I just came to talk about what you saw today."

"I don't want to talk to you. I thought we already established that."

"Gabriella, it was just a misunderstanding. I didn't know it was Michelle."

"Then who else could it have been? How could you have possibly not known you were kissing my sister?"

"Because I thought she was you."

"Why would you think that?"

"I got a note in my locker after school and it said that you wanted me to meet you in the gym."

"But I didn't write you a note."

"Well, I know that now. I just don't want you to think that I'm going after your sister, cause I'm not. I would never do that."

"Fine. I'll forgive you for today, but I'm still not talking to you."

"Can we talk about that?"

"No, Troy. You hurt me, badly. You lied to me and I really can't forgive you for it." She walked over to her closet and opened it.

"You still have the dress," he said with a smile when he spotted the dress she had worn for homecoming.

"Of course I do. It's a nice dress and it fits me perfectly. Why would I get rid of it?"

"Just thought you wouldn't want bad memories." He walked over to her and stood behind her. She could feel his breath on her neck and she turned around. She came into contact with his chest and reluctantly looked up at him.

Eyes met and it felt like that time in front of her door. He leaned down but before he could connect their lips, she turned away.

"I can't, Troy. I'm still upset that you lied to me," she said and pushed past him.

"If you let me explain myself to you then maybe you wouldn't be upset," he said to her.

"Maybe if you hadn't lied to me in the first place, I wouldn't be upset."

"What was I supposed to say?"

"You could have just told me the truth."

"Then what? Would you have let me in?" She sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"I can't deal with this right now. Just leave Troy."

"Not until you answer my question."

"Yes, Troy!" she yelled and he looked taken aback. "I would have let you in. I would have because you were being honest with me." She sat on her bed broke down. 

"Brie..."

"Just leave, Troy. Please. I just want to be alone." He nodded and sighed.

"Just to let you know, everything I've ever told you was the truth," he said before leaving her room. She looked up to call him back but it was too late. He was already gone. She curled up onto her bed and cried.

Troy walked home in deep thought. He needed to find someway to get her to talk to him. When he reached his house, he walked in and went to his room. He lied on his bed and stared off into space, her heart wrenching cries still ringing through his ears.

"What's gotten you so down?" his step father asked.

"I'm not in the mood to deal with you right now," Troy said, not caring how it came out.

"Did a girl dump you? Or did that best friend of your finally figure out how much of a wimp you really are?"

"I said fuck off!" Troy yelled and sat up. 

"Ooo. Testy." Dennis walked up to Troy and grabbed his neck. "But I can be just as testy." Troy finally got tired of being a punching bag and he hit his step father in the face. "You really want me to fuck you up."

"I don't care anymore. Fuck me up all you want. I probably deserve it anyway." Dennis smirked before throwing Troy to the ground. Troy just laid there as he received blow after blow from Dennis' foot until he slipped into darkness.

Gabriella sat on her bed with her knees against her chest. She had stopped crying long before. All she could do was wait until her father got home. She heard the door slam downstairs and footsteps coming up the stairs. Her father walked into the room and closed the door, locking it.

"So your sister tells me you ruined her chances with a boy?"

"She never had a chance with him."

"And why's that?"

"Because he doesn't like her like that."

"She tells me it's because he's too busy chasing after you."

"Maybe that's why."

"What have you forced this boy into that makes him overlook your sister?"

"I haven't forced him into anything. We're not even involved like that. He's just a friend."

"So what. You're ruining her chances of being with him."

"You don't understand, daddy. He's a player. He wants nothing more than to sleep with her."

"Liar!" she heard Michelle yell from outside. "You're a liar!" Though she had heard him tell her this earlier, she refused to believe it. Their father opened the door and let Michelle in. "You are such a liar. You're only saying that because that's what he wanted to do to you. We have a connection. He actually likes me. If he didn't, why did he kiss me in the gym with so much passion?"

"Because he thought you were me!" she yelled and Michelle shook her head.

"No he didn't. Why would he think I was you?"

"Because he found a note in his locker that was addressed from me. He thought I wanted him to meet him in the gym. Whoever wrote that note, tricked him into believing it was me just so he could go to the gym."

"I don't believe it."

"Well, believe it. Troy doesn't like you. He never did and never will." Michelle bit back a sob and ran into her room.

"Look. You made your sister cry. Now I'm going to have to make you cry." He slammed the door and locked it again. Gabriella just sat there, unmoving. At that moment, she didn't care what her father did. She deserved it. She made her sister cry and she chased away the only person that understood her.


	16. Chapter 16

**Beautiful Disaster**

_by: LunarEclipse360_

**_Disclaimer: If I owned this HSM 3 would be out earlier than it's supposed to be_**

**A/N: okay, due to a request by _To.The.Last.Star_, I am asking that no one puts in their review that Michelle should get raped. There has been many in past chapter reviews and there was one in the last one but she took back what she said. No one should ever wish rape on someone no matter how evil they are.**

_Chapter 16_

Troy sat on the bench in the garden with his head in his hands. He hadn't seen Gabriella on the bus and he really needed to speak to her. He caught a glimpse of her in homeroom but she had her head down. He left a note in her locker, telling her to meet him on the roof during free period but he didn't know if she would come or not.

"Troy." He looked up and saw her standing a ways off. Her eyes were on the ground and her lip between her teeth. "Y-You wanted to talk to me...about something."

"I'm sorry." She looked up, her eyes connecting with his. "I should have told you the truth from the beginning. I should have just explained the whole thing when I figured out...that I didn't want to do it anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"Around the time when we weren't talking because of what happened in front of your house, I realized that I really didn't want to go through with the game. I tried telling myself that I was just being a coward but after we started talking again, I knew that I couldn't do something like that to you. That's why I blew up in front of my friends. They kept talking about me 'getting some' from you and I couldn't take it."

"So you were never going to try and get me into bed with you?" He shook his head and sighed.

"I couldn't do it. I _wouldn't_ do it. You're much too important to me to do something that would hurt you." He put his head in his hands and she looked sadly at him. "I just wish I would have told you before."

"Well, you told me now."

"I know, but you hate me now."

"I don't hate you, Troy." He looked up at her and confusion flashed across his face.

"Y-You don't?" She shook her head and walked over to him.

"I was just upset that you lied to me. That you made me trust you when your intentions weren't true."

"I never made you trust me. You trusted me because you wanted to." She smiled softly and nodded.

"Yeah, I guess I did. I'm sorry for yelling at you on Friday. I was just really upset."

"It's okay, Brie. I understand. I was stupid for keeping it from you." She walked up to him, standing right in front of him. "Forgive me?" he asked, looking up at her.

"Only if you forgive me."

"I was never mad at you." She smiled and he smiled back before wrapping his arms around her mid-section and leaning his head on her stomach. She froze in surprise but relaxed against him and wrapped her arms around him.

She missed this. The physical tie of their relationship was one she would never give up. She ran a hand through his hair and he nuzzled his face further into her stomach.

"Troy, we should get downstairs before the bell rings," she said and he sighed before moving his head away from her.

"Okay." He stood up, causing her arms to rest on his shoulders. She looked into his eyes and she saw something in his blue orbs that she had rarely seen. She didn't know what it was but it set fire to something deep within her. The bell rung and Troy grabbed her hand. They ran downstairs and went their separate ways.

Troy was in a bad mood on Friday. He had totally forgotten about the party and the fact that Gabriella was going with Ralph. He had been fine on the bus that morning and Gabriella hadn't even mentioned the party. It wasn't until Chad reminded him that his mood changed.

He sat in the cafeteria, staring holes into Ralph, who was too busy joking around with his friends to notice. It wasn't until one of Ralph's friends pointed out that Troy had been glaring in their direction that Ralph actually took notice. He smiled at Troy before leaning over to one of his friends. The said friend walked over to where Troy sat, with a smirk on his face.

"What does Ralphie boy want?" he asked.

"Ralph wanted me to tell you that he's going to have fun banging that little brunette of yours tonight." Troy's eyes went midnight blue and he stood up. He walked over to where Ralph stood, a smirk on his face. It didn't stay on for long. Troy punched Ralph in the face, getting rid of it.

"What the fuck?" one of the guys at the table said. Troy grabbed Ralph by his shirt and slammed him against the nearest wall.

"Touch her and you die," Troy said menacingly.

"She's not your property Bolton. I can do whatever I want with her." Troy punched him again.

"_Touch her_ and you _die_. Do I make myself clear?" Ralph nodded and Troy let go of his shirt. He then walked out of the cafeteria, brushing past a confused Gabriella.

"I'll see you guys later," she said to Taylor and Amanda. They nodded and she ran after him. She found him on the roof, sitting on the bench. She sat down next to him and touched his arm. "Troy?"

"What?" he snapped and looked up at her, his eyes still dark blue. She looked back at him with fear in her eyes and his eyes immediately softened. "I'm sorry, Brie," he said and sighed, taking her hand in his. "I'm just in a bad mood."

"What happened? You were fine on the bus this morning."

"Yeah. That was before I remembered about the party tonight."

"Oh. Yeah," she said guiltily.

"You weren't going to remind me, were you?" She shook her head. "Why?"

"I just didn't want you getting all overprotective. I know that you don't like Ralph..."

"More like loathe him."

"But I think he's a good guy."

"I don't mind you going to the party, I just don't want you going with him."

"Why not?"

"Because he's worse than I was before I met you. With me at least I won't force you into doing anything. With him, he'll force you if you won't give it up."

"I don't believe that. He doesn't seem like the type."

"Gabriella, you've only known him for what? A day? I've known him since freshman year. We've been rivals since then. Why do you think girls flock to me instead of him? They know he'll rape them if they don't give him what he wants."

"He won't do that to me. I'm not even interested in him."

"It won't matter, Gabriella. He'll want something from you whether you're interested or not." She shook her head and stood up. "What? You don't believe me?"

"No, I don't."

"God, Brie. I thought we were past this. I thought we could trust each other now. Unless..." She looked away from him, biting her lip. "You still don't trust me, do you?"

"It's not that I don't, it's just...I want to but I can't." He nodded and ran a hand through his hair.

"Fine. Go to the party with Ralph. See if I care," he said and left her alone. She stared after him, her heart breaking.

Troy couldn't believe what he had just said to her. He just indirectly, told her that he didn't care if she got raped. It wasn't true. He did care. He didn't want her to go through that.

Gabriella sat in the garden, tears streaming down her face. She wanted to trust Troy, she really did, but then she thought back to last Friday. He had broken her faith in him and as much as she wanted to believe that he could be trusted, she just couldn't find it in her to trust him again.

The bell rang seconds later and she went downstairs.

The last bell of the day rang throughout the school and Gabriella slowly made her way to her locker. She packed her bag before walking to the gym to wait for Michelle. Their relationship was now frayed. Ever since her outburst on Monday, Gabriella and Michelle had been distant from each other. But it all made sense to Gabriella. They were, after all, fighting for the same guy.

She took a seat at the top and watched the cheerleaders practice. Afterwards, she went down to meet her sister.

"Great practice today," she said, trying to make small talk.

"Yeah," Michelle answered.

"Chelle, come on. We're sisters. We shouldn't be like this."

"Sisters?" Michelle said and turned around. "Sisters don't steal their sister's love interests."

"I didn't steal him. He was never yours to begin with"

"Oh, and like you have a chance with him."

"How many times I must I say this? We're friends."

"Friends? Yeah right. You two are too close to be friends."

"Fine. You wanna believe we're more than that? Go right ahead. I know what we are and that's all that matters." Gabriella walked past her sister and went outside. They saw their father's car at the end of the pathway. They both got in and stayed silent.

"What did you do to your sister?" he asked Gabriella.

"Me? I didn't do anything. She started it." He slapped her and Michelle sat in the back with no emotion on her face.

"Don't you fucking take that tone with me."

"You know, daddy. I think she deserves to be punished," Michelle said from the back seat.

"You're right, princess. She does." Gabriella looked into the rear view mirror and saw her sister smiling, evilly at her. It was official. Her sister was lost to the dark side.


	17. Chapter 17

**Beautiful Disaster**

_by: LunarEclipse360_

_**Disclaimer: I want to own this but it will never happen**_

**A/N: I want to say thank you for the 42 people who reviewed last chapter. You all made me very happy.**

_Chapter 17_

Gabriella sat in front of her vanity, applying as much makeup as possible to cover up the bruises. Her father had given her the worst beating she had ever gotten but not enough to knock her out. If Michelle was going to a high school party, there was no way he would let her go alone. So even if Gabriella didn't want to go, she had to.

"Gabriella, let's go," Michelle yelled from downstairs and she sighed. She gave herself the once over and felt satisfied with her cover up. She walked downstairs and saw Ralph standing in the doorway talking to Michelle.

"Hey Ralph," she said and he looked at her.

"Whoa. Don't you look hot?" She blushed and Michelle glared at her.

"So are we going?" Michelle asked Ralph and he nodded.

"Yeah. You coming?" he asked Gabriella and she nodded. Michelle hadn't been too thrilled about Ralph giving her sister a ride but she had to live with it.

The three arrived at a house a few minutes later. Cars were lined up in the driveway and double parked all along the street. Ralph double parked his car and they went inside.

"M&M," he said loudly so Michelle could hear him. "How about you go get us some drinks?" She smiled and nodded.

"Okay," she said and walked away. Ralph then turned his attention on Gabriella.

"How about me and you get on the dance floor," he said and she nodded.

"Okay." He took her hand and led her onto the dance floor. They danced with some distance between them but he tried to pull her closer. She backed up each time he pulled her closer to him, not really comfortable with dancing that close.

Michelle made her way back to where she had left Ralph and her sister but found them nowhere to be found. She looked towards the dance floor and her blood boiled when she saw them dancing. She quickly downed both drinks and went to get another. If she was going to have a good time, she might as well get drunk to do it.

"Ralph, stop," Gabriella said and pushed away from him after the sixth time he tried to dance close to her.

"What? I'm just having fun."

"Well, I'm not comfortable with dancing that close so I'd really appreciate it if you respect that."

"Of course. Anything for you." She smiled and they continued dancing.

Troy walked into the party, his blue eyes searching for the brunette he had come to adore. He finally spotted her on the dance floor with Ralph. He noticed how close Ralph had been getting to her. He also noticed how she had pulled away. He smirked and crossed his arms.

"_That's my girl,"_ he thought to himself before going to find something to drink. He did want to have fun at the party while keeping an eye on Ralph.

Half way through his party experience, Troy had lost sight of Ralph and Gabriella. He had been searching the entire party for them but he couldn't find them. He did, however, find a wasted Michelle by the fridge.

"Michelle."

"Oh, hey, Troy," she said before throwing her arms around him. "I was wondering if you were coming."

"Now's not the time Michelle. Where's your sister?" Her smile turned into a frown.

"It's all about my sister. That's all you can ever think of is sweet, innocent Gabriella. First you, now Ralph. What do you guys see in her?"

"Can you just tell me where she went?"

"Ralph took her upstairs. Probably to fuck her brains out." Troy immediately detached himself from Michelle and ran towards the stairs.

"Ralph, stop," Gabriella said as he kissed her neck.

"What's wrong? I thought you wanted this."

"I never said I wanted this." She tried to push him away but he was too strong. "Ralph. Please stop!" she cried but he didn't stop. She could feel his hands lowering further down her body and she felt like she was with her father all over again. "Please...stop." Within that second, she felt him being lifted off of her. Her eyes snapped open and she saw him being pushed against a wall.

"She said '_stop_'!" Troy growled as he pinned Ralph against the wall.

"Bolton," he said with a nervous laugh. "Didn't expect to see you here."

"Well I couldn't just let Gabriella come here with you and not have any protection."

"Hehe. Yeah. About that." Troy pulled Ralph off the wall then slammed him back into it again.

"I told you not to touch her. And what did you do? You touched her. So now..." He put on a face as if he was thinking. "I'm gonna have to beat the shit out of you." He cocked his fist back but before it could connect with Ralph's face, Gabriella spoke up.

"Troy, don't." He looked back at her and she shook her head. "He's not worth it."

"You're right," he said with a nod. "He's not." He threw Ralph to the side and walked over to Gabriella, outstretching his hand. "Come on. Let's get you out of here." She took his hand and he led her out of the room.

"That's right, Bolton. Run. Go be with your little toy. Sooner or later you're gonna find out the truth." Troy stopped in his tracks and turned around.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I mean that your little _Gabriella_ isn't as innocent as you think she is." Ralph turned his eyes on Gabriella, who looked shocked. "That's right. I know your secret. Has she told you that she's not even a virgin?" Troy looked at Gabriella and she looked down, ashamed to look him in the eye. "Or that she was pregnant once?"

"How do you know all of this?" Troy asked.

"I have my sources but by the look on her face I know my sources were right." Gabriella let go of Troy's hand and ran out of the house. "Now what do you think of your little toy?" Troy's eyes hadn't left Gabriella's retreating form until Ralph had referred to her as a toy. He looked at the hazel eyed boy before punching him in the nose.

"She's not a toy," he growled before leaving the house to find Gabriella. It didn't take him long to find her. She had seated herself on the curb, her mascara running down her face. He sighed and sat down next to her. "Hey. You okay?" She shook her head and sniffed.

"You probably think I'm disgusting now, don't you?"

"No. Actually I don't. I just wish you would have told me."

"I didn't think it was that important."

"Well it's not, but hey, it would be nice to know." She looked at him and he wiped away her tears. "I really could care less about that. You're all I care about. You as a person." She smiled sadly.

"You are one of a kind."

"I know." She giggled and he wrapped an arm around her. She leaned her head against his shoulder and he leaned his head on hers.

"I should have listened to you. I should have trusted you."

"Well why didn't you?"

"Because after what happened before, I just found it hard to trust you. I want to but I can't bring myself to."

"Do you think you'll ever trust me again?"

"It'll take some time, but yeah."

"Well as long as there's a possibility then I'm fine with it." She smiled and he pulled her closer. "What do you say we go do something?"

"Like what?"

"Movie?" She nodded and he smiled. He stood up and outstretched his hand. She took his hand and pulled her up.

"How are we getting there?" He pulled out car keys and smiled. "Are those yours?"

"Of course not. These are courtesy of Ralph Edwards."

"You stole them from him?"

"No. I borrowed them. I'll bring it back to him...tomorrow." She smiled and he led her to Ralph's car. She hopped into the front seat and soon they were on their way to the movies.

After the movie, they hung around for a while before she finally noticed it was past two in the morning. He drove her home and walked her up to her doorstep.

"Thanks for tonight, Troy. It started off really bad, but ended really good."

"It was my pleasure, Brie. I would do anything to see you smile." She smiled and he smiled back before his face turned serious.

His eyes flicked between hers and her lips. She nodded and he leaned down, covering her lips with his. She reached up and placed a hand on his cheek. His tongue grazed her lower lip and she opened her mouth, slightly, to accept him. His tongue touched hers and she, in turn, moved her tongue to graze his. She moaned against his lips and he pulled her closer to him. His hand moved up her shirt and she broke away.

"What's wrong?" he asked breathlessly.

"I can't go any further than kissing." He smiled and nodded.

"Of course," he said and leaned his forehead against hers. "You know I wouldn't force you into anything." She smiled and nodded, slightly.

"I know. I should get inside. My dad's probably already pissed with me."

"Okay. I'll see you Monday then," he said and kissed her nose before walking back to Ralph's car. She watched him drive off before going inside.

"Where were you?" she heard and froze. But then she relaxed and realized it was just Michelle.

"I was out with a friend."

"Well while you were _out_ with a friend, I have been put through the most traumatic experience of my life."

"What happened?" she asked.

"Oh, like you care."

"Of course I care, Chelle. You're my sister."

"Bullshit, Gabriella. You don't care about me. If you did you wouldn't have left me by myself."

"You had Ralph."

"Yeah. Some knight in shining armor he turned out to be. Right _sis_?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I know he almost raped you. I know that Troy came to save you, like he always does. I almost got raped too. Some drunk guy dragged me off into a corner and started undressing me. I told him to stop, but he didn't. Luckily Ralph showed up and pulled the guy off of me. I thought he was saving me. He took me up to one of the rooms and acted like he cared. But he didn't. As soon as I said I was okay, he began kissing me. At first I liked it, but then I realized he was doing more than just that. I cried for him to stop, but he kept going. And do you know what he did? He _raped_ me."

"I'm so sorry, Michelle."

"No you're not. While you were with a guy who's nice to you and treats you right, I was with one who was a total pig."

"Well at least now you know how I feel."

"What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, Michelle. You were there when daddy raped me the first time. I know you can hear it through your walls all those times he does it my room. You got it lucky, Michelle. You were only raped once. But me? I've been raped over and over again since I was twelve. You have no right to feel like a victim cause you have no idea what I feel like." Gabriella ran up to her room and closed her door. Minutes later her door opened and closed again and she knew her father was in the room.

"How dare you yell at your sister like that?"

"And how dare you treat her like she's some innocent princess that doesn't do anything wrong." He slapped her and stared at her with menacing eyes.

"Don't you raise your voice to me like that. You were supposed to be watching out for her."

"It's her fault she was raped. Maybe if she hadn't been so drunk or focused on getting a guy it wouldn't have happened." He slapped her again, this time grabbing her neck and holding her against her bed.

"You don't talk about your sister in that way. If you do, I will beat you until you're raw." He tightened his grip on her neck and she gasped for air. Tears streamed down her face and he smiled. "That's right, Gabriella. Cry. I want to see the fear in your eyes."

**A/N: okay so before anyone starts writing reviews about the whole 'Michelle got raped thing,' keep in mind that I love to have twists in my story. Also, when Gabriella said that Michelle got lucky cause she was only raped once, I know no one is lucky to be raped but in Gabriella's eyes, she thinks her sister is lucky to have only experience it once even if she really never wanted it to happen to her sister.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Beautiful Disaster**

_by: LunarEclipse360_

**_Disclaimer: In my dreams I do_**

_Chapter 18_

Gabriella had been locked up in her room for the entire weekend with her father. He had done nothing but beat her during the day and rape her at night. By Monday morning, Gabriella was literally a walking shell. Michelle looked at her lifeless sister, a little bit of emotion playing across her face.. The bus came and the two sisters got on.

Gabriella took her usual spot but didn't speak to the boy next to her. He looked over at her, wondering what was wrong.

"Brie," he called but she didn't answer. "Brie, are you okay?" he asked and touched her arm. She flinched and turned to him. His heart broke by the sight in her eyes. There was nothing left. Just a brown void. "Who did this to you?" She shook her head and looked away from him. "Please tell me. _Who_ did this to you?" he whispered and saw tears falling from her eyes. He reached up to wipe them away but she moved away from his touch.

"Please. Don't," she said in a low voice, one full of fear.

"I won't hurt you. You know I would never hurt you." he tried again, reaching his hand up to her face. This time she stayed still, allowing him to wipe away her tHars and rest his hand on her cheek. He looked into her eyes, searching for any signs of life, but he found nothing. "Whoever did this to you is going to pay. I promise." She shook head and smiled sadly.

"You can't promise that, Troy," she said and stood up just as the bus pulled up in front of the school. She quickly got off and he followed her with his eyes.

Troy couldn't concentrate in any of his classes. Her eyes were haunting him. He had never seen anything so lifeless. By lunch, his mood was down and his friends knew it.

"You okay, Troy?" Chad asked and he nodded.

"You sure? You seem kind of...out of it," Jason said.

"I said I'm fine," he said between clenched teeth. He stood up and left the cafeteria, looking for a place to be alone. He went up to the garden and was surprised to see Gabriella sitting on the bench, her eyes staring into the distance. "Hey," he said and she brought her attention to him.

"Hi."

"What are you doing up here?"

"I came to talk to you."

"Okay. What's up?" She sighed and looked at her hands.

"You know how you said that once you turn eighteen that you're gonna leave and never come back?"

"Yeah."

"Take me with you," she said looking up at him.

"What?"

"I can't take it anymore. I can't stay here with him." Troy took a seat next to her and brushed her hair out of her face.

"With who?"

"My father," she said lowly. "H-He's the reason I am the way I am."

"Why didn't you tell me that?"

"I was afraid that you would see me differently."

"Brie, I told you this on Friday. I will never see you differently. I care about you for you. Not anything else."

"You don't understand Troy." She looked at her hands and sighed. "My first kiss, my first time, the father of my first child...they were all by the same person." She bit her lip and took a deep breath. "It was all him." Troy felt his stomach churn. He couldn't have heard her right.

"Wait. So your saying your first kiss was with your father?" She nodded. "And you lost your virginity...to your father?" She nodded again. "And the father of your child was your own father?" She nodded again and looked up at him, tears flowing down her cheeks. Troy stood up and paced back and forth. "This is fucking crazy. It's...it's...it's fucking incest. I can't believe this."

"Please don't be mad at me," she cried and he froze.

"No. No. No," he said and knelt down in front of her. "I'm not mad at you, Brie," he said and stroked her cheek.

"I know I should have told you before, but...I was too afraid."

"It's okay," he whispered. "Look at me." She looked into his eyes and he smiled at her. "It's okay. I'm not mad at you for not telling me. I know it's hard to tell someone that, but I'm really not mad at you."

"Really?"

"Really," he said and kissed her forehead. "I'm gonna get you through this. It's gonna be a while before I turn eighteen, but I promise, once that day comes, I'm taking you away from all of this."

She smiled and touched his cheek. "You really are one of a kind, Troy Bolton."

"Only because of you, Gabriella Montez," he said with a smile before kissing her softly. "Come here," he said before gathering her in his arms. He stood up without letting her go and sat down. He pulled her onto his lap and wrapped his arms securely around her waist.

Minutes passed by and Gabriella stopped crying. Her head rested comfortably on Troy's shoulder as her left hand laid laced with his right.

"Troy," she said softly.

"Yeah, Brie?"

"What are we?"

He tilted his head to look at her. "What do you mean?"

She looked up into his eyes before blushing and looking away. "I mean are we friends? Friends with benefits? Or...boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Whatever you want us to be," he said with a smile.

"I want us to be more than just friends, but...I don't want to lose that connection we have."

"You won't lose it. I won't let you lose it." She smiled and gazed up at him.

"Promise?"

"Promise. Besides I think it's time for us to have a change. I mean we've been acting like a couple for the past week. It's only right that we transition into that." She nodded and sighed, leaning into him. She closed her eyes and he kissed the top of her head.

"I think I'll like calling you my boyfriend," she said and he smiled.

"And I know I'll love calling you my girlfriend." She giggled and he ran his right hand up and down her arm. The bell rang soon after and they got up from their comfortable position. "Shall we _girlfriend_?" he asked, holding out his hand.

"We shall, _boyfriend_." She giggled and took his hand, lacing their fingers together.

When school ended, Troy quickly made his way to Gabriella's locker. He smiled when he saw her standing in front of it, packing. He walked up behind her and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"How's my girl doing?" he asked and she turned around.

"I don't know about _your_ girl, but I'm doing just fine."

"You know what I mean, Brie."

"I know but I'm not an object."

"And I know that. I wasn't calling you one. I would never call you one. I was just saying it in an affectionate sort of way. Cause you know, you are _my_ girlfriend after all." She pressed a finger on his lips and smiled.

"You're ranting." He chuckled and scratched the back of his neck.

"Sorry about that." She shook her head and kissed him.

"It's okay. You're cute when you rant." He grinned and leaned against the locker next to hers.

"And you're cute all the time." She blushed and closed her locker. "So you taking the bus home or are you waiting for your sister?"

"I gotta wait for Michelle. Father's orders." He cringed and she looked at him.

"Sorry. Still not over what you told me earlier."

"It's okay."

"Want me to wait with you?"

"You don't have to."

"I know, but I want to." She smiled and laced their fingers together. They walked into the gym and sat on the top bleacher. Michelle watched her sister and Troy sit on the top bleacher and turned back to practice.

"Who's that girl with Troy?" Samantha asked.

"My sister," Michelle said. "They're just friends."

"By the way he has his tongue down her throat, I highly doubt that." Michelle turned around and sure enough, Troy and Gabriella were lip locking.

"That lying bitch," Michelle said and Samantha laughed.

"Seems Troy got a new play thing. Don't worry hun. It won't last."

"You're wrong about that. It will last. I know it will."

"Well then we're just gonna have to do something to change that now won't we?" she said with a smirk and Michelle smiled.

"Yeah. Seems we will."


	19. Chapter 19

**Beautiful Disaster**

_by: LunarEclipse360_

**_Disclaimer: Zac Efron will be mine :laughs manically then coughs:_**

_Chapter 19_

A month past and Halloween was drawing near. The decoration was having a field day since Principal Matsui gave the go on the Halloween party. It had also been a month since Samantha thought up the 'break-up-Troy-and-Gabriella' plan but nothing was being done and Michelle was growing impatient.

"Are we going through with this or not?" Michelle asked when she saw Samantha.

"Calm down, Michelle. Be patient."

"I've been patient...for a _month_. I can't take seeing them together anymore. I feel like pulling my eyes out."

"Just be patient. Remember what I taught you. Everything takes time to perfect and unless you want us to be obvious then we have to wait until the time is right."

"Fine."

"Good. Now let's go inside."

There was no one around campus. Samantha wanted extra practices so she decided on early morning sessions. Michelle had gotten her father to agree to drive her to school this early, knowing the buses wouldn't be running. Michelle was actually grateful for the early morning practices. It meant less time having to see her sister and Troy together.

Gabriella waited for the bus by herself, silently wishing that Michelle wouldn't have gone to early cheer practice. The bus finally pulled up and she got on. She smiled when she saw Troy sitting back in his seat with his eyes closed. She walked up to him and leaned over, planting a kiss on his lips.

"Mmm," he moaned as she sat down beside him. "Cherry," he said and opened one eye to look at his girlfriend. "Morning, Brie."

"Morning. What's gotten you so tired?"

"Two things. You, first of all." She blushed and looked away. "And then...there's my parents." She looked at him, sadly.

"They're fighting again?"

"Yep. Right into the wee hours of the morning. Meaning I don't sleep."

"Aww. My poor baby," she said and snuggled up next to him. He smiled and wrapped his arm around her. His smile faltered as he remembered the real reason why his parents arguing had kept him up.

_Last Night_

"_Don't you take that tone with me," Dennis yelled._

"_I'll take whatever tone I want," Rachel yelled. "This is my house. My name's in the will. Not yours." A loud smack rang through the house and Troy cringed._

"_Fucking bitch," Dennis yelled. "Come here."_

"_No. Stop it."_

_Troy rolled over and tried to block out his mother's cries with his pillow but it didn't help. A tear slid from his eyes as he listened to his step father rape his mother._

A tear slid down Troy's face as he remembered all of his mother's cries. It landed on Gabriella's head and she looked up.

"What's wrong baby? You're crying." He shook his head and wiped away his tears.

"Nothing. It's nothing." She stared at him with sad eyes and took his hand in hers. She kissed his finger tips and he held her closer.

Troy's mood had affected Gabriella more than she thought. She was silent throughout her classes and her friends thought something was wrong.

"Gabriella, are you okay?" Amanda asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"You sure? You don't seem to happy," Taylor said.

"Yeah. I guess Troy's mood rubbed off on me."

"What happened?"

"His parents are fighting and, it's affecting his sleep."

"Poor guy," Amanda said and Gabriella nodded.

Taylor and Amanda knew everything about Troy and Gabriella's relationship and they were supportive of them. Taylor and Amanda also knew about Gabriella's home life after Troy forced her into tell them, the only thing he ever forced her to do. But Gabriella made them promise not to tell anyone. As much as she wanted to get away from her father and hated her sister at that moment, her sister was safe with their father. Not to mention, Gabriella had no idea if her father's affection towards Michelle was true. So to be safe, Gabriella had to stay with her sister and make sure nothing happened...at least until the day came when she would run away with Troy.

"Does he know what he's gonna do about it?" Taylor asked and Gabriella shook her head.

"Nope."

Just as she had spoken the word, Troy plopped down next to her and put his head on the table.

"I need sleep," he groaned and she smiled sadly, running a hand through his hair.

"Why don't you come over to my place tonight? My sister's going with the cheerleading squad to Santa Fe since the football team's gonna be playing there and my dad's going with her." He immediately wrapped her in a huge embrace and she laughed.

"You..." He backed away to look her in the eye. "Are a life saver." She smiled and shrugged.

"If that's what you wanna call me, then sure." He smiled and stole one of her fries. "Hey, get your own."

"No can do, babe. I'm already late for a two on two game with the guys."

"Win one for me?"

"You know it," he said before leaning down to kiss her. "See you later."

"Bye." She watched him walk away until he was out of the cafeteria.

"You two are so cute," Amanda said and Gabriella blushed.

"I don't think we're that cute."

"Oh, please. You two have more of a connection than most couples around here. It's like...like you're fated," Taylor said.

"There's no such thing as fate."

"Oh, but on the contrary there is. You don't think it's fate that you moved here and met Troy? You don't think that it's fate that you two connected eyes on your first day? You don't think it's fate that he gave up his ways just to be with you?"

"I think that last one is just called love," Amanda said.

"Oh...right. Anyway. You two are so meant for each other."

"We'll see. Anything can happen," Gabriella said, doubting Taylor's theory.

"And even if anything does happen, you two will still be there for each other."

"Even if you two aren't fated for each other, you love each other too much to give each other up," Amanda said.

"How do you know he loves me?"

"It's so obvious. Like Taylor said, Troy gave up his playboy ways just because he wanted to be with you. Troy beat up Ralph _twice_ because of you. He hasn't looked at another girl since you and him became friends. Even the head bitch is feeling the heat and she was Troy's number one fuck buddy. He's got it bad for you."

"Well he hasn't said it yet, so I still have reason to believe that he doesn't love me."

"Then why is he with you? You think you're just a fling? There's no way a fling of his would last this long," Taylor said.

"She's right you know," came another voice and the three girls looked up to see a blonde haired girl standing near the table. "You're not one of Troy's flings."

"And you are...?" Gabriella said and the girl sat down.

"Sharpay Evans. Head of the drama club. East High's Ice Queen. Nice to meet you. Gabriella right?" Gabriella nodded and Sharpay smiled. "Anyway like I was saying. Troy definitely feels something towards you. His flings don't last a month. They usually last a week and that's it."

"Sharpay may I ask why you're here?" Amanda asked.

"Well if you must know, Nicholson. I have been observing Troy and Gabriella's relationship since homecoming. And through those observations, I've come to the conclusion that Troy's feelings towards Gabriella are more than what he's ever felt towards any girl before. If it causes him to drop his playboy reputation and get into a fist fight with Ralph, then I know it's something more than lust."

"You've just used words I never even thought you knew," Taylor said.

"Just because I'm blonde doesn't mean I'm dumb, McKessie. It's an old stereotype that needs to die. Any who. Troy's not the only one that likes you. It seems half of the student body supports you and Troy's relationship."

"Which half is that?" Amanda asked.

"The half that likes Troy's new ways. That would be the basketball team, the soccer team, the computer club, the skaters, the nerds, the wrestling team, and of course the drama club."

"Well I guess you can add the Scholastic Decathlon team too," Taylor said and Amanda nodded.

"Well at least I know part of the school likes me. Wish I could say that for the one my sister belongs to," Gabriella said.

"Please. Cheerleaders are overrated anyway," Sharpay said. "Ever since Samantha became head cheerleader, the girls have been getting sluttier by the second. She's like teaching them to be evil and stuff. And before you caused Troy to change, she made it mandatary that all new members sleep with him. It was like some deal she had with him."

"So glad he changed. I would not want to hear about him sleeping with my sister."

"Yeah, but something tells me your sister joined the cheerleading squad just so she could get attention from him. Too bad she didn't see the signs the pointed him in the direction of her sister. Well I should go. I left my brother in charge of the fall musical and God knows he has no idea what he's doing." She stood up from the table and smiled "Toodles," she said and walked away.

"Well what do you know?" Taylor said.

"What?"

"You just made friends with the Ice Queen."

"Now we have a defense against the head bitch" Amanda said.

"What do you mean?"

"Samantha and Sharpay _hate_ each other. That's probably why Sharpay joined our side. Samantha's against you and Troy dating. So what better way to piss of your rival than join the enemy."

"Sharpay really is a genius," Taylor said and Gabriella laughed.

**A/N: sorry if Sharpay is like kind of random but for some reason, in my story I pictured her as the random person who pops out of nowhere. This isn't the only time you'll see her though. I think you'll see everyone except for Ryan. I don't know why but I totally forgot about him and didn't write him in the story at all. Sorry to all my Ryan lovers. It wasn't on purpose.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Beautiful Disaster**

_by: LunarEclipse360_

**_Disclaimer: Some day..._**

**A/N: well I have no idea what happened to my other beta. It seems like two of my betas are missing in action. I know why one is, but the other...**

_Chapter 20_

Gabriella waited outside of East High's doors for Troy. Everyone was crowding around the football team as they were about to board the bus that would take them to Santa Fe. Gabriella watched from afar as Ralph smiled at what female fans he had. She scoffed and shook her head.

"_If only they knew what kind of pig he is,"_ she thought to herself as her eyes caught sight of Michelle and her father talking. She didn't know what they were saying, but it seemed pretty serious.

"Hey," Troy said coming up behind her.

"Hey," she said, looking back.

"Ready to go?"

"I wanna wait until they leave. I wanna make sure my dad's actually going with them." He nodded and stood behind her.

The cheerleading team got on one bus and the football team got on the other. Gabriella caught sight of her father walking towards her and she turned slightly.

"Quick pretend like you don't know me," she whispered to Troy and he started making random conversation with someone he didn't even know.

"Now you know the rules, right?"

"Of course. No parties, no friends, no boys."

"_Especially_ no boys."

"I got it."

"Alright then. I'll see you tomorrow." She nodded and watched as her father walked back to his car and drove off behind the buses. Troy stopped his random conversation and thanked the guy he was talking to.

"We good?" he asked her and she nodded.

"We're good. Come on." They walked away from the school, lacing their hands together. "I met Sharpay today," she said, making small talk.

"Oh, God. She wasn't rude to you, was she?"

"Actually, she said she supported us being together."

"Really?"

"Really. Of course Amanda's theory is it's because Sharpay hates Samantha and Samantha doesn't want us together so Sharpay thought it would be fun to join on the side that supports us just to piss Samantha off."

"I wouldn't put it past Sharpay to do that," he said before yawning.

"You're really tired, aren't you?" He nodded and she squeezed his hand. "We'll be at my house soon."

They got to her house a few minutes later and walked inside. Troy admired the part of the house he hadn't seen, which was all of it excluding Gabriella's room.

"Your place is really nice."

"Thanks," she said before walking up the stairs. Troy followed her and they soon were in her room. "Come on in," she said and he walked into her room. She closed the door behind him and he crashed on her bed.

"Sleep." She giggled and sat down next to him.

"You get some rest. I'll be right here when you wake up," she said running her hand through his hair.

"No way. You're sleeping with me."

"Wha-What?"

"Not like that," he said with a blush on his face. "I meant I want you to sleep next to me." She smiled and laid down next to him. He moved over to her until their heads were touching. They stared into each others eyes until Troy felt his eyes close. Gabriella kissed his cheek before getting up to do her homework.

When Troy awoke three hours later, everything was dark and the space beside him was empty. He yawned and stretched before getting up. He went downstairs only to find his girlfriend in the kitchen cooking.

"Well I didn't expect to see this scene until after we got married," he said crossing his arm and leaning against the doorway. Gabriella blushed and continued to cook.

"I do this all the time, so it's like a habit of mine." He nodded and walked over to her. "I didn't know you thought about us...being married." He shrugged.

"It pops up in my mind once in a while." She smiled and he watched her cook. She was done a few minutes later and fixed a plate for her and Troy. They went into the dining room and ate their food, making small talk in between.

After dinner, they made their way into the living room and turned on the television. Gabriella leaned her head on his chest and he wrapped an arm around her.

"Hey, don't you have homework?" Gabriella asked.

"I do. But I don't plan on doing it."

"What?"

"I never do homework. It's not something I do."

"Well, it's something you're gonna do now."

"Brie, come on."

"Let's go." She turned off the TV and pulled him upstairs. "You're doing your homework."

"But I usually don't get any of it."

"Why do you think I'm here?" she asked with a smile and he smiled back. Gabriella helped Troy with his homework and it only took an hour. Troy flopped onto Gabriella's bed after it was all done and sighed.

"Man. I never knew homework could be so tiring."

"You just think it is because you've never done it before," she said as she crawled up beside him.

"Yeah, that's probably it." She giggled and he stroked her cheek.

She leaned down and kissed him. He put his hand on the back of her head and pulled her closer. His tongue grazed her bottom lip and she opened her mouth. She tilted her head slightly to deepen the kiss and his other hand found hers. She moved herself over so half of her body was on half of his. When they parted for air, sometime later, she leaned her head on his chest and he played with her hair. Soon they were both fast asleep.

-

-

Gabriella was first to awaken the next morning. She smiled when she felt his rising and falling chest underneath her. She slowly got up, trying not to disturb him, but it didn't work out so well.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked and locked his arm around her.

"I have to go take a shower."

"Can't you just stay here with me?"

"Sadly, no. We do have school today." He sighed and let her go. She walked over to her dresser and he propped himself up. "What are you gonna do about clothes?"

"No clue. I mean I can't go to my house and get clothes."

"Why not?"

"Cause we'll be late and not to mention my step father will be really pissed since I didn't come home last night."

"Then we'll just sneak in."

"Who are you and what have you done with Gabriella?" She laughed and walked over to her bed, crawling over him.

"Come on, Troy. It's not like he'll know you're coming in the door."

"True but..." She stopped and straddled his waist, sending a seductive smile his way.

"And maybe we can have a little time to make out in your room," she said and winked at him.

"And unless you plan on finishing what you have started, I suggest you stop right now," he said, smirking at her. She shook her head and rolled off of him. She got up and continued to get ready to take a shower. Troy knew she was mad at him by the way she stayed silent. He sighed and got up. "Are you mad at me?" he asked but she didn't answer him. "Brie," he said grabbing her hand. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Sometimes I just wonder if I really did change you."

"You know you did."

"Then what's with these suggestive comments?"

"That's just me. I didn't mean any harm by them." He touched her cheek and looked into her eyes. "I know you're not ready for that. And I'm not going to push you into it." She smiled and wrapped her arms around him.

"What did I do to deserve you Troy?" He smiled and returned the hug.

"A lot, love. A lot," he whispered and breathed in her scent. _"The real question is how did _I_ come to deserve you?"_ he thought to himself as he pulled her closer.


	21. Chapter 21

**Beautiful Disaster**

_by: LunarEclipse360_

**_Disclaimer: I'm going to hypnotize the president of the Disney company and make him give me the rights._**

_Chapter 21_

After Gabriella took her shower and dressed, the two of them made their way to Troy's house. He motioned for Gabriella to stay quiet and she nodded.

"Okay. My room is towards the back. You'll be able to know which one it is since it has my name on it. If you hear any voices, then make a run for my room and I'll be with you in a few. Okay?" She nodded and they walked into his house, quietly.

Troy took Gabriella's hand and led her through his house. There was not a single soul around which was weird. They made it to Troy's room and went inside.

"Watch your step," he told her as he led her down the short stairs.

"You have stairs in your room? Wow."

"Yeah. I think this used to be a den or something." He grabbed clean clothes and kissed her cheek. "Be right back." She nodded and he left the room. She looked around at all the different trophies he had and the pictures that adorned his room. She heard the door open and smiled.

"That was quick," she said turning around. She quickly froze when she saw a man standing in the doorway. His six foot build intimidating her. "Um...hi."

"Who are you and why are you in my step son's bedroom?"

"I-I'm a friend of his."

"Really," he said with a smirk.

"Yeah."

"I didn't know my step son had a pretty friend like you. Wish we would have met before." He closed the door and stepped towards her. She stepped back but found herself being stopped by the wall. She backed against the wall as much as she could and he came closer to her. He finally had her cornered and he placed a hand on her waist, running it up and down her side. "I know you would be a lot of fun in bed."

"What the hell are you doing in my room?" Dennis turned around and smirked when he saw Troy standing in the doorway.

"Just introducing myself to your little friend." Troy's eyes darkened when he saw Gabriella backed against the wall with fear in her eyes.

"Get away from her." Dennis chuckled and moved so Gabriella could get out the corner. She ran over to Troy and hid behind him. "Are you okay?" he whispered to her and she nodded.

"Yeah. I'm just glad you came when you did."

"So, Troy. Where were you last night? I was missing my punching bag." Gabriella froze at his words. She looked up at Troy and saw a flash of fear cross his eyes. "I bet you were too busy fucking your little bitch over there." Troy's eyes darkened even more and before Gabriella could blink, Troy had his step father against the wall.

"Don't you ever call her that," he growled and Dennis smirked.

"Aww. Is Troy protecting his plaything?"

"I'm not fucking playing. Don't fucking talk about her like she's an object."

"You know you can't win against me. So why don't you just let me go and I'll go easy on you in front of your little girlfriend." Troy just glared at him. Dennis' smirk dropped and he shrugged. "Fine. Don't listen to me. But don't say I didn't warn you." Dennis quickly punched Troy in the stomach and Troy let go. He then connected his fist to the side of Troy's head and Gabriella watched in horror as Troy was sent to the ground.

"Troy," she whispered and stared as Troy was beaten by his step father.

Soon it was all over. Dennis was tired of it. He kicked Troy one more time before leaving the room. Gabriella sat with her back against the wall until finally finding the strength to move. She crawled over to him and touched his cheek.

"Troy," she said and he groaned. "Troy open your eyes. Please?" he slowly opened his eyes, blue connecting with brown.

"Ga-Gabriel..."

"Shh. It's okay. I'm here," she said and moved his head into her lap.

"Yo-You need to get...to get out of here."

"I'm not leaving you."

"If he...comes back, I-I don't know if I...can protect you."

"I don't care. I'm not leaving you here." She leaned down and kissed his lips, softly. She stroked his cheek and kept him close.

Dennis never did come back into the room. Gabriella didn't know why but she was glad. Troy was eventually strong enough to climb onto his bed and she helped him. She still sat beside him, not daring to leave his side. She lied down next to him after he drifted to sleep and stared at him. He was different when he slept. He was peaceful. Gabriella slipped into a deep sleep shortly after.

"No. No. Leave me alone," he said in his sleep and woke Gabriella up. She opened her eyes and sat up, watching as he had a nightmare. "Please. Leave me alone." She was so worried about him that she didn't know what to do. So she did the only thing she could think of: she held him. She wrapped her arms around him and ran her hand through his hair.

"It's okay, Troy. I'm here. No one's gonna hurt you."

In the midst of her whispering comforting words in his ear, he awoke and wrapped his arms around her, crying against her. This was one side Gabriella had never seen before. She didn't even know this side of him existed.

"Don't leave me," he whispered.

"I won't. I promise I won't," she said and he tightened his grip on her. He eventually fell back into a dreamless sleep. Gabriella lied there, propped up against Troy's headboard with him wrapped around her midriff. She stroked his hair and hummed a soft tune.

He awoke some time later and looked up at her. His soft blue eyes met her chocolate brown ones and she smiled.

"Hey," she said softly.

"Hi," he said and sat up. His face contorted as a sharp pain shot through his body.

"Don't move so fast," she said and touched his arm. "You're hurt pretty badly. Where's your first aid kit?"

"Under the bed." She went under and pulled out the small white box.

"Lift your shirt." He looked at her with uncertainty. "I have to see how bad the bruises are." He lifted his shirt and she gasped at the multitude of bruises on his back. "This...wasn't the first time, was it?" He shook his head and she touched one bruise. She heard him give a sharp intake of breath and she removed her hand. "Sorry."

"It's okay," he said and relaxed. "Did he ever come back?"

"No."

"There's a surprise." She maneuvered her way around him and knelt down in front of him. She softly put pressure on parts of his abdomen and he cringed.

"I think he might have broken your rib."

"Wouldn't be the first time." She grabbed the ace bandage and began wrapping it around his stomach. "What's this for?"

"To help the rib heal. It might take longer than if you were to go to a hospital but it'll help."

"I've got a cook and a nurse. Can my life get any better?" She smiled and he took her into his arms. "Thanks for staying with me," he whispered.

"I told you I wouldn't leave."

"I'm glad you didn't." She pulled away and sighed.

"I think it might be too late to go to school, so I should head back to my house before my father gets home."

"Want me to walk you?"

"I'd like that." He grabbed her hand and they left his house. "I guess we really do have a lot in common," she said as they walked down the sidewalk.

"Yeah. Seems like we do," he said and smiled at her.

"Troy, promise me something," she said and stopped in front of him.

"Anything."

"Promise me that we won't hesitate to come to each other if we need to."

"Promise."

"I mean it, Troy," she said, looking into his eyes. "I want to know that you won't be afraid to show your true self around me."

"I haven't been fake around you since that day I showed you the garden." She smiled and kissed his lips. "Now what brought all that on?" She bit her lip and shrugged.

"It's just that...back there, you were really vulnerable. I've never seen that side of you before. You were like a child. I just want to know that you won't be afraid to be like that around me. I know guys don't like showing their emotions, but...I want you to."

"Only for you though. No one else. Just you." She nodded and they continued to walk to her house. When they reached her doorstep, she turned around and he pinned her against the door.

"Troy," she said with a smile on her face. He leaned down and placed his lips on hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist. They pulled away seconds later and he leaned his forehead against hers.

"I'm so glad you came into my life, Brie." She smiled and nodded.

"So am I. I don't think I'd be this happy if I hadn't have met you." He smiled and kissed her lips again.

"I should go before my step father sees I'm gone again."

"Okay. If you need something, you know where I'll be." He nodded.

"And if you ever need me, just call and I'll be climbing that tree faster than you can say 'Albuquerque.'" He kissed her one more time before letting her go. "Bye."

"Bye Troy." She watched him head back into the direction they came from and she went inside.


	22. Chapter 22

**Beautiful Disaster**

_by: LunarEclipse360_

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story_**

_Chapter 22_

Halloween came in a whirlwind. Everyone lost track of time so the dance was a relaxation period they could use. Gabriella stood in front of her full length mirror for the first time since homecoming. The dance was a costume party, meaning everyone had to go in a costume. Gabriella really didn't want to go, but Troy had convinced her to. Amanda suggested that the three of them, Gabriella, Taylor and Amanda, should dress up like fairy tale princesses.

Taylor protested, saying that there were no black princesses in fairy tales, but eventually gave up. She said she couldn't find anything else to be, but Gabriella knew the real reason. Troy had mentioned to Taylor that Chad was going as Prince Charming from Cinderella. Amanda was Snow White and Gabriella was Sleeping Beauty.

"Gabriella, they're here," Michelle called from downstairs. Gabriella took a deep breath and went downstairs. She saw all her friends standing at the bottom and her eyes landed on her boyfriend who looked ravishing in tights. He, however, was talking to her sister who was Tinkerbell. Boy could she pull off that character.

Taylor nudged Troy and he looked up. His face lit up when he spotted Gabriella walking down the stairs in her soft pink dress. She stopped before she reached the end and he looked her over.

"Brie...you look beautiful." She blushed and he outstretched his hand. She took it and he helped her down the last few steps.

"We'll be home later daddy," Michelle said as they left the house. Gabriella looked over at Amanda, who's blue and yellow dress looked great on her. Her prince this evening was Zeke Baylor, one of Troy's friends. She then looked over to Taylor who was latched onto Chad's arm. They were talking about something. What? She didn't know. But Gabriella had to admit that pale blue was Taylor's color.

"You really do look beautiful in that dress," Troy whispered in her ear and she smiled at him.

"Okay guys, how are we doing this?" Chad asked. "We have seven people and my car only seats four."

"I wouldn't mind sitting on someone's lap. I'm light enough," Michelle spoke up. Troy rolled his eyes knowing it was only an excuse for suggesting to sit on his lap.

"I'll sit on Zeke's lap...I mean if it's okay with you," Amanda said, blushing furiously.

"I don't mind."

"Will you do us the honor of being the other volunteer?" Chad asked Gabriella.

"I said I'd do it," Michelle said.

"No way, Michelle. You're the baby of the group. You get a seat to yourself," Troy spoke up. "Brie will do it. Right?" Gabriella nodded and Michelle rolled her eyes.

"Of course she will," she mumbled under her breath before getting into the car.

"Dude, let me have the window," Troy said to Zeke and he nodded.

"Sure." Zeke climbed in and took the middle seat. Michelle stared in shock that Troy wasn't sitting next to her. Amanda climbed in and sat on Zeke's lap. Troy got in next and Gabriella sat on his lap.

"Thank God I don't have a poofy dress. Right, Gabriella?"

"Lucky you," Gabriella responded, rolling her eyes. Unlike Amanda, Gabriella's dress was the poofy kind that stuck out. "This isn't uncomfortable for you, is it?" she asked Troy as they began their trip to the school. "Cause I mean I could just switch with Michelle," she whispered.

"No way. You're staying right here," he whispered back. "There's no way I'm having your horny sister sit on my lap. I swear the entire time we were waiting for you, she's been trying to touch me. I'm terrified of being alone with her." She smiled and kissed the side of his mouth.

"I'm sorry she put you through that."

"It's okay. As long as I get to kiss you at the end of it all, I'm fine," he said before kissing her lips.

"Oh, come on," Amanda whined.

"What?" Taylor asked.

"Tay, be glad you're sitting up there where the poofy dress blocks everything."

"Why?"

"Cause Mr. And Mrs. Bolton are making out back here."

"Thank God for the poofy dress."

"Can you two save that for like your bedroom or something?"

"If you don't want to see it, then stop watching," Troy mumbled against Gabriella's lips.

"What?" He broke away and turned to her.

"I said if you don't want to see it, then stop watching."

"Fine," she said and turned around. Troy rolled his eyes before going back to kissing his girlfriend. "They're doing it again," Amanda said and all but one occupant in the car began laughing.

Michelle sat in the corner sulking. She hated how her sister flaunted her relationship with Troy. Then she wondered if their dad knew about it. A bright idea flew into her head and she smiled.

"_Wait until we get home, Gabriella. Then we'll see how much longer you'll be with Troy."_ Michelle was tired of waiting for Samantha to tell her what her plan was, so Michelle decided it was time to take matters into her own hands.

They soon arrived at the school and Chad parked in the student lot. He quickly jumped out and ran around the other side to open up the doors for Taylor and Gabriella. He helped them both out and closed the door for Taylor. Gabriella waited for Troy to get out and he helped Amanda. Michelle got tired of waiting and hopped out the other end. Zeke got out after Amanda and closed the door behind him.

"You guys ready?" Zeke asked.

"Ask me that when Prom gets here. Then I'll give you an answer," Amanda said and they walked inside. Troy gave Gabriella his arm and she took it, gratefully. They walked inside with the rest of their friends and a scowling Michelle.

Amanda and Zeke headed straight for the dance floor. Chad and Taylor went to get something to drink. Michelle wandered off somewhere leaving Troy and Gabriella to themselves.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked and she nodded. He took her hand and led her onto the dance floor. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he placed his hands on her waist.

_They come and go_

_But they don't know_

_That you are my beautiful_

_I've tried to come_

_Closer with you_

_But they all say_

_We won't make it through_

_But I'll be there forever_

_You will see that it's better_

_All our hopes and our dreams _

_Will come true_

_I will not disappoint you_

_I will be right there for you_

_Til the end_

_The end of time_

_Please be mine_

Gabriella leaned her head against Troy's chest and he rested his head on top of hers. Everyone around them disappeared. To them, the only people in the room were each other.

Michelle watched them with anger and jealousy shining in her brown eyes. She didn't understand how Troy could fall for her sister. After all Gabriella had been put through. After all that had happened to her, Troy still wanted to be with Gabriella.

Amanda watched Michelle from across the room. She saw the look on Michelle's face and she knew that it wasn't good. If Michelle hated the idea of Troy being with Gabriella as much as Samantha did, then that was a recipe for disaster.

_I'm in and out_

_Of love with you_

_Trying to find if it's really true_

_How can I prove my love_

_If they all think I'm not good enough_

_But I'll be there forever_

_You will see that it's better_

_All our hopes and our dreams_

_Will come true_

_I will not disappoint you_

_I will be right there for_

_Til the end_

_The end of time_

_Please be mine_

Taylor smiled happily at the couple on the dance floor. She wished that she could be like them. A nudge from beside her, broke her from her trance and she turned her head.

"You wanna dance?" Chad asked nervously and she nodded. He took her hand and led her out onto the dance floor. Soon Amanda and Zeke joined in followed by a bunch of other couples. Troy and Gabriella didn't notice, though. They were too busy lost in their world.

_I can't stop the rain from falling_

_Can't stop my heart from calling you_

_It's calling you_

_Can't stop the rain from falling_

_Can't stop my heart from calling you_

_It's calling you_

_Can't stop the rain from falling_

_Can't stop my heart from calling you_

_It's calling you_

_But I'll be there forever_

_You will see that it's better_

_All our hopes and our dreams_

_Will come true_

_I will not disappoint you_

_I will be right there for you_

_Til the end_

_The end of time_

_Please be mine_

As the song ended, Troy lifted Gabriella's chin and brought his lips down to hers. She kissed back and he dropped his hand to her waist. They stood on the dance floor, kissing passionately until the song came to a complete end.

Everyone around them clapped and Troy led her off the dance floor. They walked over to the punch bowl and he handed her a cup.

"Thanks." She took the cup and drank a sip, her throat burning as it went down.

"Well someone definitely spiked the punch." Troy said and Gabriella nodded, putting down her cup.

"That would be moi," Ralph said as he walked up to the couple.

"What do you want Edwards?"

"Calm down, Bolton. I came in peace. I must say, I didn't think this was going to last," he said pointing between Troy and Gabriella. "I was sure that you were going to give up on her and move on to that sister of hers."

"Bastard," Gabriella said and tried to lunge at him but Troy held her back.

"Whoa. Hold on there, Brie."

"No. He's a fucking pig. He raped my sister."

"What?" Troy said looking up at Ralph.

"I didn't rape your sister. She wanted it out of her own free will."

"Yeah right. That's what you say when they tell other people."

"No. I'm being serious. I didn't rape M&M. She wanted it. She practically begged me for it."

"I don't believe you."

"Fine. Don't believe me. I know what happened that night after you and Bolton left." Ralph walked away from the angry brunette and Troy pulled her towards him.

"Why didn't you tell me he raped Michelle?" he asked and she looked into his eyes.

"Because I didn't know what to say. I couldn't even believe it when she told me."

"Oh, Brie," he said and brought her into his arms. She held onto him like she was holding on for life. But she was, wasn't she? She was holding on to her life. _He_ was her life. Without him, she doubted she could live any longer.

The group stayed at the dance until it was over. The first ones to be dropped off were Gabriella and Michelle since they were the closest.

"I'll walk from here guys," Troy said as he got out of Chad's car.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. My house isn't that far. See you guys later."

"Later." Troy closed the door and watched them drive off. He turned around and was faced with a smiling Gabriella. "Where's Michelle?"

"She went inside. I think she's all tired out." He nodded and took her hand, walking with her to her door. "Tonight was really fun."

"Yeah it was. Our school should have costume dances more often." She laughed and he brought his hand up to her cheek. "I'll see you at school. Okay?" She nodded and he leaned down. Just as his lips touched hers, the door flew open.

"Gabriella Montez!" her father yelled and she looked at him in fear.

"I'm sorry for keeping her out here longer, sir," Troy said and her father just stared at the teenager.

"Get in the house, Gabriella."

"Bye, Troy."

"Bye," he said, watching her disappear up the steps.

"Come near Gabriella again and I swear I will have you arrested."

"For what? I haven't done anything to her."

"No. But that doesn't mean something can't be made up." He slammed the door in Troy's face and Troy glared at the door. He sighed and walked away. If he would have stuck around a little longer, he would have heard the shrill scream of his girlfriend.

**A/N: so what do you think? Do you think Ralph is telling the truth? Oh, and going to the Tinkerbell reference. A lot of people call Tinkerbell a jealous bitch, so I thought why not make Michelle, Tinkerbell**


	23. Chapter 23

**Beautiful Disaster**

_by: LunarEclipse360_

**_Disclaimer: ha...yeah right_**

_Chapter 23_

School was closed the day after Halloween to give the students that attended the party a chance to rest. Troy had gotten all the rest he needed and was ready to go back to school the next day energized. He got through the first part of the morning without any interaction with his step father. He boarded the bus, ready to see Gabriella's smile but when he saw her get on, her smile was no where to be found. She sat down next to him and stayed quiet.

"Brie..."

"We have to break up," she said and his stared at her in shock.

"What? Why?"

"My dad...he doesn't want me dating."

"Then he doesn't have to know about us. All we have to do is be secretive about it."

"But what about Michelle? She'll tell him everything." He turned her chin so she could face him and smiled.

"Then we keep our relationship in the security of the garden. No one knows it exists but me, you and my cousin."

"Speaking of which I have yet to meet your cousin."

"One day. You will," he said with a smirk. "So are you up for it?" She sighed and nodded. "Good," he said and kissed her lips. "Cause I don't think I could deal with being without you."

"Neither could I." He smiled and let go of her chin. The bus pulled up to the school, not long after and they got off.

"Then I guess I'll see you around," she said to him, acting as if they had just broken up to fool Michelle.

"Yeah. Too bad it didn't work out," he said before walking away from her.

"So you broke up with him?" Michelle asked.

"Yes, Michelle. But I still don't think you have a chance with him."

"Says you. I know I have a chance with him," she said and walked away. Gabriella rolled her eyes and walked over to where she saw Taylor and Amanda.

"Hey girls."

"Hey. What's up?" Taylor asked.

"Oh, nothing. Troy and I broke up."

"What?" both girls squealed and she laughed.

"I'm kidding." The two girls sighed. "It's a pretend break up."

"Why?" Amanda asked.

"Because my sister told my father about me and Troy. And my father doesn't want me dating so he told me to break up with Troy. I really was going to but then Troy suggested a fake break up to fool Michelle."

"So how are you two going to be a couple?"

"We have our ways."

"I knew that girl was evil."

"Amanda what are you talking about?" Taylor asked.

"At the party, Michelle kept sending jealous glares at you and Troy," she said to Gabriella. "I didn't realize it was that bad."

"So you're saying that she broke them up just so she could get with Troy?"

"That's exactly what she's saying," Gabriella said with a sigh. "I knew my sister was desperate but not this desperate. I'll see you two later."

"Later."

Troy walked up to his locker and spun the combination. As he pried it open, Michelle walked up to him with a smile on her face.

"Hey, Troy." He turned around and smirked.

"Hey, Michelle. What's up?"

"I heard about you and Gabriella."

"Really?" he asked turning around to face her. "How did you hear about it so fast? We've only been broken up for...what? Five minutes. Unless you had something to do with it."

"What? No. Word just travels fast." He nodded, not believing her. "So since you and my sister are no longer together, I was wondering if maybe you and me could give it a shot."

"Nope. Sorry," he said and turned around.

"Why not?"

"Because you're just not my type."

"I thought your type was girl," came another voice and Troy cursed in his head.

"Hello, Sam," he said and turned to face the cheerleader. She had her arms crossed an annoyed look on her face. "What brings you here?"

"I came here to defend this poor girl who has been pouring her heart out to you since day one. And all you do is ignore her."

"Like I said. She's not my type."

"Since when do you have a type?"

"Since I found out the female sex is not an object."

"That girl changed you, Troy. If she hadn't come around, then there would be nothing stopping you from wanting to go find an empty classroom and fuck me."

"You're right. She did change me. And I'm glad she did. I now know how to think with my head and not my dick." Troy slammed his locker shut and walked away from the two girls. He walked straight to homeroom without stopping and his heart leaped when he saw Gabriella sitting in her seat. She looked up and he winked at her. She smiled before turning her attention back to Taylor.

Gabriella rushed to her locker during free period and threw her stuff in. She, then, quickly made her way up to the garden. This was the only time of the day that she could be with Troy. She saw him leaning against the railing with his back to her. She walked quietly up to him and saw that his eyes were closed. She smiled and put her lips on his. He kissed back and tangled his hand in her hair.

"Hello, beautiful," he said when they parted for air.

"Hello to you too, handsome."

"So how's your day been so far?"

"Okay. I guess. Nothing compared to what it was before we had to take this relationship underground."

"Well that's what happens when we have an angry sister who doesn't care about going against her sister."

"And why is that?"

"Because the school's playboy sent her the wrong signals and now she thinks he wants to be romantically involved with her."

"Whatever happened to him anyway?" He smiled and pulled her closer to him.

"This really great girl came along and changed him for the better." She smiled and bit her lip.

"Did I really?"

"Yep. I even told off Samantha today."

"You told off the head bitch?" He looked at her with confusion. "Sorry. Amanda's rubbing off on me." He chuckled and shook his head.

"Yeah. I told her off because she refuses to get use to the new me."

"Well, I'm glad you told her off. Maybe now she'll learn to back off."

"Someone's jealous."

"I am not. I just want her to know that you're off limits."

"You know there's no way she's getting her claws into me ever again." He leaned his head against hers and kissed the tip of her nose. "I'm yours until you're done with me."

"Would it be safe to say that I might never get rid of you?"

"Yeah it would. I can say the same thing about you." She smiled and ran her hand through his hair. Silence past between them and he sat there, contemplating something. "Hey, Brie?"

"Hm?" she asked, looking into his eyes.

"Can I give you something?"

"What is it?" she asked and he took her hand in his. He took off the ring on his right hand and showed it to her.

"This...is my MVP ring from last year. I want you to hold on to it."

"What for?"

"Because you are my MVP." She gave him a confused look and he smiled. "Most valuable person." She smiled brightly before kissing him. He went to put it on her finger but he found her fingers were too small. She, then, got an idea. She took off her necklace and placed the ring on it.

"Put it on for me?" He nodded and took the chain from her. She turned around and he placed it around her neck, clasping the ends together. She smiled and fiddled with it before turning around to face him. "I'll never take it off." He smiled and kissed her passionately.


	24. Chapter 24

**Beautiful Disaster**

_by: LunarEclipse360_

**_Disclaimer: Nada_**

**A/N: this chapter is rated M for a sex scene. The first out of the I think three in this story. Read at your own risk. You'll be able to spot it out. If you don't like that kind of stuff, I'll make the first letter of the beginning of it and the last letter of the end of it in bold. I was bored so I decided to update this.**

_Chapter 24_

A month had gone by. Troy and Gabriella's relationship grew even with its boundaries. They met in the garden everyday during free period until basketball season started, mid-November. After that, it was hard for them to be together. The only real time was the time on the bus, where they would duck beneath the view of everyone else and lean against each other in a comfortable silence. Every once in a while they would share a quick kiss but other than that, they were just enjoying each other's company. Michelle and Samantha hadn't become a real threat to their relationship until it came time for the Wildcats to have an away game.

Gabriella stood outside East High, staring into the eyes of her boyfriend. She really didn't want him to go. Not with Michelle and Samantha around.

"Please don't go."

"I have to, Brie. I'm team captain. I can't _not_ go."

"But what about all those cheerleaders?"

"What about them? Don't trust me?"

"Of course I do. It's them I don't trust. Especially Samantha and her mini-me a.k.a my sister"

"I'll stay far away from them."

"Promise?"

"I promise. Just root for me okay?"

"Okay," she said with a smile. "Win one for me?" she asked as she hugged him. He pulled back and kissed her.

"You know it." He winked at her before walking away.

Michelle and Samantha turned away from what they had just witnessed. Michelle's blood boiled as she realized she had been lied to.

"Calm down, Michelle," Samantha said and put a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"How can I? For the past month, they've been lying about breaking up."

"Don't worry about it. Come Monday morning, they will be broken up for real this time."

"You have a plan?" Samantha smiled and nodded.

"Of course." Michelle smiled and looked at her sister.

"_Soon you'll learn never to mess with me,"_ she thought to herself before following Samantha onto the bus.

Troy sat on the bus with his earphones in, his iPod on full blast. His teammates were talking about something stupid and he really didn't want to listen to them. He didn't notice Chad plop into the seat next to him until he was nudged. Troy turned his head and took out one earphone.

"What's up?"

"Nothing much. Missing your girl already?" Troy smiled and nodded.

"Yeah."

"Same here. I can't believe I actually agreed to dating McKessie."

"Maybe it's because you knew deep down inside that she is a great girl."

"Maybe. Or maybe it's because she's got a nice body underneath that smart exterior."

"Chad."

"I know. I know. Women are not objects."

"Thank you."

Troy had gotten Chad, Jason and Zeke to see his side of the female sex. He wanted them to never refer to them as objects or treat them as one.

"So are you ready for this game?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"Alright."

The Wildcats arrived at their destination and checked into their hotel rooms. The girls were on one side of the hallway and the boys on the other. Troy and Chad shared a room while Zeke and Jason shared the one across from them. The game was the next day so everyone went to sleep immediately, knowing they had a big day.

Troy had a hard time sleeping that night. He didn't know if it was nerves or his fear of having a nightmare in front of Chad. He sighed and pulled out his phone. He dialed a number that he knew by heart and let it ring.

"Hello?" came a groggy voice from the other end.

"Sorry, baby. Did I wake you?"

"Yeah, but it's okay," she said and he smiled. "What's wrong?"

"Can't sleep."

"Want me to sing you to sleep?"

"Yes, please." She giggled and took a deep breath.

_Dancing bears_

_Painted wings_

_Things I almost remember_

_And a song_

_Someone sings_

_Once upon a December_

_Someone holds me safe and warm_

_Horses prance through a silver storm_

_Figures dancing gracefully_

_Across my memory_

Troy eyes drooped as he listened to his girlfriend's voice over the phone. Her voice was a lullaby to him. It made him feel safe. It made him feel like nothing could go wrong.

"Troy?"

"Hm?"

"Good luck tomorrow."

"Thanks," he whispered.

"Night, Troy."

"Night, Brie," he said and hung up his phone. He rolled over to his side and imagined her next to him, singing the song she had sung over the phone.

-

-

Troy was the last to get up the next morning. Chad had to shake him just to get Troy half conscious. Troy reluctantly got up, feeling like it was going to be a bad day.

The game went fine. The Wildcats won 23-20. Troy didn't know why he had a feeling like that day wasn't going to be a good day when his team had just won. But somewhere in the back of his mind, something told him that the day was not over yet.

One of his teammates threw a victory party and it stretched from one room, into the hallway and into the next. If you wanted privacy, you would have to go into one of the other rooms on the floor.

"Chad," Troy said to his best friend before they got into the party zone.

"Yeah."

"I need you to do me a favor."

"What's that?"

"Keep Samantha and Michelle away from me. Got it?"

"Got it."

"Tell Jason and Zeke too."

"Right."

The two boys walked into the party and everyone raised their cups to greet their team captain. He smiled at all of them and saw Michelle out the corner of his eye.

"Shit. I'll see you later," he said to Chad before disappearing into the crowd.

He managed to avoid Michelle and Samantha the entire time until someone gave him a beer and like an idiot, he drank it down. He had already been through seven of them and he was feeling buzzed.

"Troy there you are," Samantha said as she came up to him.

"Oh. Hey Sam. What's up?" he slurred.

"Well you see...Michelle here isn't much of a kisser and she wanted to know if you could give her some lessons."

"No way. I have a girlfriend and she just so happens to be her sister," he slurred, shaking his head. "No way am I making out with my girl's sister." He walked away from the two girls and Michelle looked at the older girl.

"Don't worry. There's still plan B." Samantha grabbed Michelle's arm and dragged her through the crowd.

Troy stood against a wall, feeling wasted. He couldn't see straight...at all.

"Troy. Gabriella's here to see you." Samantha said and he looked at her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Just a little...tipsy. You said Brie's here?"

"Yeah. Come on. She's in another room." She took him by the hand and led him out of the party.

"Why is she here?" he slurred.

"She said she came to say congratulations on your win."

"Oh." She led him to an empty room and took him inside.

"Found him," she said. "Have fun you two." She winked before leaving the room. He stumbled toward the girl that was standing in front of him and she caught him before he could fall.

"Thanks."

"No problem., she said lowly.

**H**e crashed his lips against hers and she fell back in shock. Luckily there was a bed behind her so she didn't hit the floor. He grabbed her waist and pulled her up. She wrapped her legs around him and moaned against his lips. His hands ran up her side until they came to rest at the base of her breasts. He squeezed each one before bringing his mouth down on her neck. She moaned and ran her hands through his hair.

He reached down and tugged the hem of her shirt. She pulled it up and threw it across the room. He attacked the newly uncovered skin and she bit her lip to bite back the moan in her throat. She pulled up his shirt and dropped it on the floor. Her hands traveled along his toned chest and up to his shoulders. His mouth found its way back up to hers and this time he used tongue.

She moaned when she felt his erection poking her thigh. She pressed her hips to his and he moaned against her mouth. He took off his pants and pulled down her skirt, his fingers playing with the edges of her underwear. He slipped them off of her then took of his boxers. He positioned himself but looked at her to ask permission. She didn't answer, instead she pressed her hips to his again and he got the hint. He pushed inside of her and she moane**d**.

"Are you getting all of this?" a girl whispered.

"Oh, yeah. I'm getting it," another one whispered back. "Now it's time to upload." She uploaded her video feed onto the internet. "And send." She pressed the send button and minutes later, everyone in East High received an email that would change lives.

Back in Albuquerque, Taylor was going through her email when one caught her eye. She opened it and her mouth dropped open. Her phone rang and she picked it up.

"You got it too?" she asked the person on the other line. "Yeah. She's going to be pissed."

**A/N: And now...for all of you who have figured it out, let your comments about how disappointed in Troy you are come pouring in.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Beautiful Disaster**

_by: LunarEclipse360_

**_Disclaimer: I wish_**

**A/N: I would like to thank Liddleladylucy for her banner for this story. it's in my profile so check it out. It is a really beautiful banner.**

_Chapter 25_

When Troy returned to school Monday morning, half of the student body cheered for him and the other half just shook their heads. He had no idea what was going on. But at that moment he didn't care. Sunday morning replayed in his head.

_The day before_

_Troy awoke to unwanted sunlight beaming in his eyes. He looked around and noticed that he wasn't in his room. He also noticed that he wasn't the only one in that bed. A faint smile reached his lips as he remembered, faintly, that last night Gabriella had came. They hadn't talked but it had been amazing. He felt her stir beside him and his smile widened._

"_Morning, Troy," He froze and his smile dropped._

"Oh no. Oh no. No. No. No. This can't be happening to me,"_ he thought to himself when he recognized the voice._

"_Troy?" She touched his arm and he jumped back, turning towards her._

"Michelle."_ He quickly grabbed his boxers and slipped them on. He stood up and began looking for his clothes._

"_What are you doing?"_

"_Leaving."_

"_But we didn't get to cuddle last night. You passed out before we could."_

"_Look, Michelle. I don't know how this happened but it shouldn't have."_

"_But you told me you loved me."_

"_I thought you were someone else. Okay? This shouldn't have happened I would appreciate it if it would stay between the two of us." He threw on his pants and his shirt and left the room. He closed the door behind him and leaned against the surface. He didn't know how he was going to explain this to Gabriella._

Troy caught sight of Taylor, Amanda and Gabriella in the computer lab. He took a deep breath and walked over to them.

"Hey, girls," he said and Taylor and Amanda gave him a dirty look.

"Hey, pig," Amanda said before getting up and walking past him.

"I suggest you just run for it," Taylor said before following Amanda. He looked at them both in confusion.

"What's up with them?" he asked Gabriella but she didn't answer. "Brie?"

"Don't fucking Brie me, you pig," she said and stood up.

"What did I do?"

"What did you do? I'll tell you what you did. This is what you did." She turned the lap top around and Troy's eyes widened as he watched himself having sex with Michelle. "You want to explain that to me?"

"Gabriella I really didn't know what was going on. I was drunk and I thought she was you."

"Likely story, Troy. Too bad you've used the 'I thought she was you' excuse before," she cried and shook her head. "How could you? And with my own sister."

"I'm telling you the truth, Gabriella. I had no idea that it was Michelle until the next morning."

"I don't _ever _want to see your face again. Do you hear me?"

"Gabriella..." he said trying to grab her arm.

"_Don't_ touch me," she said and evaded his grasp. "Don't touch me, don't talk to me...don't even look at me. You're out of my life, Troy. We're over." She walked out of the computer lab and his knees gave way on him. He landed in the seat next to him and shook his head. The video feed was still going and he shut it off. That video had ruined his life.

Michelle walked through East High with her head down for the first time. Troy had made it clear that he didn't want her, even after they had sex. Not only that but every few minutes someone would walk past her and call her a bad name.

"Whore." She cringed and kept walking.

"Slut."

"Home wrecker." That one really got to her because she knew she ruined her sister's relationship. She had seen the video. Samantha had showed it to her when they got back to school. Everyone on campus had seen it. Michelle came to a halt when a pair of high heeled feet appeared in front of her. She looked up and into the fiery brown eyes of Sharpay Evans.

"You ruined a great thing you know," she said and Michelle looked away guiltily. "Not only that but you ruined your sister's life. How could you be so selfish? You should have just listened to Troy the first time when he said he didn't want you. Maybe if you did, your sister wouldn't be crying her eyes out and you would be walking these halls with your head high. Great job." Sharpay walked away and Michelle felt like crying.

Troy sat in the garden, staring off into space. His whole life was ruined because of his stupidity. He shouldn't have drank so much. Where were the guys in the middle of this? He gave them a job to do and they didn't do it. He sighed and leaned back against the bench.

He ruined something nice for himself. He ran it straight into the ground and he doubted that there was a way to get it back on track. He closed his eyes and Gabriella's face appeared. He smiled softly and wished that he could go back in time and stop it all from happening.

Gabriella sat in the cafeteria, playing with her food. She wasn't really interested in eating. All she wanted to do was go home and cry her eyes out. She couldn't believe that Troy had cheated on her with her own sister. She couldn't believe Troy had cheated at all. She thought that what they had was great, but apparently not.

Taylor and Amanda looked at their friend with a sad expression. They knew Gabriella was nothing without Troy. They knew that even with what happened that she still loved him. Amanda nudged Taylor and the darker-skinned girl looked up. Amanda motioned towards the table across the room and Taylor saw Troy staring at Gabriella with sad eyes.

The look on his face was heart breaking and Taylor had to look away. There had to be someway to fix this. Amanda sighed and pushed her food away.

"I can't eat," she said and Taylor smiled sadly at her.

"I'm gonna go to the library. I'll see you two later," Gabriella said softly and stood up. She walked out of the cafeteria, dumping her food on the way.

-

-

Three days had passed by since Gabriella broke up with Troy. His mood dropped drastically. He was always in a bad mood. The only time he wasn't was when he was by himself in the garden. She stopped sitting next to him on the bus and she wouldn't return his calls. He felt his heart being ripped to shreds with each passing second she wasn't around.

He stared out into the distance as he sat on the roof. His eyes were empty. No feeling was left in them. He refused to believe Monday had happened. He started a fight with his step father just to make him believe it did. Monday happened and Gabriella hated him. The more she was away from him, the more he felt himself slipping into a dark abyss at the bottom of his heart. He had been there once and he promised himself he wasn't going back, but now...now he felt like breaking that promise.

He pulled out his box cutter from his pocket and lifted his wrist band. He cut line after line across his skin until he had eight new lines in his wrist. When he felt the euphoric rush, he sat back and let it wash over him. This was the first time he cut since the day he met her. She had made him better. She made him a different person. But with her gone, he could feel himself slipping back into the world he wanted nothing to do with. He sighed and got up, leaving the safety of the garden.

Gabriella sat on the floor in front of her locker and pulled her knees up to her chest. As much as she hated to admit it, she missed him. She missed Troy. She needed him. Her father's abuse had become worse since Monday and it was all because Michelle wasn't happy. The abuse had turned into more of a mixture between physical and sexual. Sometimes he would beat her before raping her, other times it was vise versa. She couldn't take it anymore.

Her brown eyes stared upward, its orbs showing nothing. She just wanted to die. She had no reason to live anymore. She closed her eyes and wished it upon herself, but she knew it would never come. Footsteps brought her out of her daze and she opened her eyes. The footsteps stopped and she turned her head.

Brown met with blue. Emotionless met with emptiness. Troy's breath caught in his throat as he stared upon her. She was even more broken than she had been before.

"I'm sorry," he said lowly, shaking his head. He hurried past her and she just stared after him. She wanted to call him back, but she just couldn't forgive him for what he did.

Taylor and Amanda stood in the library, waiting for Chad, Zeke and Jason. They spotted the three boys and waited for them to take a seat.

"So how are we going to do this?" Chad asked.

"We just have to find away to get them back together," Amanda said.

"Okay, we got that point, Sherlock." Amanda glared at him. "The question is _how_ are we going to do this."

"We should lock them up somewhere," Jason said.

"But where?"

"Janitor's closet?" Amanda suggested

"No way. Too cramped. I think she'll kill him before they get a chance to work anything out," Taylor said.

"Empty classroom?" Jason suggested.

"Too much work. First we'll actually have to find a classroom that's empty and find a way to lock them in," Chad said and everyone sighed.

"The gym?" Zeke suggested and everyone looked at him. "What? It seemed logical to me."

"And I thought Jason was stupid," Taylor said and Jason nodded before taking offense.

"HeyI"

"What? It's true. You act like an idiot most of the time."

"She's right you do," Amanda said with a nod.

Chad shook his head at the conversation before getting an idea. "I know where we can lock them up."

"Where?"

"I'll explain later just follow me," Chad said and left the library with the other four teenagers following.


	26. Chapter 26

**Beautiful Disaster**

_by: LunarEclipse360_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own_**

_Chapter 26_

A month had gone by and Chad decided to take his plan into action. He saw the effect the break up had on Troy: he saw how Troy became more aggressive than before. If you looked at him wrong, he gave you a reason never to do it again. Chad wasn't liking this Troy, not in the slightest.

"Okay so plan 'get Gabriella and Troy back together' is a go," Chad said as he approached his accomplices. "You girls know what to do?" They nodded.

"Get Gabriella to go to her locker during free period," Taylor said.

"Right. And you two know what to do?" he asked Zeke and Jason.

"Be ready to lock the doors," Jason answered.

"Alright then. Let's get this show on the road," he said and they all went inside.

Free period had come faster than any of them expected. Taylor, Amanda and Gabriella walked down the hallways ready to go to the library.

"You don't want to put that in your locker first?" Taylor asked Gabriella, referring to the books in her hand.

"No. I'm okay with carrying them."

"You sure? That's extra weight to carry around."

"Not to mention it's less stuff to put away before lunch," Amanda said and Gabriella contemplated on putting her books back.

"Okay. I'll go put these away and I'll meet you in the library." Amanda and Taylor nodded and watched Gabriella walk away. They looked at each other and smiled. They soon ran off towards where Jason and Zeke were to tell them to get ready.

Gabriella walked to her locker and put in the combination. As soon as she got her locker open, a note came tumbling out. She put her books in before kneeling down to retrieve the note before she opened it and read it over.

_Meet me in the garden. I need to speak to you. Please just give me one chance._

_-Troy_

She sighed and closed her locker before going into the direction of the garden. She walked through the doors that led to the garden staircase, unaware of the four people that were hidden in the shadows.

"Quick. Do it now," Taylor whispered to Jason and Zeke and they put a broom handle through the door handles. "Now all we have to do is hope she doesn't kill him."

Gabriella walked up the staircase until she saw Troy sitting on the bench. He heard her footsteps and he looked up, confusion passing across his face.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"You should know. You're the one who left me the note."

"What note? I didn't...Chad," Troy said and shook his head.

"Well if you have nothing to say then I guess I'll just go."

"No. Wait," he said and chased after her. He stopped when he saw her standing by the door. "What's wrong?"

"It's locked," she said and turned around.

"What?" He walked up to the door and tried to push it open but it wouldn't budge. "Fuck."

"Has this ever happened before?"

"Nope, not in the years I've been coming up here." She nodded and sat on the stairs. He turned around and leaned his back against the door. "I'm sorry Gabriella."

"Yeah, well sorry isn't gonna cut it."

"Why won't it?"

"Because, Troy, you cheated on me. And not only that, but you did it with my sister."

"I didn't mean to. I told you I thought it was you."

"You've used that excuse before."

"And just like before it's true. I was drunk. I could barely see straight."

"What were you doing drinking anyway? You're not old enough."

"Someone passed me one and I just drunk it down. I only meant to have one but I ended up drinking six more. Point is...is that I didn't _mean_ to cheat on you. I would never cheat on you."

"But you did. You did and you broke my heart." He sighed and took a step towards her.

"Gabriella, listen to me."

"Why should I?"

"Because I'm trying to explain myself to you and you won't let me." She lowered her eyes and stayed silent. "I _never_ wanted to hurt you in any way, shape or form. I can't remember straight details of what happened that night but there are something's that I do remember."

"Then tell me. What do you remember?"

"The only thing I can remember was Samantha coming up to me and telling me that you were there. I followed her into another room and I guess Michelle was in there. And I swear, I thought she was you. I was too drunk to make out her face so I was only going on what Samantha told me."

"And you actually believed Samantha?"

"I was drunk. If someone would have told me that a sixteen foot elephant was walking around the hotel, I would have believed the person and gone looking for it. I didn't know it was Michelle until the next morning. But do you know what was one of the first things I thought when I found out?" She shook her head and he ran a hand through his hair. "I thought 'how the hell am I going to tell Gabriella?' I walked into school Monday morning, thinking of different ways to tell you."

"You mean you would have told me even if that video didn't exist?"

"Of course."

"Why?"

"Because I know you would have wanted me to be honest about it. Since the day we got together, I knew that this relationship was built on honesty and trust and there was no way in hell I was going to go against that." He took her hand and pulled her up. "Come on." She looked at him in confusion but followed him up to where the bench was. "Right here is where you told me you couldn't trust me. You remember that day?"

"Yeah it was the day of the house party where Ralph almost..." she drawled off and he nodded.

"When you told me that, it broke my heart. From that day, I've been trying my hardest to get you trust me again. And when you finally did, Saturday happened and I knew that I couldn't keep this from you. Not if I wanted you to completely trust me. I need to know if you still trust me."

"I still do trust you, Troy."

"Then why are we in this position?"

"Because when I saw that video, it hurt. You hurt me by cheating on me."

"It wasn't intentional. I told you before you're much too important to me to do something that would hurt you." He went to wipe away a tear and she turned away from him. "Brie. Please. Just forgive me."

"It's hard to forgive something like this," she said and walked over to the railing. "It's hard to forgive and forget when you know it happened and it's forever embedded in your head."

"Can I tell you something?" he asked and she nodded without looking at him. "Before you came, I never knew what it was like to have someone care about me. Before you came, I never knew what it was like to care for someone else. My mom stopped caring when my dad died. Five years of being cared for doesn't measure out twelve years of being ignored. So in return, I never really cared about her.

You've changed my outlook on life. I remember days when I just wanted to kill myself and get it over with. There were days when I would sit in my room and wonder if I died would anyone care."

"Of course people would care. What about your friends? Your cousin?"

"I never really thought that they did. That is, until you came along. You showed me that there is something worth living for. You taught me how to care for other people. You showed me that there are people who care about me."

"Troy, where are you really going with this?" she asked still not turning to him. He sighed and started walking, slowly, towards her.

"What I'm trying to say is that...there's only been one girl that's held my heart in her hands. Not my mom, not my cousin...but you, Gabriella Montez." She finally turned around and saw how close he was to her. "You've held it since the day we locked eyes in the hallway." He smiled and put his arms on the railing, boxing her in. "Would it be safe to say that I've fallen in love with you?" She smiled and nodded.

"Would it be safe to say that I've fallen too?" He nodded before capturing her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. They pulled away for air, seconds later and he leaned his forehead against hers.

"I love you, Gabriella," he whispered.

"I love you too, Troy," she whispered back before he pulled her in for another kiss.

From downstairs, the five accomplices stood in front of the door. They all listened closely for any signs of life.

"I think they killed each other," Jason said and Zeke took the broom handle off of the door.

The five friends walked quietly through the door and up the stairs. Taylor turned around and bit back a squeal. She tapped everyone and they all turned around. They smiled when they saw Troy and Gabriella, happily, lip locking.

Troy opened one eye and saw his friends watching them. "It seems we have an audience," he said pulling back slightly.

"Let them watch," Gabriella said and he smirked before attacking her lips again.


	27. Chapter 27

**Beautiful Disaster**

_by: LunarEclipse360_

**_Disclaimer: Never in my life will I own this unless by some miracle they hand it over to me._**

**A/N: guess what guys? On June 6, I'm graduating from high school. WOOOO. lol. I have to admit though I'm gonna miss my friends. Today was my last day of high school :cries:**

_Chapter 27_

Christmas was only days away. The school seemed a little more cheerful than usual. Troy and Gabriella's relationship was still stuck to the confines of the garden but they didn't mind. Even if basketball practice required him to be in the gym during free period; half the time Gabriella would sneak in and watch them play.

"Okay team. Practice is over. Hit the showers," the coach bellowed before blowing his whistle. The team made their way to the locker rooms but Troy had another destination in mind.

"Dude you coming?" Chad asked.

"Be right there. I got a little business to take care of." Chad saw Gabriella sitting on the top bleacher and he smiled.

"Kay. Then I'll see you later."

"Later." Troy watched his friend go into the locker room before making his way to his girlfriend. He climbed up the bleachers and planted a soft kiss on her lips.

"Hello to you, too," she said when they parted. He sat down next to her and pulled her closer. "Na-uh."

"What?" he asked when she pulled away.

"You're sweaty. You can come next to me once you take a shower."

"That's gonna be a while."

"They still haven't healed?" she asked, referring to his bruises.

"It's not that they haven't, it's just he keeps making new ones."

"He hasn't broken anymore of your ribs, has he?" Troy shook his head and sighed.

"Not yet at least." She smiled sadly at him.

"I wish there was something I could do."

"Stay over with me tonight?" he asked, hopefully.

"Troy, you know I can't. There's no way I can convince my father to let me be somewhere else but home tonight."

"Say you're sleeping over at Taylor's or something."

"I don't know."

"Come on, Brie. Neither of my parents will be home and I really don't want to be there by myself."

"Is the captain of the basketball team afraid of being home alone?"

"No." She gave him a skeptical look and he sighed. "Okay, maybe just a little. But that's all the more reason for you to sleep over. Please Brie," he said giving her the puppy dog look.

"Fine."

"Yes."

"I'll see what I can do. I'm not making any promises though." He nodded, satisfied with her answer. "You should see if there's anyone left in there."

"Yeah. I should, shouldn't I? See you later." He got up and kissed her one more time before heading down to the locker room.

Gabriella had talked Taylor about covering for her for that night and Taylor had agreed to it. Now all she had to do was convince her father to let her.

"Please daddy."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so."

"But it's my only chance to be a normal teenage girl. I've never been to a sleep over."

"If I say yes will you leave me alone?" She nodded and he sighed. "Fine. You can go."

"Thank you, daddy," she said and hugged him, willingly, for the first time since she was small. She went upstairs and quickly packed her stuff before calling Taylor to pick her up. Taylor came a few minutes later and Gabriella ran downstairs. "Bye, daddy. See you tomorrow." She ran out the door and hopped into the front seat next to Taylor.

"Where to?"

"Troy's house of course," she said with a smile and Taylor drove in the direction of Troy's house. The second she pulled up to his driveway, Taylor turned to her friend.

"You be careful with him. He's a teenage boy. Anything can happen." Gabriella rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Yes, _mom_." Taylor smiled and shook her head.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Taylor said and hugged her best friend.

"Bye, Tay," Gabriella said and got out the car.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do," she said and Gabriella shook her head.

"I won't." She closed the door and watched Taylor drive off. She then walked up to Troy's front door and knocked. It opened seconds later, revealing Troy's smiling face.

"I was wondering when you were gonna get here," he said before kissing her and letting her in. He closed the door behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "So what shall we do first?"

"I don't know. What did you have in mind?" she asked him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Well I was thinking watch a little TV, make out, eat something, make out, do homework, make out, go to bed, make out."

"Why don't we just make out and see where that leads us," she suggested.

"Ooo. I like how you think Ms. Montez." She smiled and shrugged.

"It's a gift." He chuckled before pulling her into a slow kiss. He walked them to his room and carefully down the two steps leading into it until finally her legs hit the edge of his bed and she fell backwards. She pulled away and laughed. He smiled at her before resuming the kiss.

They made out for a good ten minutes before Troy's stomach started growling. He pulled away and looked down at his stomach.

"Looks like someone's hungry," Gabriella said.

"You choose now to growl?" he said to his stomach and she giggled.

"Come on. Let's find you some food," she said and pushed him off of her. He stood up reluctantly and helped her up. At that moment, her stomach decided to make itself known and she blushed.

"Looks like I'm not the only one." He picked her up and carried her into the kitchen.

"Troy, I can walk."

"Yeah but I need to practice anyway." She laughed and he put her down once they were in the kitchen. He lifted her onto the counter before turning to the fridge. "Let's see. Food. Food. Damn. There's nothing in here to eat."

"Let's just order out."

"Good thinking," he said picking up the phone. "Pizza good?"

"Don't matter to me."

"Alright." He dialed the number and waited for someone to pick up. He situated himself between Gabriella's legs and kissed her lips. "Yeah can I get a large pie?" he asked when someone picked up the phone. "One half pepperoni and..." He covered the mouth piece "You want anything on it?" She shook her head. "And the other half with extra cheese. Can I also get a two liter Pepsi?" Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck and played with the hairs on the back of his neck. "The address is 225 Oakland Road. Okay then. Thank you." He hung up the phone and smiled at her. "Half an hour."

"What to do in that half an hour?"

"Wanna play a video game?"

"Sure why not?" He helped her off of the counter and led her to the living room. He decided on _Naruto: Ultimate Samurai_ and set everything up before turning on the game. "Go easy on me okay? I've never played this before."

"Of course, babe."

Forty minutes later, Troy found himself staring at his girlfriend in shock. She looked at him and laughed at his expression.

"What about going easy?" he asked.

"I said go easy on _me_. I never said anything about going easy on you."

"But...you said you've never played this game before."

"That doesn't mean I'm not good at it."

"You have to play a game to be good at it."

"Not necessarily. It's all about trying everything." He shook his head and smirked.

"I can't believe this. My girl's a genius and good at _Naruto_. Man. Now I really feel like an idiot." She smiled and walked over to him.

"You're not an idiot," she said and wrapped her arms around him. "And even if you were, you'd be my idiot."

"Thanks babe. I feel so much better," he said sarcastically. The door bell rung and he looked towards the door. "Pizza's here," he said before unraveling himself from her arms. She sat on the couch and waited for him to come back. He walked into the living room and sat the pizza box on the coffee table before walking into the kitchen. He came back out with two cups full of Pepsi and gave one to her.

"Thanks," she said taking it from him. He opened the box and the pizza smell reached her nose.

"Dig in," he said before grabbing a slice.

After they finished eating, they cuddled up on the couch and turned on the television. Gabriella had her head in his lap and he was playing with her hair. Her eyes were slowly dropping, but she tried to keep herself awake.

"Brie?"

"Hm?" He looked down and saw that she had her eyes closed.

"You tired?"

"Uh-huh."

"Come on. Let's get you to sleep," he said switching off the television. He picked her up and carried her into his room. When he set her down, she went over to her bag and pulled out her pajamas.

"Where's your bathroom?"

"Why?"

"I don't wanna change in front of you." She blushed and he smiled.

"Down the hall. First door on your left."

"Thanks," she said before leaving his room.

When she came back seconds later, she saw him in only his boxers. She stopped and her heart sped up. He had his back to her so he didn't know she was there. It wasn't until he put on his pajama pants that he turned around. He smiled at her and she gasped when she saw the bruises on his chest. His smile dropped when he realized what she was staring at.

"They're really nothing you know," he said and she slowly walked up to him.

"Nothing? Troy these...I didn't know you had this much." She stopped right in front of him and eyed his bruises. "Do they still hurt?"

"Some of them do." She nodded and ran her hand along them. His breath quickened and he grabbed her hand. She looked up at him in confusion. "You don't know what your touch does to me," he whispered, and she nodded in understanding. He laced their fingers together and kissed her knuckles. He put her hand around his neck and buried his face in her shoulder.

"Troy..."

"Just...let me hold you. Please," he whispered into her ear and she nodded.

"Of course." He put his hands on her waist and picked her up. She instinctively wrapped her legs around him and he carried her over to his bed. He lied her down and got on top of her.

"I'm not squishing you, am I?" he asked lowly.

"No," she said with a shake of her head. He nodded and sighed, nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck. Nothing else was done. They just held each other until they were both fast asleep.


	28. Chapter 28

**Beautiful Disaster**

_by: LunarEclipse360_

**_Disclaimer: ha...I wish_**

**A/N: this and chapter 11 of _LSR_ have been sitting in my document box for two weeks and I totally forgot about them**

_Chapter 28_

After the night Gabriella stayed with Troy, their relationship grew stronger. Her father never found out about it either and Michelle had no idea it had happened. Michelle didn't even know that they had gotten back together; that is until she saw them together.

"Michelle, are you still trying to get Troy?" Samantha asked.

"No. I'm done with that. I mean I still like him but I've already broken my sister's heart. She won't even talk to me."

"I think your sister's over what happened."

"What do you mean?"

"Look over there." Michelle looked into the direction Samantha pointed and spotted Troy and Gabriella together. They seemed to just be talking until he leaned down and kissed her.

"Oh, sure she forgives him but not me," Michelle said and walked over to them. "Gabriella, can we talk?" she asked her sister. Gabriella rolled her eyes before grabbing Troy's hand and walking towards the school building. "Gabi, wait a second." Gabriella didn't turn around. "Will you please just stop and talk to me?"

"What am I supposed to say?" Gabriella yelled and turned around. "What? That I forgive you for sleeping with my boyfriend? Cause I don't."

"I'm sorry. Okay? I really am."

"No you're not. You just want me to believe that. Truth is all you want is for me to forgive you so you can try and go after Troy again."

"Can you blame me if I wanted his attention?"

"So you became a cheerleader just so you could get some attention from him?"

"Yes. But it never happened because all his focus was on you. Because of you I had to settle for second best."

"So Ralph didn't rape you." She gave a short laugh and shook her head. "He was telling the truth."

"Yeah, I slept with him willingly. But I didn't want him."

"Of course not. You wanted the one who didn't want you." She shook her head and looked at her sister with angry eyes. "You're such a selfish bitch, you know that? You wanted to get rid of the only good thing in my life just because you couldn't get over your school girl crush. Why would you want to do that Chelle? Why would you want to get rid of the only thing that makes me happy?"

"Because you're always the one getting attention. Even from daddy you get the most attention."

"You think I want that? I don't want his attention. I could live without that attention. But he makes me the center of his attention."

"He didn't make you. You wanted it and you know it. Ever since mom died, he's been ignoring you. Only giving you attention when you did something wrong. But then you hit puberty and all his focus was on you. You finally got the attention you wanted."

"I didn't want that kind of attention."

"No, but you took it anyway. Just face the truth, Gabriella. You may not have liked the kind of attention he gave you but you stuck with it. All those times you ran away, you came back. Why? Because you wanted daddy's attention."

"That's not true. I came back for you. I came back because I didn't want to leave you."

"He wouldn't have done anything to me. He would have left me alone."

"You don't know that, Chelle."

"I do know that. I know that daddy would never touch me the way he touches you. You like having him touch you in that way because it's the only attention you'll ever get from him." Michelle saw the shock in her sister's eyes and that's when she realized she had basically told the entire student body that their father rapes her sister.

Gabriella shook her head and ran inside. Troy looked at Michelle with disappointment before running after Gabriella.

"Nice going M&M," Ralph said, coming up behind her. "Now the whole student body knows that you fucked me willingly and that your sister is your father's toy."

"I didn't mean for that to come out."

"Anger gets the best of everyone, doesn't it?" he said before walking away from her. Michelle looked over at Samantha who was just as shocked as everyone else. Michelle ran inside and into the nearest girl's bathroom to cry over what she had just done.

Troy found Gabriella in the garden with her head in her hands, sobs racking her body. He sat down next to her and rubbed her back.

"It's okay, Brie," he said and she shook her head.

"No it's not. Everyone knows now. Everyone knows that my father rapes me."

"No they don't. They just know what they want to know. Everyone will just be making assumptions about what Michelle said."

"And they'll all come to the same conclusion that I'm my father's fuck toy." He sighed and kissed her shoulder. "She's right you know," she said lifting her head but not looking him in the eye. "Everything Michelle said about me is right. I didn't want to believe it but it's true."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is. When my mother died, my father wouldn't even look at me. The only time he paid any attention to me was when I did something wrong. Then when I turned twelve I began changing and he began actually paying attention to me. I was so happy. I thought that maybe he was getting over the fact that my mother had died because of me.

But I was wrong. About a month after my twelfth birthday, I...I got my period." Troy blushed but took her hand, telling her to continue. "And that's when it started. That's when the sexual abuse started. But I was so bent on having my father's attention that I didn't care. I took it anyway.

I even made a deal with my father that he could do whatever he wanted to me as long as he left Michelle alone. I just wanted his attention. That's all I wanted but it wasn't how I wanted it. Michelle has a right to want attention from you. I've been stealing our father's attention from her for the past six years."

"Maybe it's a good thing I gave all my attention to you," Troy said and she looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

"If I hadn't given you all my attention, you'd still want your father's. If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have experienced the type of attention that doesn't revolve around sex but around love." She smiled at him and squeezed his hand. "Your sister will soon realize that wanting attention isn't the same thing as needing. She wants it." He kissed the back of her hand and looked into her eyes. "You need it."

"I don't know how I came to deserve you, but I'm glad I have you," she said as she leaned against him.

"Believe me, Brie. You deserve me more than I deserve you," he whispered into her ear before placing a kiss to the side of her head.

The entire day the school was talking about Michelle and Gabriella's argument. As Gabriella had predicted, all of their conclusions added up to Gabriella being sexually abused by her father. Gabriella tried to ignore all the whispers that resounded when she walked through the hallways but it was hard to do.

It was even harder during lunch when everyone seemed to be staring at her. Gabriella kept her eyes low and her head down. Taylor and Amanda felt sorry for Gabriella and they wished that everyone would just leave her alone.

"Do you people mind?" Sharpay's voice rang out and the three girls looked up. "Stop being so damn nosy. Mind your own business." Everyone turned back to their friends so they wouldn't have to face the wrath of the Ice Queen.

"Thanks, Sharpay," Gabriella said and Sharpay smiled before seating herself next to the brunette.

"It's nothing. People just can't seem to mind their business. Anyway. I'm having a Christmas party next week and I'm personally inviting you three and your dates."

"Wow, Evans. You've never invited us anywhere before," Amanda commented.

"That's because you were never friends with Troy's love interest before."

"Oh sure; that's exactly why." Amanda rolled her eyes and Sharpay turned her attention to Gabriella.

"So are you coming?"

"I don't know. I'll try but I'm not promising anything."

"Okay. Then I'll see you around. Toodles ladies," she said and left the table.

"That girl just keeps amazing me," Taylor said.

"Yeah. I heard she told off your sister that day that you broke up with Troy." Amanda told Gabriella.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I wonder if she's planning something."

"Stop with your suspicions. See if it were Samantha coming over here to invite Gabriella somewhere, then I would be suspicious," Taylor said as she started eating her food.

"Yeah that's true. So Gabriella, how did Troy take the whole fight between you and your sister?"

"He was actually really supportive. He didn't judge me at all. Even when I told him that everything Michelle said about me and getting attention from my father was true." The two girls looked at each other. They had only heard stories of the argument between the Montez sisters since they weren't there. They had heard about Michelle accusations towards her sister but they didn't know they were true.

"So you mean...you really do want attention from your father in that way?"

"I did. Before Troy showed me that I didn't need that type of attention. I think that's probably why I was so mad when I found out about the game Troy had been playing with his friends. I was tired of getting that type of attention so I didn't want it from anyone else."

"You two definitely need each other," Taylor said and Gabriella smiled.

"Yeah...I guess we do."


	29. Chapter 29

**Beautiful Disaster**

_by: LunarEclipse360_

**_Disclaimer: Me own this? Ha. Not in a million years_**

**A/N: this chapter contains the second out of three sex scenes in this story. So you know the drill. First letter bolded starts the scene. Last letter bolded ends the scene. hmm...fifteen reviews...not what I expected but hey, it helped me get to 700 reviews. That's right everyone, this story has seven hundred reviews, the highest I've ever gotten. However, _A Hotter Kiss, A Better Touch_ still has the highest hit count with it's number over ten thousand.**

_Chapter 29_

Gabriella got lucky for Christmas break; her father decided to go visit his family in South Dakota. Michelle didn't want to be left with her sister so she convinced him to take her with him. So now, Gabriella was home alone for Christmas; there was no tree or decorations, just her. Sharpay's party was on Christmas Eve so it gave Gabriella some time to be out of the house.

The doorbell rung and Gabriella quickly went downstairs. She stopped in front of the door and took a deep breath, straightening out invisible wrinkles in her dress. She opened the door slowly and smiled when she saw Troy leaning against the door frame.

"Whoa," he said as he eyes swept over her. "Brie, you look...wow." She giggled and closed the door before taking his hand.

"You don't look half bad yourself."

They walked towards the car that was parked at the curb and Gabriella could hear wolf calls coming from it. She rolled her eyes and laughed at her friends' antics.

"Gabriella you look hot." Gabriella blushed and looked at what she was wearing. She had on a black strapless dress that had sliver lines spiraling downward. The front of the dress stopped at her knees while the back continued to her ankles. Her hair was cascading down her back with little ringlets at the end. Gabriella really didn't think that she looked all that great.

"They're right. You do," Troy whispered in her ear and she felt her cheeks grow hotter. He opened the car door for her and she got in. She instantly noticed that Amanda was on Zeke's lap.

"You didn't have to sit on his lap for me, Amanda."

"Oh but I wanted to. Cause you see, if you two start making out again there's nothing to block the view and I don't want to be the only witness to that." Troy slid in beside Gabriella and she moved over slightly.

"We won't make out if it pleases you."

"Oh, very much. Thank you." Gabriella smiled and Troy kissed her bare shoulder. She looked at him and he kissed her lips. "Hey, you said you wouldn't make out."

"We're not. We kissed once. So what?"

"Whatever. Just don't start making baby Bolton's back here."

"Whatever you do, don't do that," Chad said. "I do not need my dad yelling at me."

"We're not gonna do it with all of you here," Troy said with a roll of his eyes. "I'd rather not have people watching me while I'm making love to my girlfriend."

"And I'd rather not get into a car crash when Chad goes blind because of what he's seen," Taylor said.

"Same here," Zeke spoke up. "I want to live to see graduation."

"How did I get such crazy friends?" Gabriella asked and Amanda smiled.

"You got involved with Taylor and Troy."

"I knew it had to be one of them but not both of them."

"You became friends with Taylor and she introduced you to me. Then you and Troy became friends and he introduced you to Chad and Zeke."

"Let's not forget Jason."

"Ah yes. Who could forget crazy, lovable Jason? Where is he anyway?" she asked Troy.

"I introduced him to my cousin and let's just say they're getting to know each other better."

"Hey. How come he met her before me?" Gabriella asked.

"Cause I keep forgetting that you haven't met her yet."

"You mean Kelsi is your cousin?" Taylor asked and Troy nodded.

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"Kelsi is an old friend of mine. I saw her with Jason the other day and we started talking. I didn't know she was your cousin."

"And the cycle continues," Amanda said and Gabriella laughed.

"So Jase has a girl now?" Zeke asked and Troy nodded. "Who would have thought he would be a one girl guy?"

"Who would have thought Troy would be a one girl guy? Now look at him," Chad said, peering into the rear view mirror at his best friend who was beaming brightly at his girlfriend.

"Yeah that was something we didn't see coming," Zeke said and everyone nodded.

The group arrived at Sharpay's house a few minutes later and they all gasped.

"Damn," Chad said. "Her house is huge."

"It's not a house, it's a mansion," Zeke said.

"It would make sense that her house is this big. Her parents own country clubs all over New Mexico. She's loaded," Amanda commented.

"I'm so glad she befriended you," Zeke said to Gabriella. "I don't think I'd want to be enemies with someone this rich."

"Yeah. They could hire hit-men to take you out." Chad said.

"I feel sorry for Samantha then," Taylor said and everyone looked at her. "I'm kidding. Why would I feel sorry for her? Let's just go inside."

Once inside, they were immediately escorted to the living room. They all gasped again when they saw the size of the living room.

"It's like the size of a small house."

"It is the size of a small house," Chad said.

"There you guys are," they heard and saw Sharpay coming towards them. "Gabriella I'm so glad you could make it," she said and air kissed her. "So what do you think?"

"Your house is huge."

"I know. It's the biggest on the block. Well you must excuse me; I have other guests to tend to. Being the hostess isn't easy."

"It's okay."

"Have fun," she said and walked away.

"She sure is being friendly," Troy whispered in her ear.

"I hope it's not an act," Gabriella whispered back.

"Same here."

"What are we all standing here for? Let's go party," Amanda said and grabbed Zeke's arm. Taylor rolled her eyes before she and Chad followed.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to her," Troy said.

"I've known her for two months and I still can't get used to her," Gabriella said with a laugh.

"Come on." He took her hand and led her onto the dance floor.

The party was one like they had never seen before. It didn't end late, though. Since it was Christmas Eve, Sharpay wanted everyone to be able to get up in the morning. Not to mention she had to enjoy Christmas too. Everyone left around eleven thirty. The six friends climbed into Chad's car and Gabriella was the first to be dropped off.

"Bye, guys. Merry Christmas," she said as she and Troy stood on the sidewalk.

"Merry Christmas," they all said before Chad drove away. Troy walked Gabriella to her door and they just stood there, talking about anything that came to mind.

"I should go," he said after they talked for ten minutes.

"Stay with me...please?" she asked, biting her bottom lip. He smiled and nodded. They went inside and he closed the door behind them.

She went to climb the stairs but he pulled on her arm, making her stop. She turned around and he placed his hand on her cheek before capturing her lips in a sweet kiss. She snaked her arms around his neck and he put his hands on her waist. His tongue grazed her bottom lip, asking for entrance, and she opened her mouth. She tilted her head to deepen the kiss and he picked her up. Her legs wrapped around his waist and he carried her upstairs.

**H**e pushed her against the door, in attempt to find the doorknob. When he got his fingers around it, he turned it and pushed it open. He carried her inside her room and closed the door with his foot. He walked over to her bed and laid her down, gently, not breaking his focus on her neck. She moaned and tangled her fingers in his hair. He kissed down to her chest and placed a butterfly kiss right above her heart before going back up to her lips.

He rolled them over so she was straddling him and ran his hands through her hair. Her fingers found the buttons on his shirt and she unbuttoned each one, one at a time. When all the buttons were undone, she ran her hands along his chest. She heard his sharp intake of breath and she broke the kiss.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay." He looked at her, his blue eyes glazed over by lust and love. She smiled softly before leaning down and placing a kiss on his bare chest. She kissed each bruise and he moaned. He brought her back up to his face and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. Their mouths moved together as one and their tongues battled for dominance.

His fingers found the zipper of her dress and pulled it down. They ran back up her spine, sending chills throughout her body. She sat up and pushed down the dress, revealing to him her strapless bra; she reached behind her and undid the clasp. He stared as her breasts were set free and she dropped her bra to the ground. He ran a thumb over her left nipple and she moaned. He sat up and placed the other nipple between his lips. Her hand wound through his hair and she threw her head back to let out a soft moan.

He released her breast and reached up to grab her face. He made her look at him before kissing her lips. He turned them over again so he was on top and he pushed her dress down further until it was off of her. She pushed his shirt off of his shoulders and he let it slide to the floor. She could faintly feel his erection poking her in her thigh and she pressed her hips against his. He moaned against her lips and she reached down to undo his belt buckle.

Once getting the buckle loose, she unzipped his pants and pushed them down. Soon both were only left in their underwear. Troy stopped and looked down at the girl lying underneath him. He looked down at her body then back up to her eyes, her brown eyes shining with love and want.

"God, you're beautiful Brie," he whispered before covering her lips with his.

He slid down her underwear and brought his hand up to her area. He slid a finger inside of her and she moaned against his lips. He slid his finger in and out of her and she broke the kiss, throwing her head back to let out a moan.

"I need you, Troy," she whispered and he took his finger out of her. He took off his boxers and situated himself in front of her entrance. He looked up at her, his blue eyes shining with uncertainty.

"You sure?" he asked and she bit her lip before nodding.

"I want this." He nodded and pushed himself inside of her.

She moaned and he kissed her. One of her hands tangled itself in his hair while the other dug her nails into his skin. He moved his mouth down to her neck and sucked on the flesh there. She bit her lip as he quickened his pace, slowing down seconds later to make it last.

"Oh God," she moaned, tightening her grip on his hair. "Troy..." All words got lost and all thoughts became a blur.

Troy was close to coming. He grabbed her hands and pinned them to the bed, lacing his fingers with hers. They stared into each other's eyes as they neared their climax. The second they reached their orgasm, he captured her lips with his, their moans mixing togethe**r**. When it was over, he leaned his face into the crook of her neck and kissed it before leaning his head on her chest.

"I love you so much," he whispered.

"I love you, too." She unlaced her left hand from his right and wove it through his hair. He put his right hand on her left and sighed. That's how they fell asleep with his head leaning on her chest, her left hand through his hair, his right hand on top of her left, and their other hands laced together.


	30. Chapter 30

**Beautiful Disaster**

_by: LunarEclipse360_

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing_**

**A/N: okay so you know how I told you ABKAHT had over ten thousand reviews? my mistake I meant a hundred thousand. I don't know how I missed one zero**

_Chapter 30_

The rest of Christmas break was uneventful. Troy and Gabriella spent their time together, their sexual experience bringing their relationship to a new level. Troy had stayed with her New Year's Eve and they rang in the New Year like every other couple. They didn't quite have sex but they were close to it. Gabriella wasn't ready to do it again so soon. Troy completely understood and didn't push her into anything.

Gabriella didn't see her sister or her father until after New Years, which was a good thing because she didn't think she could deal with her sister.

Neither sister talked to each other as they waited for the bus. Michelle looked over at her sister but Gabriella refused to look at her. The bus pulled up seconds later and Gabriella quickly got on, making her way to the back.

"What's up with you?" Troy asked as she sat down next to him.

"Nothing. My mood's just been sour since my family came back."

"You and Michelle still aren't talking huh?"

"Nope, and I don't plan on talking to her anytime soon."

"Well I don't know what I can do to fix that, but I do know what I can do to fix the mood problem."He leaned over and kissed her lips.

"You're right. That did help."

"Told you it would," he said with a smirk before noticing she was wearing a turtle neck. "Is there a reason for that?" he asked, referring to the shirt.

"Yeah. _You_ gave me a hickey. Remember?"

"Oh yeah. But why are you covering it up?"

"Because I can't let my dad see it. I'm not even supposed to have a boyfriend."

"Oh right. But Michelle knows we're together. She would have told anyway."

"It seems that she hasn't told him yet."

"Can I see it?" he asked and she pulled down the collar. "I did that?" he asked when he saw the purple mark on her neck.

"Yes, you did."

"Alright! Who's the man? I'm the man!" Gabriella rolled her eyes and shook her head at her boyfriend. "Wait a second. Wouldn't your dad have seen it anyway when he...you know?"

"He hasn't touched me once since they got back. I don't know why but I'm not complaining." He nodded and pulled her closer to him.

"That's good. Cause I would hate to hear that my girlfriend's father got to see her naked more times than me."

"I'm surprised you don't think I'm disgusting."

"Why should I? He's the one raping his daughter."

"But I'm the one getting raped."

"So? You don't choose to get raped. He does _choose_ to rape you."

"Troy..."

"I know. I'm perfectly aware of the conversation we had on the roof before Christmas break but I still don't think it's your fault you wanted his attention. If he would have just paid attention then you wouldn't have had to stoop so low to get it. Besides it's not like you want that attention anymore. Not since you have me."

"You and your ego."

"Comes with the package, baby." She rolled her eyes and leaned her head on his shoulder. "You know what I just noticed?"

"What?"

"You're not wearing the ring." He reached up and patted the space on her neck where the ring should hang.

"I knew I was forgetting something," she said and reached into her pocket. She pulled out the necklace with the ring hanging from it.

"Why is it there?"

"I can't wear it at home. If I do, he'll get suspicious." He nodded in understanding and she handed it to him for him to put it on her.

He took it from her and she turned around. He placed it around her neck and clasped it together. He then wrapped his arms around her and pulled her towards him. He pulled her into his lap and placed his hand on her cheek before kissing her. When they pulled apart, she leaned her head on his shoulder and he leaned his head against hers. The bus stopped in front of East High and she slid off of his lap.

"I'll see you later." she said before kissing him. She walked off the bus and went to find her friends.

Troy got off the bus seconds after her and went to his locker. He spun the combination and opened it. Seconds later Ralph came up to him with a frown on his face.

"What do you want, Edwards?"

"Don't worry, Bolton. I didn't come here to start anything."

"So why are you here?"

"To give you an important piece of information."

"And that would be?" Troy asked looking at his rival.

"Keep an eye on your girl."

"Is that supposed to be a threat?"

"No. It's supposed to be a warning. There's something going down in the shadows and it all revolves around her. Be careful. Oh...and stay away from the cheerleaders." Ralph then walked away and Troy watched him.

"What was that about?" He turned back around and saw Chad standing there, looking confused.

"I think Edwards just helped me."

"What?"

"He was saying something about some kind of plot that's gonna happen and it has to do with Gabriella."

"Should we trust him?"

"He seemed sincere so for now we have to."

"What should we do?"

"Keep an eye out for Gabriella. Spread the word to Taylor and the others. She leaves no one's sight."

"Gotcha." Chad left Troy's side and went to find the others.

"Oh and Chad."

"Yeah?" Chad turned around and looked at his best friend.

"Watch out for the cheerleaders."

"Right." Chad turned back around and went down the hallway. Troy sighed and took his things out before closing his locker.

Troy walked into homeroom and found that Gabriella and Taylor hadn't come in yet. He put his bag down and sat on his desk, waiting for his girlfriend to walk through the door. She walked in seconds later with Taylor at her side and he pulled her over to him.

"What's up?" she asked.

"You coming to the gym free period?"

"I was actually thinking of going to the library."

"Make sure Taylor or Amanda is with you."

"Why?"

"Just trust me on this. I got an anonymous tip about something that's gonna happen and it has to do with you."

"It's gonna happen today?"

"I don't know. That part was not relayed to me but just to be safe, stay around Taylor and Amanda."

"Okay." He kissed her before letting her go to her seat. He sighed just as Sharpay walked in and dropped a note in his lap. He looked at it before looking up at her. Her eyes told him to just read it and he picked it up.

"Mr. Bolton, can you please sit right?" Ms. Darbus asked and Troy slid into his seat.

As Ms. Darbus began talking about the winter musical, Troy opened the note to see Sharpay's neat handwriting scrawled on it.

_Gabriella's in trouble. Samantha's got something planned. I don't know exactly what it is but it's not good. Whatever you do, do _not_ let Gabriella be alone with her sister._

Troy's eyes bulged and he looked over at Sharpay. She nodded slightly before turning her attention back to Ms. Darbus. The bell rung seconds later and Troy just sat there staring at the note.

"Dude you coming?" Chad asked and Troy looked up. He stared at his best friend before looking around.

"Where's Gabriella?"

"She just left with Taylor."

"Please tell me you told her about earlier?"

"No. I-I didn't get a chance to."

"Shit!" he cursed and ran out the room.

"Why? What's wrong?" Chad asked chasing after his best friend.


	31. Chapter 31

**Beautiful Disaster**

_by: LunarEclipse360_

**_Disclaimer: don't own_**

**A/N: sorry for taking so long with these. I, right now, am in Georgia and I barely have internet connections down here. I am only updating now because I finally got a connection but I don't know how long I can hold it.**

_Chapter 31_

Taylor and Gabriella walked down the hallway, unaware of the impending danger around them. Michelle appeared out of nowhere and both girls glared at the younger one.

"Gabriella, can we just talk for a minute? Please?" Gabriella sighed but nodded.

"Sure baby sis." She turned to Taylor and smiled. "I'll see you in first period."

"Okay," Taylor said and walked away.

"So what do you want to talk to me about?"

"Walk me to my first period?"

"Sure," she said and followed her sister.

Troy ran into what he knew to be Gabriella's first period class and saw Taylor but no Gabriella. He ran over to his girlfriend's best friend and knelt down next to her.

"Troy, what are you doing here?" Taylor asked, confused about his appearance.

"Where's Gabriella?"

"She stopped to talk to Michelle. Why?"

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck," he said and banged his head on the desk.

"Troy, what's going on?"

"Something bad is going to happen and it has to do with Gabriella and Michelle. We have to find her." Troy ran out of the classroom with Taylor following behind him.

Gabriella had been walking down the hallway with her sister for the past two minutes and nothing was being said. Gabriella began to get a bad vibe when she noticed that there were less and less people in the hallway.

"Are you going to say something or did I just follow you for no reason?" Gabriella asked and Michelle stopped walking to turn to her sister.

"Yeah. I do have something to say. Bye, bitch." Just as she said that a bunch of cheerleaders came out of nowhere and began attacking Gabriella. Michelle just stood back with an evil gleam on her face as her sister was being beat up.

"You are so evil, little M," Samantha said walking up to Michelle. "I mean having your own sister jumped? Priceless."

"I know. It is, isn't it? Too bad I don't have a camera."

"You don't need a camera for this. It'll forever be embedded in your mind." Samantha wrapped an arm around Michelle and they watched the squad beat Gabriella senseless.

Troy raced around the school with Taylor and Chad following. His heart was beating at a million miles a minute. He didn't know what kind of trouble Gabriella was in and that's what scared him the most. As he past a hallway, something caught his eye and he stopped.

"Kelsi?" The girl looked up and there were tears in her eyes.

"I just found her this way," she cried and Troy finally noticed the girl on the floor. His heart shattered when he saw Gabriella on the floor, badly beaten.

"Brie," he whispered and ran to her side. "Brie," he called as he took her hand. She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Troy..." she whispered.

"Oh my God." Taylor whispered. "Chad, go call 911."

"I'm on it."

"Gabriella," Taylor said and tried to hold back her tears.

"Who did this to you?" Troy asked her and she shook her head. "Please, Brie. I need to know." She looked away from him and he sighed. "Was it Michelle?" he whispered into her ear and her eyes snapped towards him. He nodded and kissed her cheek. "I won't tell," he said and she relaxed. He knew that even though her and her sister weren't on good terms anymore, she still didn't want anything bad to happen to her. Gabriella had a huge heart and that's what he loved about her.

"Okay the ambulance is on the way," Chad said, returning with Principal Matsui by his side.

"What happened here?"

"Someone jumped her," Kelsi said, snapping out of her shock. Troy looked over at his cousin and he could see the sadness in her eyes.

The ambulance came minutes later and they took Gabriella out of the school on a stretcher. All the students watched as they took her to the hospital. Many had sympathetic looks on their faces, others tears. Troy stared off into space, his blue eyes darker than normal.

"I guess my warning came a bit too late," Sharpay said, walking up next to him.

"No. You're warning was right on time. It was me and my stupid reflexes that fucked up. I shouldn't have let her leave without me talking to her first or at least escort her to class. But I was too busy trying to get all the information in my head that I blanked out."

"Don't blame yourself, Troy. She wouldn't want you to."

"You didn't see her, Sharpay. You didn't see the look in her eyes."

"No I didn't, but that doesn't mean that I don't know that she doesn't blame you." Troy sighed and Sharpay patted him on the back. "I'll all be fine, Troy. She's a strong girl. She'll be okay."

"I hope you're right."

"I'm Sharpay Evans; I'm always right." He cracked a smile at her and nodded a 'thank you.' "You're welcome lover boy," she said before walking away.

"Dude. We're heading to the hospital. You coming?" Jason asked and he nodded. He followed Jason to Chad's car and got in.

They arrived at the hospital minutes later and rushed to the front desk. They were all speaking at the same time and the woman just looked at them.

"Whoa. Whoa. One at a time," she said and they all stopped.

"We're looking for Gabriella Montez. She just came in a short while ago," Taylor said.

"Are you family?"

"Not exactly but we're close," Amanda said.

"I'm sorry, but I can only give information to her family."

"Look. We're the closest thing to family she has," Chad said and the woman looked at the seven teenagers in front of her. She sighed and typed something on the computer.

"She's in room 209."

"Thank you."

They all ran to the elevator and pressed the second floor. When the elevator doors reopened, they all ran down the hall and to room 209. They all stopped in their tracks when they saw her lying on the bed with her eyes closed.

"Are you relatives?" They turned around and saw a doctor standing near them.

"No but we're as close as it gets." Amanda said and the doctor looked reluctant to give anything out.

"Look. She's like my sister," Taylor said. "This girl here..." she said pulling Amanda over to her. "She's also like her sister. And these guys are like her brothers. And him..." she said pointing to Troy. "He's the love of her life. How can you deny him?" The doctor sighed and looked at the seven teenagers.

"She haa a lot of broken ribs, a few concussions to the head and a few bruises but nothing much really. She should heal within a month or so."

"Is it okay for us to go in?" Zeke asked and he nodded.

"Of course."

"Thanks." The doctor smiled and walked away.

"I'm gonna go wait in the waiting room," Kelsi said and Troy grabbed her arm.

"No way. I promised her that she could meet you and I don't care what the situation is, she's meeting you." Kelsi smiled and followed them in. Troy was the first to go up to her. "Brie?" he whispered in her ear and her eyes flew open. She looked over at him and smiled softly.

"Hey," she said in a raspy voice. "How did you guys get in? I thought they only allowed family?"

"Please girl. We are your family," Taylor said and Gabriella's smile widened.

"How you feeling?" Chad asked and she shrugged.

"Hurts a little, but not much."

"Well I know this isn't a good time to do this but too bad," Troy said and pulled his cousin over. "Brie, this is Kelsi, my cousin. Kels, this is Gabriella."

"So this is the girl that changed my cousin's ways. I thank you," she said with a smile and Gabriella laughed.

"You're welcome."

"So do you know when you're getting out of here?" Jason asked.

"No clue."

"Then I'll go ask." Jason slipped out of the room and Kelsi watched him leave.

"Looks like someone's smitten," Gabriella said and Kelsi blushed.

"It's not that serious between us. I don't even think he likes me that much."

"Kels...this is Jason we're talking about," Troy said. "He's got a knack for knowing what he wants, and right now he wants you. He was like me once. He wasn't interested in sticking to one girl. And now he's been with you for the past two weeks. That's a new record for him."

"So you're saying that...I'm his Gabriella?" Troy smiled and nodded.

"That's exactly what I'm saying," he said, glancing over at his girlfriend.

"Okay, so the doc said you can leave tomorrow afternoon."

"Well that sucks," Gabriella said.

"Why do you say that? In here, you don't have to deal with your father and sister," Taylor said and Gabriella nodded.

"True, but hospital food sucks big time." They all laughed and Troy pushed a strand of hair from her eyes.

"I'll bring you some real food tomorrow."

"Thank you, baby," she said and he kissed her.

"Come on everyone. Let's leave the Bolton's alone for a while," Amanda said, with a roll of her eyes. Everyone laughed and they left the room, leaving Troy and Gabriella alone.

"We're not even married and they keeping referring to us like we are," Gabriella said with a laugh.

"No, but it's understandable. I mean we practically act like one."

"True," she said and leaned her head back. "What am I gonna do, Troy?"

"What do you mean?"

"When I get home, I'm gonna have to deal with both my sister and my father. I don't want to imagine what he'll do when I get home." Troy took her hand and kissed the back of it.

"We'll deal with that tomorrow. For now let's just deal with the present."

"I should have listened to you. I know you told me to stick close to Amanda or Taylor but...I didn't think my own sister would do that to me."

"What exactly did she do?" Gabriella bit her lip and took a deep breath.

"She got the entire squad to jump me. She just led me off to a secluded spot and they all came out of nowhere. She and Samantha stood off to the side, watching."

"She's a maniac. Sam's definitely rubbing off on her."

"I feel like I don't even know my sister anymore. She's like a whole other person." Troy kissed her lips and nuzzled her nose.

"Everything's gonna be okay."

"As long as I have you with me, I know it will," she said with a smile. He smiled back and kissed her again.


	32. Chapter 32

**Beautiful Disaster**

_by: LunarEclipse360_

**_Disclaimer: I wish_**

**A/N: I'm finally back in NYC and I'm so happy. I don't know if I could have taken those large roaches and waterbugs any longer.**

_Chapter 32_

Weeks had passed since Gabriella was attacked. None of the culprits came forward when Principal Matsui had made an announcement about the incident. The only people who knew were Gabriella, Troy, Kelsi, Jason, Chad, Taylor, Amanda, Zeke, Sharpay and Ralph. None of them said a word. When Gabriella had gotten home the next day, her father had completely ignored her. Gabriella couldn't say that she wasn't happy about it but it made her worry.

"What's wrong?" Troy asked when she sat next to him on the bus.

"Something isn't right."

"What do you mean?"

"My dad hasn't looked at me in weeks."

"Shouldn't you be happy about that?"

"I should but...I'm worried."

"What? You think he might be planning something?"

"I really don't know. I just hope it doesn't involve Michelle."

"You still love her, don't you?"

"Of course. She's my sister. No matter how much she's hurt me, I'll always love her." Troy sighed and kissed her.

"You have a good heart. You know that right?" he asked looking her in the eyes. She shook her head and he smiled. "Well it's true. You are the kindest person I know and that's what I love about you." She smiled and he kissed her again. "So Ms. Montez," he said as he pulled away from her. "What are you doing on Valentine's day?"

"Probably reading or something."

"Wrong answer."

"Hang out with my amazing boyfriend."

"Right answer."

"Oh really? And what do you have planned, Mr. Bolton?"

"You'll just have to wait and see. But it does require another cover story."

"I'll speak to Taylor."

"Good. Then all you have to do is look pretty like usual." She smiled and shook her head. The bus stopped a few minutes later and they got off. "Meet me on the roof at free period?" She nodded and he kissed her cheek. "See you in homeroom," he said and walked away.

He walked straight to his locker and opened it. From the corner of his eye he saw Ralph walking past him and he turned around.

"Hey, Ralph," he said, calling him by his first name for the first time. Ralph turned around and walked over to Troy.

"Did you just call me by my first name?"

"Yeah I did. Got a problem?"

"No problem at all. So what's up?"

"I never did get a chance to thank you for telling me about the cheerleaders. If it weren't for you, I probably wouldn't have known about Gabriella and I'd probably be feeling guilty."

"It was no problem. I never realized that Michelle was such a bitch."

"She gets it from Samantha."

"I noticed. Those two are inseparable nowadays."

"Yeah. I've seen them around. Why did you help me anyway?"

"Because I've seen the way Gabriella's changed you. You've been a lot happier since she came around. You don't pick fights with me anymore and you've become even more popular than you were before. Maybe I should find my own Gabriella and follow your example."

"Maybe you should. You'd be surprised how good it feels to have one girl."

"I'm sure it feels great. Well I should be going."

"Thanks again, Ralph."

"No problem, Troy." The two exchanged a short one-armed hug and Ralph walked away.

"What just happened?" Chad asked as he and Jason walked in on the end of the bonding time between the two guys.

"Two rivals just came to a truce."

"Things just keep getting better and better," Jason said. "We've got to make sure to really thank Gabriella."

"Oh definitely." Troy laughed and grabbed his books before closing his locker.

"Let's get going," Troy said and the three friends walked to homeroom.

Gabriella rushed up to the roof during free period and smiled when she saw Troy sitting on the bench with one leg on the floor and the other on the bench, waiting for her. He smiled back at her and she walked over to him.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey. How was your day?"

"Good so far," she said and sat between his legs. He pulled her closer to him so she was leaning against his chest and he buried his face in her hair. "What about you?"

"Ralph and I finally ended the rivalry."

"Really? That's great."

"Yeah it is. It feels great too." She laced their fingers together and he kissed her neck.

"Are you still planning on leaving when you turn eighteen?"

"Yeah. You still planning on coming with me?"

"Yep. When is your eighteenth birthday anyway?"

"End of next month. Only a few more weeks left and then we're out of here. Just you and me." She sighed and a comfortable silence fell between them.

When Troy got home that afternoon, he was greeted by the unhappy sight of his step father beating his mother. Troy's eyes shone dark blue and he immediately attacked his step father.

"Leave her alone!" he yelled as he jumped onto his back. Dennis reached behind him and grabbed onto Troy's shirt. He threw the teenager off of him and onto the floor.

"You want a piece of me too?" he asked and Troy got up, tackling his step father. Dennis was unfazed by Troy's newfound confidence and punched Troy in the face.

"Stop. Leave him alone!" he heard his mother yell and Dennis stopped punching his step son. Troy dropped to the ground and moaned in pain. Dennis left the room and left the house. "What the hell is wrong with you?" she yelled at her son.

"Me? I was trying to protect you!" Troy yelled back.

"I don't need your protection, Troy. If you would just go away maybe Dennis would stop being so hard on me," she said and stood up.

"Don't worry mother. I'll be gone sooner than you think and you won't even notice," Troy whispered and slowly got up, walking to his room the best way he could.

Gabriella sat in her room, watching her four walls. There was nothing to do. Her sister wouldn't talk to her, her father was ignoring her. All she could do was sit in her room and do nothing. Her phone rang minutes later and she picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Brie." She smiled.

"Hey, Troy."

"D-Do you think you could come over?" Her smile immediately dropped when she heard the desperation in his voice.

"I'll have to sneak out but yeah."

"Okay. The door will be open. No one's home."

"I'll be there in a few."

"Love you."

"Love you too." She ended the call and went towards her balcony. She climbed down the tree and went around the house. She then broke into a sprint into the direction of Troy's house. When she got there, she twisted the doorknob and just as he had said the door was open. She went in and closed it behind her. She made her way to Troy's room and spotted him lying on his bed.

"Close the door," he said and she did so. She stepped down the stairs and walked over to him. She sat beside him and stroked his hair.

"What's up?" she asked and he shook his head, not opening his eyes.

"I just needed you." She nodded and he moved over so his head was in her lap. She started humming and he opened his eyes. "Sing to me again."

"Sing what?"

"The song you sung before when I couldn't sleep."

_Dancing bears_

_Painted wings_

_Things I almost remember_

_And a song_

_Someone sings_

_Once upon a December_

_Someone holds me safe and warm_

_Horses prance through a silver storm_

_Figures dancing gracefully_

_Across my memory_

"I love your voice." She smiled and continued

_Far away_

_Long ago_

_Glowing dim as an ember_

_Things my heart_

_Used to know_

_Once upon a December_

_Someone holds me safe and warm_

_Horses prance through a silver storm_

_Figures dancing gracefully_

_Across my memory_

_Far away_

_Long ago_

_Glowing dim as an ember_

_Things my heart_

_Used to know_

_Things it yearns to remember_

_And a song_

_Someone sings..._

_Once upon a December_

Gabriella looked down at the sleeping boy in her lap and she kissed his cheek. She carefully maneuvered herself from underneath him and placed his head on his pillow. She kissed his cheek and brushed his hair out of his face.

"Sweet dreams, love," she whispered before leaving. When she snuck back to her room, she was surprised to see her father sitting on her bed. "Daddy."

"Where have you been?"

"I went for a walk."

"Liar. Your sister told me that you and that boy are still together."

"He has a name."

"I don't give a fuck. I told you to break up with him and you went against me."

"I love him daddy." He slapped her and gave her a menacing glare.

"You either break up with him for real or I will do it for you," he said and left the room. She threw herself onto her bed and cried.


	33. Chapter 33

**Beautiful Disaster**

_by: LunarEclipse360_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own 'My Heart' by Paramore or HSM_**

**A/N: For all that have read LSR before this one and for all that will read it after this one, I forgot that both chapters had sex scenes until I went to correct them. Sorry for taking so long on getting them out but one of my betas forgot she had them. lol. You know the drill. The song is incorporated with the sex scene so if you want to just read the lyrics to the song(cause it's a beautiful song), the words are in italics.**

_Chapter 33_

Valentine's Day came and Gabriella was surprised when her father agreed to letting her hang out with Taylor. She thought that maybe he just wanted her out of his sight. She wasn't going to argue the reason. She packed what she was going to wear in her bag and other necessary things. She went downstairs when she heard Taylor's horn honking and went outside.

"So we're going to...?" Taylor asked.

"Your house. I have to get ready and Troy said he'll pick me up from your house anyway." Taylor nodded and drove Gabriella to her house. They pulled up to her driveway minutes later and went inside.

Once upstairs, Gabriella quickly changed into her dress and applied her makeup. Taylor helped her with her hair and then she had to play the waiting game.

"Gabriella, your date's here," Taylor called and Gabriella took a deep breath before going downstairs.

She walked down the stairs and saw Troy standing at the bottom. His eyes turned upward and his jaw dropped. Gabriella had on a red, spaghetti strap dress that came up to her knees. Her hair was curled just the right way and her makeup was light. He had told her time and time again that she looked beautiful without all of that mess on her face.

"What do you think?" she asked, referring to her dress.

"You look beautiful," he said taking her hand and kissing the back of it.

"Go on you two. Get out of here and have some fun. But not too much fun," Taylor said as she held the door open for them.

"Thanks again, Tay," Gabriella said to her best friend.

"Anytime Gabriella." Taylor smiled and Gabriella smiled back before letting Troy lead her outside. She wasn't expecting to see a car waiting at the curbside.

"Whose car?" she asked.

"Mine," he said opening the passenger door for her.

"Since when?"

"Since yesterday. I bought it as an early birthday present and I hid it at Chad's house." She nodded and got inside. He ran around to the driver's side and got in.

"So where are you taking me?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out," he said before driving away from Taylor's house.

Gabriella watched as the scenery went by. She didn't know how long they had been driving but the suspense was killing her. Finally they stopped outside a small park and she looked over at him, confusion spread across her face. He just smiled at her and turned off the car.

"Come on," he said and got out. She got out and closed the door behind her, looking around.

"Where are we?"

"Just a little piece of paradise outside of hell," he said as he went into the trunk to get something. She turned around and watched him pull out a blanket from the back of the car. He set it on the ground and sat down. "Sit. Please." She sat down next to him and he pulled her closer to him.

"So why are we here?" she asked as he looked at his watch.

"One reason."

"And that would be?" He looked up and smiled.

"That," he said, pointing towards the sky. She gasped when she saw meteors shooting across the sky. She couldn't believe he took her out of the city to see a meteor shower. "Like it?" he whispered in her ear.

"I love it," she said and held him tighter.

After the show was over, Troy got up and turned on the radio. A slow song came on and he walked back over to her.

"Would you like to dance?"

"I'd love to," she said, taking his hand. He pulled her up and wrapped his arms around her waist. She snaked her arms around his neck and they swayed to the music.

"You really do look beautiful, Brie." She smiled and closed the space between their lips.

_I am finding out_

_That maybe I was wrong_

_That I've fallen down_

_And I can't do this alone_

_Stay with me_

_This is what I need_

_Please_

They parted and she looked into his eyes. Everything she felt she had been missing for the past nine years was flowing in his eyes. She smiled and he smiled back before capturing her lips again.

"I want you," she whispered and he looked at her.

"You sure?" She nodded and smiled softly.

"I was sure the first time and I'm sure now." He smiled and took her hand, leading her over to the blanket.

He helped her down before sitting down next to her. He brought her lips into a slow kiss before pushing her back, onto the blanket. He began kissing down her neck and smiled when he saw the ring on her necklace.

"You wore it."

"Of course I did," she said and he kissed her collarbone.

_Sing us a song_

_And we'll sing it back to you_

_We could sing our own_

_But what would it be without you_

_I am nothing now _

_And it's been so long_

_Since I've heard the sound_

_The sound of my only hope_

He slipped the straps of her dress off her shoulders and she took her arms out of them. He turned them over and untied the back of the dress. He looked for the bra clasp but found none.

"You're not wearing a bra?" he asked and she smirked seductively.

"Or underwear." He smirked and she kissed him.

**H**e slid his hand up and down her spine and she moaned against his lips. She sat up and lifted the dress over her head before leaning back down to kiss him again. Her fingers found its way to the hem of his shirt and pulled it upwards. He turned them back over and lifted the shirt off his head. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pushed her hips against his.

_This time_

_I will be listening_

_Sing us a song_

_And we'll sing it back to you_

_We could sing our own_

_But what would it be without you_

He undid his pants and slid them down. She tangled one hand in his hair while the other gripped his back. His tongue grazed her bottom lip and she opened her mouth slightly, allowing their tongues to dance together. He detached his lips from hers and attacked her neck. She moaned and gripped his hair.

_This heart_

_It beats_

_Beats for only you_

_This heart_

_It beats_

_Beats for only you_

He put one hand on her breast and fondled it. She bit her bottom lip as a soft moan vibrated through her throat. She moved her hips against his and he moaned. He knew he wanted to take her but he wanted this to last. He bit down softly on her neck and she dragged her nails across his back.

_This heart_

_It beats_

_Beats for only you_

_My heart is yours_

_This heart_

_It beats_

_Beats for only you_

_My heart is yours_

He slipped off his boxers and positioned himself at her entrance, finding he could no longer hold back. Once inside, he rocked back and forth slowly. He propped himself on his forearms and kissed her deeply. She dropped the hand that was in his hair and fisted the blanket beneath her. She moaned against his lips as he moved in and out, his slow pace sending her over the edge.

_This heart_

_It beats_

_Beats for only you_

_My heart is yours_

_This heart_

_It beats_

_Beats for only you_

_My heart_

_My heart is yours_

_My heart is yours_

_My heart is..._

_Yours_

_Yours_

_My heart is..._

His movement quickened as he felt himself coming to the end. He dropped his mouth to her ear and she could feel his breath tickling her neck. His fast breathing only caused her to tighten her grip on his waist. His orgasm was near and she knew it. She dug her nails further into his skin and she bit his earlobe.

"Troy..." she moaned at the last second and it sent him over the edge. He slammed into her twice before collapsing on top of **her**.

"I didn't hurt you...did I?" he asked breathlessly.

"No," she said, trying to regain her breathing. He kissed her neck before rolling off of her. "What was that all about anyway?" she asked, leaning her head on his chest.

"I guess you moaning my name at the last second sent me to a new high," he said, looking down at her.

"Maybe I should do that more often, huh?"

"Maybe you should," he said with a shrug.

"Let's see if I can do it again," she said as she straddled him. "Shall we?" He smiled and she leaned down to kiss him before they made love again into the early morning.

**A/N: if you're over 14 go see 'The Dark Knight' I say that because it's a very dark film**


	34. Chapter 34

**Beautiful Disaster**

_by: LunarEclipse360_

**_Disclaimer: I wish and I dream but still nothing_**

**A/N: so there are six chapters left in this story and this story has over seven hundred and sixty reviews. I forgot to mention this the last time I updated but a user on Youtube has turned my 'Taking Over Me' story into a youtube series so I urge all here that has a youtube account and likes to watch those to please watch, rate and comment. Please and thank you. The link to the first episode is up in my profile.**

_Chapter 34_

Troy took Gabriella back to Taylor's house at around four in the morning. They had called before coming so Taylor was up when they got back. They exchanged a long goodbye kiss before Troy drove his car back to Chad's house and walked home. By the time he got home it was around five o'clock. When he walked through the door, he was surprised to see his step father, his mother and another man sitting in the living room.

"What's going on?" he asked and they all looked at him.

"Troy. I believe you know Mr. Montez?" his step father asked and Troy's eyes widened as they landed on the guy he had only seen once.

"I don't actually know him," Troy said.

"Sit down Troy. I have a little...proposition for you," Mr. Montez said and Troy reluctantly took a seat.

-

-

Gabriella was in a good mood when she woke up the following day. Taylor had driven her home around noon the day before and they had hung out in her room. She knew if Taylor was there, her father wouldn't try anything. But even after Taylor left, her father didn't try anything. She boarded the bus with Michelle and immediately went to the back.

"Morning, Troy," she said and sat down next to him. He, however, didn't say a word to her. He kept his gaze out the window. Her smile dropped and confusion passed across her face. "Troy what's wrong?" He still didn't answer. She went to touch his arm and he moved away from her.

"Gabriella, please," he said and looked at her. He cringed internally when he saw the hurt on her face. He sighed and looked back out the window. "I think it would be better if you sat somewhere else." She fought back the urge to cry and nodded. She found the seat behind them to be empty and she moved.

When the bus came to a halt, Gabriella watched in anguish as Troy got up and left the bus without even looking at her. Gabriella sadly got off the bus and went straight to her locker.

"Morning, Gabriella," Taylor said as she and Amanda walked up to their best friend. Gabriella didn't answer. "What's wrong?" she asked, concern flowing through her voice.

"I-I don't know," Gabriella said and turned to them. "Troy won't talk to me and I don't know why," she said on the brink of tears.**(A/N: does that phrase sound remotely familiar to you?)**

"It's okay," Amanda said and brought the brunette into her arms. "We'll talk to him and see what's up."

"I mean...we were fine yesterday and then today..." Amanda looked at Taylor and they knew something was wrong.

At lunch, Taylor and Amanda walked over to where Troy was and took the seats across from him. He looked at them with confusion written across his face.

"What's wrong with you?" Taylor asked.

"Huh?"

"You're breaking a girl's heart right now. We want to know why?" His eyes darkened and he looked away from them.

"It's none of your business."

"Of course it is, Troy. Gabriella's our friend. She's practically our sister," Amanda said. "You're causing her pain and we won't sit by and let that happen. Now tell us what's going on?"

"Like I said," he said standing up. "It's _none_ of your business." He walked away from the table and they stared after him.

-

-

The next day felt like hell to Gabriella. Troy was still avoiding her. When she got on the bus this morning, his bag was on his seat and he had his earphones in, his eyes closed. She wanted to cry out to him, yell at him, until he told her what was wrong. She walked to her locker during free period and was surprised when a note fell out.

_Meet me in the garden. We need to talk_

_-Troy_

She would have been happy that he wanted to talk to her if it wasn't for a nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach that told her that this wasn't good. She sighed and decided to just face whatever it was.

She walked up to the garden and saw Troy leaning against the railing with his back to her. She bit her lip and continued up the stairs. She stopped when she was few feet away from him.

"Y-You wanted to talk to me?" she asked and his eyes shot open. He nodded and sighed before lifting his head.

"I think we should break up." Gabriella stared in shock, her heart breaking into tiny pieces.

"W-What? Why?"

"It's just not working between us."

"How is it not working? It's been working for the past three months."

"Yeah well...it's not anymore."

"What's the real reason?"

"That is the real reason."

"Bullshit, Troy. I know it's not." He looked over at her, his eyes dark blue.

"And how would you know? You don't know what's going on in my head."

"Because I know you."

"You don't know me," he said lowly.

"No? Then who have I been with these past three months? Tell me because I'd really like to know."

"Don't you get it? This...us...it was all an act. I got what I wanted. Twice." Her heart shattered even more when she realized what he was talking about.

"So...you really were using me?"

"Well duh. You think I actually cared about you?"

"But what about everything that happened?"

"An act."

"And...your step father?"

"Staged."

"But I..."

"It was fake, Gabriella. I did it all just so I could get something out of you. You really thought I would care about a screwed up girl like you?" Gabriella lowered her eyes, fighting her tears.

"S-So everything you told me...was a lie?"

"Now you get it. See I knew you were smart."

"But...you...you told me you loved me."

"Lie." She shook her head and looked at him.

"No. It wasn't a lie."

"It was. Just face it. Who could love someone like you? Not even your sister loves you."

"You loved me. You did."

"Like I said it was all an act. Now if you must excuse me I have another girl to woo," he said and went to walk past her but she grabbed his arm.

"Look me in the eye..." she said and looked straight at him. "And tell me you don't love me."

"I. Don't. Love. You." With each word another piece of her heart broke. "Gotta face the facts. Nothing is perfect. Nothing goes the way you want." He patted her hand and she let go of his arm. "Things change," he said and walked away from her.

"Apparently people chang,e too," she whispered to herself. She waited until she heard the door close before breaking down into tears.

From downstairs, Troy leaned against the door. He could hear her crying and it broke his heart even more. It was bad enough the looks she gave him shattered it.

"I'm so sorry, Brie, but it's better this way," he whispered to no one before pushing himself off of the door and walking away.

When Gabriella got home that afternoon, she went straight to her room and lied across her bed. She didn't understand how he went this long lying to her. It hurt to know that he had still been playing that game. Everything he told her, everything that happened was all a lie and she fell for it.

"Is my little Gabriella crying?" her father asked from the doorway.

"Go away. Please," she said and he smiled before walking over to her.

"There's no way I'm leaving my little girl in her time of need."

"I just want to be alone." He chuckled and ran a hand across her backside.

"I'm not leaving you alone and you know that." She closed her eyes and he turned her over.

She kept her eyes closed as his hand traveled over her body. She didn't move, she didn't make a sound. Her body felt it but her mind was numb. It wasn't long before she felt her father enter her. She bit her bottom lip, forcing back the tears. She thought back to three days ago, when she and Troy were happy; when nothing was wrong. She didn't want to be where she was at this point in time. Where there was no happiness. She could slowly feel herself slipping into the dark abyss that had been her life before she met Troy, before her life was worth living.


	35. Chapter 35

**Beautiful Disaster**

_by: LunarEclipse360_

**_Disclaimer: I wish_**

**A/N: good news everyone. I found out that I actually did save my stories. WOOO!! I was so happy when I saw them sitting on my main computer. This chapter, however, is a rewritten chapter because I actually started to rewrite the last six before I found my files. I decided to use this one because..well I'll let you see why. Also, I got _Breaking Dawn_ today at midnight and I'm nearly done with it and OMG it is sooo good. All _Twilight_ fans will be amazed by the twists Stephenie Meyer put into it.**

_Chapter 35_

She was a mess, a truly broken creature. Troy was the only thing that kept her from breaking and now that he was gone from her life, she had no support; no one to lean on. Two weeks had passed since the day Troy had ended their relationship and the suffering her father put her through seemed to intensify. He never went a day without either beating or raping her; sometimes it was even both. Gabriella didn't feel like herself anymore; actually…she didn't feel at all. Her brown eyes no longer sparkled; they were void of all emotions. She literally became a robot. When she spoke, if she spoke, it was as if you were talking to a machine. Everything she did was mechanical.

Taylor and Amanda were worried about her, but they knew there was nothing they could do. They just had to just sit back and watch, helplessly, as their best friend slipped further and further into nothingness. It was heart breaking to see this happen to a girl like Gabriella, knowing that she didn't deserve this. Neither one spoke to Troy, though he seemed to be avoiding them, too, not just his ex-girlfriend.

"Where do you think Troy's been these past two weeks?" Amanda asked.

"I don't know, but when I do see him I'm going to give him a piece of my mind," Taylor said.

Amanda nodded in agreement and sighed. "I feel so sorry for Gabriella. She's, like, breaking apart."

"I know. I wish we could do something."

"I got it. Why not take her for a girl's day out?"

"I wish it were that simple, but her dad's been keeping a tight leash on her. She's not allowed to go anywhere."

"Oh." Amanda sighed and her eyes trailed to a couple down the hallway. Her eyes widened before narrowing as she glared at them. "Oh no this bitch didn't."

"What?" Taylor turned around and saw what Amanda was talking about. "Oh my God." Down the hall stood Michelle and Troy. She was leaning against the wall and he was leaning very close to her. "That bitch. That…that _asshole_. That's it I'm going to give him a piece of my mind." Taylor walked over to the couple with Amanda following close behind. "You have got some nerve, Bolton."

Both Troy and Michelle turned their heads and Michelle rolled her eyes. "What do you want?" Michelle asked.

"I wasn't talking to you 'slut of the year,'" Taylor snapped before turning her attention back to Troy. "First you break up with Gabriella and now…_this_. How could you be so shady and date her sister? Have you no consideration about how Gabriella will feel when she finds out? It's bad enough you broke her heart when you broke up with her, but once she finds out this, it's going to completely shatter."

"Look, McKessie, I'm done with your best friend so just go away," Troy said, even though he knew it was completely untrue. He didn't want to be done with Gabriella.

"Do you even have a _heart_?" Amanda asked, truly fed up with how Troy was acting. "Do you even care that your ex-girlfriend is at the midst of a physical and emotional breakdown?"

"Your point?" he asked with no emotion in his voice. He was a skilled master of hiding his true feelings. After taking beatings from his step father for all this time, he'd grown accustomed to hiding what he feels. Deep down, Troy was hurting. He knew how Gabriella felt. Without her, he felt like life wasn't worth it anymore.

"Ooo. You're such a…such a…_jerk_."

"Is that all you got?" Michelle asked and Amanda turned her eyes on her; hatred burning through them.

"Don't you even start. If it wasn't for the fact that we're on school property, I would beat your little face into the ground."

"Ooo. I'm so scared."

"Tay, get me away from this bitch before I beat the shit out of her."

"Got it." Taylor grabbed Amanda's arm and began to pull her away from the couple.

"I always knew you were a coward." Both Taylor and Amanda stopped in their tracks and Amanda turned around.

"That's it. I'm fucking you up." Amanda lunged at Michelle, and Troy quickly backed away. A crowd quickly gathered to see the cat fight in which Amanda was clearly winning. Gabriella walked down the hallway, wondering why people were gathering. When she spotted Taylor standing in the middle of it all, she quickly pushed her way to the front.

"Tay, what's…"She stopped midsentence when she saw Amanda straddling her sister, beating her face in. "Amanda!" she yelled and ran over to pull her away.

"Let me go, Gabriella."

"No. You have to stop."

"Why should I? This little whore deserves to get her ass kicked." Michelle stood up and wiped away the blood that trickled from her mouth. Amanda kept her eyes on her and her only as she struggled to get free of Gabriella's grasp.

"If anyone's a whore, you are," Michelle said.

"Little bitch." Amanda quickly broke free of Gabriella's grip and lunged at Michelle.

"Amanda, stop," Gabriella said as she pulled her back. Troy knew that if this carried on for any longer, Amanda was going to kill Michelle. He grabbed Michelle and moved her away from Amanda.

"Move, Bolton," Amanda said.

"No. If you keep this up, you're gonna kill her."

"Good. That's what I wanna do."

"Amanda, please," Gabriella said holding her friend back.

"What is going on here?" Everyone moved out of the way as Principal Matsui came into the circle. "You four," he said pointing to Troy, Amanda, Michelle and Gabriella. "My office _now_."

"You're gonna get it tonight," Michelle whispered to her sister as they made their way to the principal's office. Gabriella's face paled and she lowered her head.

Michelle was the first to speak to the principal, leaving a fuming Amanda and a heartbroken Gabriella sitting across from Troy in the waiting area. Amanda stared at Troy, Troy stared at Gabriella, and Gabriella stared at the floor. She didn't want to look at him, knowing she would break down in front of him. Michelle walked out of the principal's office and glared at Amanda and Gabriella before walking out into the hallway. Amanda was next and she shot an icy glare at Troy before walking into the office and closing the door.

"Brie," he said softly, but she refused to lift her head. He got up and went to sit beside her. "I'm sorry."

"So you're dating my sister now, huh?" she asked completely ignoring what he said.

"Yeah." She nodded and looked up at him. His breath caught in his throat when he saw the lifeless voids that were her eyes.

"I'm happy for you."

"Brie, listen…"

"Ms. Montez, you're next," Principal Matsui said and Gabriella stood up, leaving Troy to stare after her. As Amanda past by Troy, she kicked him in the leg and he glared at her.

"What the fuck, Nicholson?"

"That's what you get for being an asshole," she said and left. His eyes drifted to the floor, knowing she was right. He was an asshole. An asshole for causing Gabriella so much pain.

Troy was grateful when the school day ended, but his mood didn't change. Michelle had taken Gabriella's seat next to him and Gabriella was forced to watch them together.

"Troy?" Michelle asked.

"Hm?"

"You love me right?" she asked and he turned to her. He couldn't say 'yes' because he knew Gabriella could hear everything they were saying, but he couldn't say 'no' because then she would get mad and that wasn't good in terms of Gabriella's sake.

"I, uh…" The bus pulled up to her stop and Troy watched from the corner of his eye as Gabriella got up and walked off the bus. "S-Sure." She smiled and kissed his lips before following her sister off the bus.

The second she got in the door, she went straight to find her father. Gabriella knew what was coming so she went straight to her room. Minutes later, her father walked in with a frown on his face.

"Your sister told me what happened. Your friend jumped her?"

"She got what she deserves," Gabriella mumbled.

"What?"

"She got the entire cheerleading squad on me."

"So? Your friend nearly killed her and you just sat back and watched her.

"I didn't. I pulled her off of Michelle and tried to hold her back."

"The main word: _tried_."

"Daddy I…"

"Don't even try to get yourself out of this." She closed her mouth and looked down at her hands. He stepped closer to her and grabbed her neck, making her look at him. "Your sister's hurting, so now I'm gonna make you feel the same pain." She closed her eyes and prepared herself for the worst beating of her life.

Troy laid face up on his bed, his train of thought reverting back to the emptiness that he saw in Gabriella's eyes. It scared him to no end that they could be that…emotionless. Sighing he turned over to his side and closed his eyes.

"Your school called." Troy's eyes shot open and he jolted into a sitting position. His step father stood in the doorway with his arms crossed glaring at him. "They said you were involved in a fight?" he asked as he stepped into the room.

"I wasn't fighting. I was trying to end it."

"Of course you were," he said sarcastically. "Like you were trying to end it when you beat that football players face in a few months ago."

"H-How…"

"I have my sources."

"Then why are you now bringing it up?"

"Cause it's fun to have something on you that's months old that I can still use against you."

"That's blackmail."

"I know. It's also called 'reason for punishment.'"

"What?"

"I have a reason to punish you. Not only for what you did to the football player, but for also the fight you claimed to help stop. According to witness, you didn't try and break it up until a few minutes in."

"How do you know that?"

"Like I said, I have my sources. Now, for your punishment. What should I do?" He thought for a while, leaving Troy to sit there in suspense. "I got it. I haven't used this in a while." He unbuckled his belt and pulled it off. Troy stared at his step father with fear shining in his eyes. He wanted to move, but his entire body was frozen; unable to even allow him to move back. Troy knew this was going to hurt and he wasn't ready for it. Then again, when was he ever ready to get abused by his step father?

**A/N: in my original chapter Michelle didn't get beat up. That's why I kept this one cause Amanda actually beats the shit out of her.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Beautiful Disaster**

_by: LunarEclipse360_

**_Disclaimer: no_**

**A/N: okay I want you all to pay close attention to the conversation that goes on between the two in this chapter. Not so much the conversation, but the actions. If you figure it out, feel free to mention it in a review. Only one person told me where that quote from chapter 34 was from. Gabriella said 'Troy won't talk to me and I don't know why' remember this quote 'Gabriella won't talk to me...and I don't know why?' That's right. It's from the first High School Musical when Chad, Jason and Zeke went to go talk to Troy about his change in mood. Thanks to musicalfreak for catching that.**

_Chapter 36_

Gabriella walked into school the next day with her head down. She was tired of being in the same position day in and day out. She walked up to her locker and put in the combination.

"Good morning." Taylor said as she and Amanda walked up to Gabriella.

"What's so good about it?" Gabriella said as she packed her bag.

"Rough night?" Amanda asked and Gabriella nodded.

"I wish my father would just leave me alone."

"It'll all work out in the end. You'll see."

"I hope so."

"Come on, Gabi. Cheer up." Taylor said and they looked at her. "What?"

"You just called her 'Gabi.'"

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Her sister called her that."

"Oops. I'm so sorry Gabriella."

"It's okay Tay. At one point, Michelle was my sister but not anymore. She gave me that nickname when we were actually close. Now...you two are my sisters." she said and they all leaned in for a group hug.

"Uh oh. Asshole at twelve o'clock." Amanda said and the other two turned around. They spotted Troy walking past them and they just stared at him. His eyes connected with Gabriella's before they lowered.

"Are you over him yet?" Taylor asked and Gabriella shook her head.

"I doubt I ever will be. He was the first guy I ever loved and I don't think I could love anyone else."

"After what he put you through, I wouldn't blame you."

"Enough about me and him. What about you two and your boyfriends?"

"Well me and Zeke got accepted into the same college." Amanda said.

"That's great."

"Yeah. He said that after sophomore year, we can get an apartment and move in together."

"Aww that's so cute. What about you and Chad?"

"We got into a fight last week and we're not exactly on speaking terms right now." Taylor explained.

"Oh. Well I'm sure it'll all work itself out."

"I hope so. We better get to homeroom before the bell." Gabriella nodded and closed her locker. "Later Amanda."

"Later guys."

When they walked into homeroom, Gabriella spotted Troy sitting on his desk. He seemed like he was in deep thought. But just like the first day she came, he felt her eyes on him and he lifted his head. Blue met brown and they stared at one another. Gabriella quickly lowered her eyes and rushed past him to her seat.

As she sat down, she felt something sticking her in her pocket. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a note. Her eyes immediately looked up at Troy but he had his back to her. She looked back at the note and opened it.

_I need to talk to you. Meet me in the garden. I know I've been a real ass but please...I need to see you._

_-Troy_

Gabriella looked up and stared at the back of Troy's head. She didn't know if she should. He had been a real ass and broke her heart. She didn't know if she wanted to speak to him.

"_Who are you kidding? Of course you do. You're still in love with the boy."_ she thought to herself and sighed. _"Might as well see what he has to say."_

During free period, she slowly made her way up to the roof. She really was in no hurry to hear what he had to say. If it had to do with breaking her heart even more then she really didn't want to hear it. She spotted him on the bench with his eyes closed and his head back. She bit her lip and walked over to him.

"I didn't mean it." he said without opening his eyes.

"What?" she asked and his eyes shot open.

"What I said to you that day. I didn't mean it. Any of it."

"Then why did you say it?" he sat up and leaned his elbows on his legs.

"Because I had to."

"You had to? What do you mean you had to?"

"He threatened you Brie." her heart sped up when he called her by her nickname. "He threatened you and I couldn't let him hurt you."

"W-Who did?"

"Your father. He told me that if I didn't break up with you and start dating Michelle that he would kill you while you slept."

"But that didn't mean you had to break my heart the way you did."

"He told me to do it."

"What happened to 'no one can force you to do anything'?" he stood up and looked at her with intensity shining in his eyes.

"So what? You wanted me to sit back and let him kill you?"

"He wouldn't have known."

"Yes he would have."

"How?"

"Because when I said all that stuff to you, you were even more broken than usual. You were far beyond broken. You were just...there. He knew that if I said that our whole relationship was just an act, you wouldn't be so reluctant to let him have his way with you. I didn't want to say any of it. It broke my heart just as much it did yours but I had to. To protect the only thing in this world that means something to me; you." she looked into his blue eyes, the sincerity of his words shining in them.

"Why are you telling me this now? Why not before?"

"Because I don't want you to hate me and I wanted him to see the damage and get used to it before I told you."

"You really hurt me Troy."

"I know and I'm sorry. The second I said all of it, I just wanted to take them back." he said, walking up to her.

"You...you said that you didn't love me."

"Of course I do." he said, placing a hand on her cheek. "Every word I ever said to you before came from the bottom of my heart. You mean everything to me and...I don't want to lose you. That's why I had to do what he said. If I didn't, he would take you away from me and there would be no way of getting you back."

"I-I can't do this." she said and turned away from him. She leaned against the railing and let her tears slip down her face.

"I'm sorry Brie." he said and wrapped her arms around her. "I _never_ wanted to hurt you."

"But you did Troy." she said and took herself out of his hold, taking his hand in hers. "You did hurt me. You hurt me worse than ever before. All those things you said to me were like a stab at my heart. I felt so betrayed."

"I want to take it all back. If I could, I would. I just want us to be together again."

"I'm sure you do. But I just...I can't deal with this right now." she placed her hand on his cheek. "Just give me some time. Okay?" he grabbed her hand and held it closer to his cheek.

"I still love you."

"I just need a little time." she smiled sadly before dropping her hand and walking back downstairs.

Troy watched her go before noticing there was something in his hand. He opened his hand and saw his ring sitting in his palm. He closed it back and looked down at her. _"If she looks up, things will be okay."_ he thought to himself. She looked up at him before disappearing downstairs. He smiled softly and nodded. "Everything will be just fine."

Gabriella went home that afternoon, knowing that her father wouldn't try to touch her but with what Troy told her running through her mind, she became paranoid. She made sure to lock her door before letting her guard down. She took out her homework and started on it.

"_I still love you."_ she smiled softly as Troy's words rung through her head. Maybe there was some hope for them.

Troy flopped onto his bed and sighed. After listening to Michelle for most of the day, he felt like his ears were going to fall off. He, now, knew why he'd fallen for Gabriella instead of her sister, though she probably would have been a lot different before Samantha got a hold of her. His phone vibrated in his pocket and he took it out. The screen read 'one new message' and he flipped it open.

_I miss you._

He smiled and pressed the reply button.

_I miss you too._ He pressed the send button and closed his phone. It vibrated again and he flipped it open.

_What are you doing?_

_Nothing. Just staring at the ceiling, wishing I could see you. What about you?_

_Homework. I wish I could see you too._

_Then why can't we?_

_Because you're with my sister now._

_I don't have to be._

_What happened to 'I just want to protect you?'_

_This happened. Not to mention your sister's been around Sam too long and she's annoying me._

_She is pretty annoying, isn't she?_

_More like 'out of this world' annoying._

Troy smiled at the conversation they were having. Even if it was over the phone, he didn't care.

_Question._

_Shoot._

_Where is that song from that you sung to me?_

_It's from this animated movie called 'Anastasia.'_

_Is it your favorite?_

_Pretty much. Yeah. Why?_

_Just wanted to know._

_You're weird._

_But you love me for it, right?_

He didn't know why he typed that; it just flowed. Like it was natural to him.

_Yeah I do._

He smiled and his heart raced.

_I should get back to doing my homework._

_Okay. Later._

_Bye._

He closed his phone and sighed. They actually had a conversation. A normal, everyday conversation. He rolled over on his side and closed his eyes, drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

**A/N: looking this over, I'm not actually sure why I wrote that text message convo. oh well.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Beautiful Disaster**

_by: LunarEclipse360_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own_**

**A/N: I want to acknowledge all of you who recognized where the actions of the conversation between Troy and Gabriella in the garden. Yes, it is from _Gotta Go My Own Way_ when Troy and Gabriella were on the bridge. There is one more reference to HSM in this chapter, but I want to see you guys can spot it out so keep your eyes open. Updates like this will be often since school takes up most of my free time.**

_Chapter 37_

It had been a week since that day on the roof. In school Gabriella and Troy didn't speak a word to each other, but once they were at home, they texted each other non-stop.

_Why do we do this?_ He asked one day as they texted each other.

_I guess it's kind of a way for me to become comfortable with you again._

_But we never did this before. Usually we would just hold each other._

_Yeah well...that was before you started dating my sister._

_How has it been between you two anyway?_

_She hasn't spoken to me and I haven't spoken to her. All is well in the land of 'my sister is the spawn of the devil.'_

_You're crazy Brie. _Her heart fluttered when she saw the nickname written on the screen.

_I miss hearing you say that._

_Say what?_

_Brie._

Her phone rang and she looked at it in confusion.

"Hello?"

"I miss saying it, Brie." Her heart skipped a beat when she heard his voice. "I miss you most of all."

"I miss you, too, Troy."

"I wanna see you tonight."

"We can't. You know that," she said as she got up and crossed the room. She spotted a picture of her and Troy at the Halloween party and smiled. Taylor had taken the picture while they were lost in a heated kiss.

"I don't give a damn about Michelle or your father. I just wanna see you."

"Troy..."

"Five minutes. That's all I ask for." She bit her lip and crossed back to the other side of her room, leaning on the pole of her canopy bed.

"Fine. But _only_ five minutes."

"Good. Then can you open the door?"

"What?"

"Turn around." She turned around and saw him standing on the other side of her balcony doors. She smiled and walked over to open it.

"How long have you been here?"

"Since I called you," he said with a smile. "Are they home?" She shook her head.

"Michelle's at a friend's house and my dad's running late but there's no telling when he'll get home."

"Good. Then that gives me time."

"Time for what?" He walked into her room and went over to her CD player. He popped in a CD before turning it to the right track number. He pressed play and waited for the melody to fill the room. He eyes went wide when she recognized the song. "How did you...?"

"Well since you never gave me a name...I did a little searching with what I did have and found the song by the lyrics I remembered. I downloaded the song and voila. Here it is, just for you."

"That's really sweet." He shrugged and held out his hand.

"May I have this dance?" She nodded and took his hand. He pulled her closer to him and wrapped his arms around her waist.

_Dancing bears_

_Painted wings_

_Things I almost remember_

_And a song_

_Someone sings_

_Once upon a December_

"You know, she doesn't sing the song as beautifully as you do." She blushed and looked away from him. He put a finger under her chin and made her look at him. He moved in slowly before pressing his lips to hers. She kissed him back, playing with the hairs on the back of his neck. The sound of the front door slamming broke them apart.

"You should go," she said and he nodded. She walked him over to her balcony and he turned around.

"Take this," he said, handing her his ring.

"Troy..."

"Please. Just take it." She took it from him and smiled. "So you'll always know you're my most valuable person," he said before kissing her softly. He climbed down the tree and looked back up when he was on the ground.

"Night my Romeo," she said with a smile.

"Sweet dreams my Juliet." He winked before leaving her backyard.

-

-

It had been nearly a week since that day. They still hadn't spoken a word to each other in public. They kept up the texting until two days ago when he texted her but got no response. He didn't know what was wrong but it scared him.

He stayed with Michelle, knowing it was the only way to keep Gabriella safe but he wasn't happy at all. Gabriella wasn't all that thrilled either. She knew that he still loved her and she still loved him but it killed her inside every time she saw them kiss in the hallway.

"I don't know how you can sit back and watch all of this happen," Taylor said as they stared at Michelle and Troy making out in the cafeteria.

"Do you mind? Some of us are trying to eat here!" Amanda yelled across the cafeteria. Michelle broke away from the kiss and glared at Amanda.

"Then stop watching!" she yelled.

"No. This is the cafeteria. Go take that someplace else where we don't have to see it." Michelle rolled her eyes and pulled Troy up, dragging him out the cafeteria. "If Samantha's the head bitch then Michelle is the mini bitch."

"Well said, Amanda," Taylor said with a laugh. Gabriella, however, wasn't interested. Her gaze was still on the door where Troy and Michelle had disappeared behind.

"Gabi, are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. I'm just not hungry anymore."

"After what we just witnessed neither am I."

"I'm gonna go to the library. I'll see you guys later." She got up and threw out her trash. She walked to her locker and leaned her head against it.

"Hey, Gabriella." She looked up and saw Kelsi smiling at her.

"Hey, Kelsi. What's up?"

"Oh nothing. Just trying to get away from the new power couple." Gabriella gave her a confused look. "My cousin and your sister."

"Oh. Right. _That_ power couple."

"Yeah. They're not as cute as you two were when you were together." Gabriella smiled sadly and shrugged.

"What can you do?"

"Well. I was actually sent here on a mission so I might as well go through with it." Kelsi pulled out a note and handed it to her. "It's from Troy." Gabriella nodded and smiled.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Well I guess I'll see you around."

"Yeah. Later." Kelsi walked away, leaving Gabriella to stare at the note. She really didn't want to talk to Troy at the moment. She balled up the paper and threw it in the trash without even opening it.

Troy waited in the garden for Gabriella. He hoped that Kelsi had given her the note. He also hoped that Gabriella would actually agree to talk to him. He would have slipped it in her locker if it wasn't for the fact that Michelle was on him like a hawk on its prey. He gave up all hope when the bell rung and he had to go to class.

Troy went straight to his room after getting home. He didn't want to deal with anyone at the moment so he closed his door and locked it. He flopped onto his bed and sighed. Everything that happened today ran fresh in his mind.

"_Only two more days. Then I'm out of here,"_ he thought to himself before reaching over to grab his phone. He flipped it open and opened a new message draft.

_I don't know why you haven't returned my texts or my calls, but I just wanted to tell you that after Thursday, I'm out of here. If you still want to come with, I'll stop by your house early Friday morning and throw a rock at your window. If you don't...then I'll understand._

He pressed the send and sighed. He could do nothing now but wait until Friday.

Gabriella walked into her room and dropped her bag on the floor. Guilt spread through her as she remembered how she stood Troy up. But she couldn't help it. She just didn't think she could get through a conversation with him without wanting to cry. That's why she stopped texting him. It was all too much for her. Sure she had started it but the conversations became more like the conversations they had back when they first started dating. It brought back too many memories.

"Knock, knock." Gabriella looked up and saw her father standing in the doorway.

"Leave me alone. Please."

"Why? It's not like you're going to do anything," he said and crossed the room.

"I just want to be left alone." He chuckled and touched her cheek. She flinched and his smile widened.

"So what brought along this new reluctance?" She looked up at him with hateful eyes.

"I know what you did. I know you're the reason Troy broke up with me."

"So the little bastard snitched, did he?" he asked and shrugged. "It doesn't matter. He's with your sister now and you're all mine. And there's nothing you can do about it."

"_You always have a fighting chance Gabriella. No matter how you say there's nothing you can do,"_ rang Troy's words through her mind. He was right. She did have a chance.

"There is something I can do."

"Oh? And what's that?" he asked with a grin.

"I can tell the police." His grin dropped and she smirked.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me." He glared at her before walking out the room. Gabriella smiled brightly before lying back on her bed. Michelle walked in minutes later with a frown on her face.

"What did you say to daddy?"

"Nothing that interests you," she said without looking up.

"You're just mad cause Troy's with me now." Gabriella sat up and glared at her sister.

"I know that daddy's the only reason why that is. I also know that you're somehow behind it."

"So what if I am?"

"What did you tell him?"

"I knew you weren't going to your friends house Valentine's Day. I saw you put that dress in your bag. So I just told daddy about it and he went over to Troy's house to talk to his parents and wait until he got home."

"Why do you hate me so much?"

"Because you have his heart. Even while he's with me, I can still see that he has feelings for you. I want him to forget about you and be with me."

"He'll never forget about me."

"After tonight. I'm sure he will."

"What?"

"Oh don't you know? We're going on a date and I'm pretty sure there's going to be a lot of love making afterwards."

"It's not called love making if there's no love involved," Gabriella said with a pained expression.

"Either way he'll be forgetting all about you," she said and walked out the room. Gabriella walked over to her bag and pulled out her phone that read 'one new message' on the screen. She opened it and softened at Troy's message. But then she remembered what Michelle had just said and a tear slid down her face.

_'Go to hell, Troy' _she typed and pressed the send button. She wiped away her tears and sat in the corner of her room crying. She couldn't believe he was still willing to sleep with Michelle even after he told her he still loved her.


	38. Chapter 38

**Beautiful Disaster**

_by: LunarEclipse360_

**_Disclaimer: not mine_**

**A/N: you guys get a treat today, four stories updated. Why? Because I just got finished seeing HSM 3 and loved it. I can't wait for it to come on DVD. 'Can I Have This Dance?' and 'Scream' are my favorite songs. 'Can I Have This Dance?' is just absolutely beautiful and it made me emotional. 'Scream' brings out the angst in Troy that I've been waiting to see, one that was deprived of him in HSM 2. Two more chapters left and then it's bye-bye to this story.**

_Chapter 38_

Troy sat on the bus the next day, staring at his phone. He had heard his phone go off last night but he didn't bother to look at it. Maybe if he did, he would have been able to ask Gabriella why she sent that message.

_Go to hell Troy._

What had he done wrong? He didn't get it.

"Hey, Troy," Michelle said as she sat next to him. He quickly shut his phone and looked up.

"Hey."

"So did you enjoy our date last night?"

"It would have been more enjoyable if you would have stopped trying to get me to sleep with you."

"I just want the best out of our relationship."

"And you think us having sex will bring the best out of our relationship?"

"It did for you and my sister."

"Our relationship was already better even before we had sex. You can't compare mine and your relationship to mine and Gabriella's."

"Don't even say her name."

"Why not?"

"Cause she said something to daddy last night that really got him upset. So upset that he wouldn't even touch her." Troy looked up and over at Gabriella, who sat with her head against the window. He wondered what she said to him.

Troy reluctantly sat next to Michelle and the other cheerleaders at lunch but his eyes were focused on the brunette across the cafeteria.

"Troy," Michelle called and he looked at her.

"Hm?"

"What are you staring at?"

"Nothing. Just spacing off."

"Well I'd appreciate it if you don't." He nodded and looked at his food. He really wasn't hungry anymore. He lifted his eyes and watched as Gabriella left the table. She walked right past the table he was currently at without looking at him. He watched as she dumped her food and left the cafeteria.

"I'll see you later," he said to Michelle.

"Where are you going?"

"I just remembered the guys wanted me to play a game with them. Later." He stood up and left the table.

"But...but Troy," she called but he didn't stop.

The second he was out of the cafeteria he went looking for his ex-girlfriend. He found her a few minutes later sitting in front of her locker with her eyes closed.

"Do you do this often?" he asked and her eyes shot open. She looked over at him and he smiled. When she didn't return it, he dropped it and sighed. "What did I do?"

"You know perfectly well what you did," she said and looked away from him.

"No, I don't. I can honestly say I don't know," he said and walked over to her. She glared at him and closed her eyes so her tears wouldn't fall. "Brie..."

"Don't even start. I don't want to hear it," she said and stood up, walking away from him.

"Gabriella. Come on," he said, grabbing her arm. "Just tell me what I did."

"You slept with her!" she yelled and he looked at her in confusion.

"What?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Troy. I know you slept with Michelle. Even after you said you still loved me, you still went and slept with her…again."

"Who told you that?"

"Michelle did. Who else could've?"

"Nothing happened."

"Oh sure nothing did."

"I'm telling you the truth. She tried but I wouldn't." She crossed her arms over her chest and looked away from him. "You don't...believe me, do you?"

"How can I? It's kind of hard to believe someone when you've been lied to so many times. When you tell me something, I don't know which part of it is real and which isn't."

"What I just told you is true. All those things I said after you found out about the game were true. Everything I told you that time that I stupidly got drunk and slept with Michelle the first time was true. When I...when I told you that you were the only girl that has ever held my heart in her hands, I was being truthful because you are. You are and you always will be. I don't love Michelle. I wouldn't sleep with her because I don't love her."

"Yet you managed to do that before."

"Because I thought she was you. How many times must I say it? I thought she was _you_. If I had known that it wasn't you, I wouldn't have done it."

"But what about before? Before I came? You were willing to sleep with any girl who threw themselves at you."

"Exactly before you came. Before you, I didn't have the slightest idea what love was. You showed me what it really is." He placed a hand on her cheek and made her look at him. "Believe me when I tell you, I didn't sleep with Michelle. I would _never_ do that to you, not again."

"I...I just can't believe you," she said and walked away from him. She leaned against the lockers with her back to him and she heard him sigh.

"Then I guess this is goodbye huh?" She didn't answer. "I'm still leaving tomorrow. Even though I know you don't want to talk to me right now, I'll still come around and say goodbye." She didn't say a word. She finally took a deep breath and turned around to say something but he was gone. She went up to the garden to see if he was there but there was not a soul around. She sat on the bench and started to cry.**(A/N: if anyone is confused about why he wasn't there when she turned around, it's because as he was talking to her, he was walking backwards, away from her)**

When Gabriella got home that afternoon, she closed her door and sat on her bed with her knees against her chest.

"What are you crying about now?" Michelle asked.

"Go away, Michelle. You're the last person I want to talk to."

"And you're the last person I want to talk to, but that doesn't mean I'll go away."

"Why are you here? You got what you want. Troy slept with you didn't he? Just leave me alone."

"Even though I would love to rub it in your face that I did sleep with him, it would have to require me actually sleeping with him."

"You...you didn't?"

"Nope. As much as I tried, he wasn't having it. Oh well, next time," she said and left the room. Gabriella stared at the wall as her sister's words sunk in.

"_So...he really didn't sleep with her. He was telling the truth and I didn't believe him."_

She quickly grabbed her phone and pulled up a blank text message.

_Troy. I'm sorry. Michelle told me that nothing happened. I should have believed you. I still want to come with you, if you'd let me._

She pressed the send button but it didn't go through. He had turned his phone off.

"Damn it," she cursed and looked around her room before getting an idea.

-

-

Friday came in a heartbeat and Troy was up at four. He tried to be as quiet as possible so he wouldn't wake his mom and step dad. He took a quick shower and dressed. He packed everything he could but got cut short when he heard a noise coming from his parents' bedroom. He quickly ran out of his room and out of the house.

He called Chad as he walked to his best friend's house and told him of his plans. When he got there, Chad greeted him with a sad expression.

"You really are leaving?"

"Yeah. I can't take it here anymore."

"What about us?"

"You guys will be fine without me."

"And...Gabriella?"

"I'm stopping by her place before I go. Besides, I don't think she'd miss me anyway."

"Of course she would."

"No. I don't think she would. Not after what I put her through." Chad nodded and gave his best friend since Pre-K a one-armed hug.

"You take care of yourself."

"I will buddy. You take care of Taylor."

"Of course I will. She is, after all, my Gabriella." Troy shook his head and jumped into his car.

"Later dude."

"Later." Troy drove out of the Danforth's driveway and went towards the Montez household.

He stopped outside and killed the engine. He took a deep breath before jumping out and making his way to the back of the house. He found a nice round pebble on the floor and threw it at Gabriella's balcony doors. He waited a few seconds before sighing and turning to leave.

"You're not leaving without me, are you Mr. Bolton?" He stopped and turned around, only to see Gabriella's smiling face. "Here, catch," she said and threw her bag down. She then climbed down the tree and wrapped her arms around him.

"What are you doing?"

"Coming with you. What else?"

"But I thought..." She placed a finger on his lips and smiled.

"Michelle told me the whole thing. I'm sorry I didn't believe you." He shook his head and smiled.

"I don't blame you for not believing me. I'm just glad you decided to come with me. I just wish you would have told me that before."

"I would have but _someone_ had his phone off."

"Sorry." She shrugged.

"What can you do?" He pulled her closer.

"This." He kissed her lips and she kissed back. The stood there for a few minutes before she pulled away. "What?"

"We can do this later. Right now let's just get out of here." He smiled and grabbed her hand. They left the yard and went to his car. He threw her bag in the backseat next to his and she jumped into the passenger seat. He got in after her and started up the car.

"Where to, Ms. Montez?"

"Anywhere but here."

"You got it babe," he said and drove away from her house. They were finally getting away from it all.


	39. Chapter 39

**Beautiful Disaster**

_by: LunarEclipse360_

**_Disclaimer: 39 chapters later and nothing has changed about whether I own rights to the characters_**

**A/N: I know it's been a while since I updated, but things have been hectic. As you can see, this is the only story I'm updating cause it's the only one I have that's pre-written. The others I still have to type up and truthfully I haven't been able to concentrate on them, especially Just One Bite. I'm thinking about re-doing that one anyway, just like I did with this story, but if I do, it'll have a whole different plot. Same type of story, but a different plot line. I'll probably work on the others when I finish school next week. This story is one chapter away from being done. I'm sad to see it go, but things have to end, just like High School Musical had to end (I'm not considering the fourth one to be a continuation because the original cast is not in it).**

_Chapter 39_

**Three months later**

The seniors of East High finally graduated after a long year. Six friends, however, found it hard to celebrate when two of their friends weren't there. Chad, Taylor, Amanda, Kelsi, Zeke and Jason stood outside of East High not really in the celebratory mood.

"Why such long faces on such a happy day?" All six heads shot up and they saw the two missing Wildcats standing in front of them.

"Hey everyone," Gabriella said with a smile on her face as she stood next to Troy.

"Gabi!" the three girls squealed and ran over to her. They all embraced and started talking at the same time. Troy looked at them weirdly before walking over to his friends.

"How do they do that?" he asked Chad.

"I really don't know. I try not to understand the female mind," he answered with a laugh. "So how ya been buddy?"

"Good."

"I see you got the misses to come with."

"Yep. And I'm glad she did."

"Yeah. Three months out on your own can become pretty lonely huh?" Zeke asked and Troy nodded.

"Got that right. If it wasn't for her I would have probably gone crazy by now." The guys laughed and shook their heads.

"So, Gabi, how has everything been?" Kelsi asked.

"It's been pretty good."

"How come you left without saying goodbye?" Amanda asked.

"It was...a spur of the moment type thing. There was a big misunderstanding between me and him that day and I wasn't going to go. But by time I found out the truth and decided to go, it was too late to really say goodbye to anyone cause Troy was leaving the next morning. I had to be ready by the time he came around so I was too busy packing and trying to make sure that my dad didn't find out."

"So he knew you were going?"

"No. He actually showed up to say goodbye but I surprised him by telling him I was going with him."

"Aww. It's a runaway love story," Taylor gushed and Gabriella blushed. "How cute."

"There's another part to this love story."

"What's that?" Kelsi asked and Gabriella lowered her eyes before putting a hand on her stomach. "You're pregnant?" She nodded and all three girls squealed. "How far?"

"Four months." They squealed again and she tried to calm them down

"Guys. Shh. He doesn't know yet."

"Say what?" Taylor asked with a hand on her hip.

"I haven't exactly told him yet."

"And why not?" Amanda asked.

"Because I'm afraid."

"Of what?"

"Of telling him that it might not be his. That it might be my dad's."

"But didn't you two...?"

"Yeah. But two days later my dad raped me and then he did it again two weeks later. I don't want to have to tell Troy that and see the disappointment on his face."

"And how do you know he'll be disappointed?" Kelsi asked, putting a hand on Gabriella's shoulder. "Gabi. He loves you. He doesn't care of the child's his or not. He'll still care for it because of you. You have to give him more credit than that."

"You're right," she said with a nod. "I shouldn't doubt him."

"There's the spirit. Now are you gonna tell him?"

"Yeah. I'll tell him tonight."

"How long are you guys in town for?" Amanda asked.

"We're leaving the day after tomorrow."

"You guys have a place to stay?"

"Well I was hoping that my cousin would open her doors to us," Troy said, cutting in on the conversation.

"H-How long have you been standing there?" Gabriella asked.

"We just walked over as Amanda was asking how long we're here for. Why?"

"N-No reason." Troy shrugged and looked at Kelsi.

"Well, Kels. Are you?"

"Don't look at me. You're gonna have to take it up with your aunt and uncle. They do own the house after all."

"Good point. Where are they anyway?"

"They're probably inside."

"We promised the girls ice cream today so we're gonna head over to the shop," Jason said.

"Okay. I'll meet you down there then," Troy said and looked at Gabriella. "You going with them?" She nodded and he kissed her. "Then I'll see you later."

"Kay," she responded biting her lip.

"Come on, cousin. Let's go."

"Why do I have to?" Kelsi asked.

"Cause I said so," he said and pulled on her arm. Gabriella shook her head and smiled at the siblings.

"Gabi, you coming?" Taylor asked and she nodded before turning around and following Taylor to her car.

Taylor, Gabriella, Amanda, Zeke, Chad and Jason were all sitting in a booth catching up on old times. They were practically the only ones there. Troy and Kelsi walked in minutes later and sat down.

"How was it?" Gabriella asked as he sat beside her.

"We got a place to stay so..." She smiled and nodded before returning to her ice cream.

"That's good. I haven't slept in a good bed for days."

"Where have you been sleeping?" Taylor asked.

"The backseat of the car. Let me tell you. It's not good for your back."

"But let's face it. We did have some good times in that backseat," Troy said with a smirk.

"That's true."

"Remind me never to sit in the back of your car," Chad said and they all laughed.

After another few hours of conversation, they all left the parlor.

"You guys coming over tomorrow right?" Kelsi asked.

"Yeah. We'll be there. I mean it's the only time we'll get to hang out with this one," Zeke said putting Troy in a headlock.

"Hey! Hey! Not the hair!" Troy whined and Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"You and that hair. I swear I think he loves it more than me."

"Nonsense babe," he said wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "Why would I love something that can't kiss like you?"

"Because you spend more time on your hair than I do on mine."

"That's because I just want it to look good for you."

"Whatever, Troy." Their friends laughed and shook their heads.

"You two are like a married couple," Amanda said.

"We try. Well, we're gonna go," Troy said.

"I thought you were coming over?" Kelsi asked.

"We are, but I have to pick up something from my house. Do you know if the parentals are home?"

"No. Your step dad took your mom on a vacation to Mexico."

"How the hell did he afford that?"

"Well after you left, he got a job at some construction site and he's been making loads of money ever since."

"Well ain't that a bitch," he mumbled. "Whatever. We'll see you at the house," he told Kelsi and took Gabriella's hand.

"See you guys tomorrow," Gabriella said and hopped into the front seat.

The ride to Troy's house was silent. Gabriella had her head against the window with her eyes closed. Troy glanced over at her and grabbed her hand.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Just...thinking."

"About what?"

"About what we missed. Graduation...prom."

"You really wanted to go, didn't you?"

"Of course. It's like a dream to girl to be able to go to prom. Well most girls anyway." He smiled sadly and squeezed her hand.

"Sorry you had to miss it."

"It's okay. Besides, it wouldn't have been much fun if you weren't there," she said and he ran his thumb across her skin. They finally drove into his driveway and got out. He took her hand and led her inside. He switched on the lights and went to his room. She took a seat on his bed as he went to look underneath it.

"So what exactly are you looking for?"

"Something that will help us get by for the next few months. Maybe even years," he said without withdrawing from under the bed. Gabriella bit her lip and took a deep breath before breaking the silence.

"Troy, there's something I need to tell you."

"What's that?" he asked, his head still under the bed.

"I'm pregnant." He lifted his head without realizing he was still under the bed and hit his head against the bottom.

"Shit!" he cursed.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he said and withdrew his head. He lifted his head and looked at her in shock. "Are you serious?" She wrapped her arms around her body and nodded. His shock quickly disappeared and he smiled. "Brie...that's great!" he said before standing up and kissing her on the mouth. "I can't believe it." He placed a hand on her stomach and kissed her again. "How far are you?"

"Four months." she said, lowering her eyes.

"When did you find out?"

"April. I mean I kind of had the thought back in March when I missed my period, but I thought it was something else until it happened again in April. I took a test and it came out positive."

"Why didn't you tell me before?" he asked, taking a seat next to her.

"Because I was afraid."

"Of what?"

"Of telling you that it...it might not be yours. That it might be my dad's."

"And you thought I'd care about that? Cause I don't." She lifted her eyes to look into his and she saw that he wasn't lying. "If it's mine, I'll care for it. If it's not, I'll still care for it. I don't care about all of that other stuff. All I care about is that you're the one having it. That's all that matters to me." He took her hand in his and kissed her knuckles.

"Have I ever told you that you're one of a kind?"

"You've might have mentioned it once or twice." She smiled and laced their fingers together.

"Well you are, Troy. You're one of a kind and I'm glad your mine." She kissed him sweetly and stroked his cheek.

"Oops. Almost forgot," he said and got back on the floor. "See what you make me do? You make me forget." She smiled and watched as he pulled out a box. He went through it until he found what he was searching for. "Here it is," he said pulling out a card.

"A baseball card?"

"Not just any baseball card," he said moving to sit next to her. "This, my love, is a rare, one of a kind, limited edition card. Worth roughly about...a million, maybe more." He smiled and placed his hand on her stomach. "This card is going to make sure that you, me and our unborn child have the best life possible." She smiled when he said 'our unborn child.' She still couldn't believe he was real.

"Even with that card, you're still gonna have to get a job."

"I know, but some of the money will help us out until I do." He took her hand and helped her off the bed. "Come on. Let's go so we can get some sleep," he said and led her out of the house.

Troy and Gabriella had made it to Kelsi's house around eleven. Kelsi was still awake so they were able to get in without any problem. They were given one of the guest bedrooms and Kelsi said goodnight to them. The second they were under the covers and curled up next to each other, they were out like a light. Gabriella was the first to awake the next morning. She sat up and stretched, her movements stirring the boy next to her. Troy opened his eyes and smiled when he saw his girlfriend stretching. He saw her shirt rise up and touched the skin that lied beneath it.

"Morning, Troy," she said with a smile when she felt his hand on her.

"Morning."

"You just can't wait until later to feel me up, can you?" He chuckled and sat up.

"Nope." He kissed her neck and wrapped his arms around her. "Feel better after sleeping in a nice bed?"

"Definitely."

"Good. Cause you made such a fuss yesterday about having to sleep on the backseat of the car." She turned her head and looked at him.

"As long as you're right there with me, it doesn't matter to me where I sleep." He smiled and kissed her lips. The smell of food drifted into his nostrils and he broke away.

"Mmm. Bacon," he said and she giggled.

"You and that stomach of yours," she said and got up.

"Hey. Hey," he said pulling her back down. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Downstairs. Where else?"

"No you're not."

"And why not?"

"Because I said so. I'm not ready to get up so you don't get up yet."

"Well if you want some of that bacon, I suggest you get up."

"Good point." He let her go and stood up. "Let's go," he said, outstretching his hand. She took it and they went downstairs together. "Good morning all."

"Morning, Troy. Morning, Gabi," Kelsi said as she ate her breakfast.

"Well hello. I don't think we've met," said a woman that looked like an older version of Kelsi.

"Oh right. Auntie this is my girlfriend, Gabriella," Troy said. "Brie, this is my aunt Arlene."

"It's nice to meet you, Gabriella," she said and outstretched her hand.

"It's nice to meet you, too, Mrs. Nielsen," she said taking her hand.

"Please, call me Arlene. Mrs. Nielsen makes me feel old."

"You are old, honey," came another voice and a man walked into the kitchen.

"Uncle this is Gabriella. Brie, this is my uncle Frederic."

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Nielsen."

"Nice to meet you, too, Gabriella. So glad my nephew has found someone steady." Troy rolled his eyes and Gabriella nudged him.

"You two must be hungry. Sit. Eat," Arlene said and they sat down.

"So you two got anything planned for today?" Kelsi asked.

"Actually. If it's okay with you I want to go see Michelle," Gabriella told Troy and he nodded.

"Sure, babe." She smiled and went back to her food. After she was done, she went upstairs to change and Troy leaned over to Kelsi. "Kels, I need a favor."

"What is it?"

**A/N: so what do you think his favor is? Oh and if anyone's confused, the graduation was later in the day, that's why it was so late when Troy and Gabriella got back to Kelsi's house.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Beautiful Disaster**

_by: LunarEclipse360_

_**Disclaimer: must I say it?**_

**A/N: last chapter everyone. I had fun writing this and reading all of your reviews. It is a continuation of the last chapter cause I didn't want to make it so long.**

_Chapter 40_

Gabriella walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her and went into the room. As she searched her bag for something to wear, Troy walked in and leaned against the doorway.

"Is that for me?" She turned her head and rolled her eyes.

"No. It's not for you."

"Aww why not?" he asked as he walked over to her.

"Because it's not." He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him. "Troy..."

"Come on. One time. Real quick."

"No. I have to get dressed. So if you don't mind." He sighed and left the room. She knew that she wanted to just as much as he did but she felt guilty. She would be visiting her sister. The one she had left behind for a guy they both fell for. Well more like Gabriella fell; Michelle wanted to believe she had.

"Brie, you ready?" Troy called and she rushed downstairs minutes later, fully clothed.

"Yeah. I'm ready." He smiled and took her hand.

"Let's go then."

They drove to Gabriella's house and she stared at it. Her stomach was turning with nerves. Either that or her morning sickness.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," she said.

"It's not gonna be that bad."

"No. I really am gonna be sick."

"Oh. _Oh_..." She jumped out the car and headed to the nearest bush. He got out and ran over to her. He held her hair back and rubbed circles on her back. "You okay?" She nodded and spit out whatever remained in her mouth.

"God. Now I need something to get rid of the taste," she said as she stood up. He pulled out a stick of gum and handed it to her. "Thanks." She put in her mouth and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Ready for this?" She sighed and nodded.

"Yeah." They walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. Gabriella laced her fingers with his and he gave her a reassuring squeeze. Seconds later the door opened revealing an exhausted looking Michelle. "Hey, Chelle."

"Gabi," she said and hugged her sister. "Oh my God. I can't believe you came back. I thought I'd never see you again. It's been so weird not having you around. But now your back and things can go back to normal."

"Michelle, I'm not staying."

"What? Why?"

"Because I'm eighteen now. There's no reason for me to stay."

"I'm a reason." Gabriella's eyes darkened.

"You used to be a reason. Not anymore."

"But Gabi..." She finally caught sight of the person standing next to her sister and she gasped. "Troy."

"Hey, Michelle," he said nonchalantly. Her eyes, then, lowered to their laced hands and all the jealousy she had been feeling towards her sister came rushing back.

"Is this why you came back? So you could shove this is my face?"

"No, Michelle, that's not why I came back," Gabriella said.

"Then why did you come back?"

"I came back to see how you were." Gabriella yelled, on the brink of tears. "I came back to see how my baby sister was doing. If she was okay. But now I finally realized why I left in the first place because my baby sister doesn't exist here anymore. I thought she did but she doesn't. She hasn't since we moved here."

"Is it my fault you stole Troy from me?"

"Hold on for one second," Troy said, intervening. "Stole _me_ from _you_? Michelle, you never had me to begin with."

"Oh sure. Say that in front of her. Don't think I forgot what you did."

"What did I do?"

"You checked me out on the first day we arrived at East High."

"I used to do that with all the girls. Hell, I even checked out Adrienne. Back then, all you were to me was another girl that I could sleep with."

"And when you did, that still didn't stop you from going out with me."

"That's because your father threatened to fucking kill Gabriella. I couldn't stand by and watch that happen."

"I can't believe I thought you might be different. I can't believe I thought that I _might_ get my little sister back. I guess I thought wrong."

"Yeah you did think wrong. Maybe you should go back to wherever you came from and never come back," Michelle said.

"Maybe I will. It's better than being here with you. You could never be happy for me."

"I couldn't be happy for you? You couldn't be happy for me. You weren't happy when I made the cheerleading squad."

"Yes, I was, Chelle. I was always happy for you because you were my baby sister."

"So why weren't you happy for me when I dated Troy? Huh? Answer me that."

"Because you knew I loved him. You knew it but you still decided to be a bitch about it. Besides you, Troy was the only good thing in my life since mother died, but after I met him, it just seemed like you were slipping away from me. I didn't want that, Chelle. I didn't want you to slip away from me. Me and you have always been close so that rift that you created between us tore me up inside. I'm sorry you had to feel the way you did, but as you slowly drifted from me, he was the only thing keeping me sane. But I should have known you would have been too selfish to realize it."

"Brie, you need to calm yourself. Stress isn't good for the baby."

"Baby?" Michelle questioned.

"Yes, Michelle, I'm pregnant."

Michelle looked at Troy. "You're okay with her being pregnant, knowing that you're not the father?"

"There's a chance that he might be," Gabriella said.

"I'm fine with knowing it might not be mine because I'll love it just as much as I love Gabriella."

"Let's go. I came to talk to my sister and since she hasn't returned, I guess I'll just leave." Gabriella gave Michelle one final look before turning around and walking back to the car. Troy followed behind, knowing that Michelle needed to apologize to Gabriella.

When they got back to Kelsi's house, Gabriella went straight up to their room and closed herself in. Troy was worried about her but he had other things to do before sunset.

"Brie? Baby open up," he called as he stood outside the door. She opened it up minutes later with a tear stained face. "What's wrong?"

"I just can't believe she still thinks of me that way." He sighed and stroked her cheek before pulling her against him.

"Let's not think of that tonight okay," She nodded. "Good cause I have some people here that want to make you look pretty."

"For what?" she asked and looked up at him.

"You'll see," he said, smiling down at her. "Okay girls," he called and Taylor, Amanda, Kelsi and Sharpay came out of nowhere.

"Let's get cracking girls," Amanda said, pulling Gabriella into the room.

"You know the deal, Bolton. No peaking," Sharpay said and pushed him out the room. He chuckled and shook his head as she closed the door behind him.

Minutes later the girls had pulled Gabriella in front of a full length mirror and Gabriella gasped at her reflection. Her gown was royal blue with a floral type design going down the side of the top half. Her hair was in soft curls that accentuated her face. Her make up only consisted of light blush, eye liner, and cherry flavored lip gloss (a favorite of Troy's).

"Now _you_ look hot," Amanda said.

"Come on. Let's go downstairs and wow that boy toy of yours with your look," Sharpay said and the girls went to the stairs. "You stay here. We'll introduce you." Gabriella nodded and watched her friends go down. She noticed that Troy wasn't the only guy at the bottom and her smile widened.

"Gentlemen. May we present, Gabriella Montez," Taylor said and everyone looked towards the stairs. Gabriella took a deep breath before descending.

Time seemed to stop for Troy as he watched his girlfriend walk down the stairs. His eyes swept over her appearance and he couldn't believe she was real.

"Brie...you look...you look absolutely beautiful." She blushed and he outstretched his hand. She took it and he kissed the back of her hand. He led her out into the back yard and she gasped at the decorations.

"What is all of this?"

"This is your makeshift prom." She smiled and turned to him.

"You did this? For me?"

"Of course. I would do _anything_ for you," he said with a smile before kissing her.

"You're the greatest."

"I know. Is that cherry?"

"Your favorite," she said with a giggle and he led her further onto the patio where a dance floor was set up.

Minutes later, all of their friends walked out of the house, wearing their own prom gear. She even watched as Ralph walked out with Sharpay.

"Looks like someone's finally caught herself a guy," he said and she nodded. Also to walk out was Jason's younger sister with her own boyfriend and another boy that Gabriella didn't recognize.

"Troy, who's that?"

"That's Ralph's younger brother. He's a year older than Adrienne." Gabriella nodded.

"We've got company," Amanda said and out came Michelle.

"Chelle?" Gabriella walked away from Troy and over to her sister. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to apologize for everything I've ever done to you."

"Why?"

"Troy called me a few hours ago and turns out your boyfriend has some wise words in him. Then he invited me to this so I could apologize." Gabriella smiled and Michelle smiled back. "I'm sorry, Gabi. I never meant to hurt you. I was just so jealous that I couldn't think straight and Samantha wasn't helping me either."

"It's okay little sis," she said and pulled her sister in for a hug.

"You forgive me?"

"I was never mad at you. I tried but I could never be truly mad at you." Michelle tightened her grip on her sister and she felt everything turning back to normal.

Gabriella returned to the arms of her loving boyfriend and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Everything good?"

"Everything's great." He smiled and leaned his chin on the top of her head. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he said and kissed the top of her head

Gabriella watched from her place in his arms as her friends had a good time. Her smile widened when she saw Ralph's younger brother dancing with Michelle. She saw the gleam in Michelle eyes and she had a feeling that those two would be inseparable in the near future. The party ended around one and everyone went home, promising to return to say goodbye to the couple.

"Today was a great day," Troy said as he took a seat on the bed.

"Yeah it was," Gabriella said with a smile as she leaned against the door.

"What's going through your mind, Ms. Montez?"

"A lot. Like how I actually got to go to prom and how me and my sister finally made up." He stood up and walked over to her.

"Yeah. That's a lot for one day," he said and kissed her.

"But there's so much left to do."

"Oh really? And what's that?" She smirked seductively at him and reached behind her to unzip her dress.

"Well. Since this is prom and the cliché is to have sex on prom night." Troy's eyes widened as he watched the dress fall from her body. "I thought why not fall through on that." His eyes scanned her body before resting at her eyes.

"You are one naughty girl, Ms. Montez." he said, smirking.

"I know." She wrapped her arms around his neck and played with the hairs on the back of his neck. "But I'm your naughty girl," she whispered before kissing him passionately.

The next morning was filled with sad goodbyes. Taylor and Amanda were crying as they held onto their sister. The boys watched with amused eyes as the girls got emotional.

"Remember to invite us to the wedding," Taylor said.

"If there is one."

"Of course there will be," Amanda said. "You two love each other and with that baby on the way there's no way Troy's not going to marry you."

"Gabriella make sure you don't lose him," Sharpay said.

"I won't." Gabriella turned to her sister and embraced her. "Bye, Chelle."

"Bye, Gabi."

"I'll be back in a few months after the baby's born."

"Take care of her man. She's one you don't want to lose," Chad said as he hugged his best friend who'd been like a brother to him for years.

"I will. Believe me. I don't want to lose her." He hugged all the rest of his friends and stopped when getting to Ralph. "I know we've been on each other since freshmen year but I'm glad we finally ended this rivalry."

"Same here. Take care of yourself and her."

"I will just as long as you take care of Sharpay."

"I will. She's a great girl. I think she might be my Gabriella."

"I notice everyone keeps saying that. Why?"

"Because she changed you...for the better." Jason answered. "We say it as a way to say that we found girls that are doing to us what she did to you."

"So glad my name can be used for good," Gabriella said butting in on the conversation. "We should get going, babe." He nodded and kissed her temple. "Oh and Ralph, tell your brother that if he hurts my sister, I'll hurt him." Ralph laughed and nodded.

"Will do."

"I guess this is goodbye."

"Don't say that. It's just...so long. For now at least," Kelsi said and Gabriella nodded.

"Later guys," Troy said and they got into the car.

"Bye," they all said and watched the couple get into the car and drive away. Gabriella wiped away a tear and Troy glanced at her.

"You okay?" She nodded and he took her hand in his, lacing their fingers.

"So where are we off to now?"

"I was thinking going to cash that little card of ours in and then heading to, I'm thinking...Hawaii." She looked over at him with shock.

"Really?" He nodded and she smiled. "You, my love, are the best." He smiled.

"Like I said. Only the best for me, you and our baby."

"I love you, Troy."

"I love you, too, Gabriella." He kissed the back of her hand. They both had everything they wanted. A new life, a bright future and someone they loved to share it with.

**The End**

**A/N: ::cries:: It's over. It's actually over. My other stories should be up after Christmas. Happy Holidays everyone :-)**


End file.
